Gundam 00 Sensou: The Ideal of Gundam
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: Destiny or Liberty Prequel: In a world consumed by war, Celestial Being rises to eradicate war through force. But in the midst of a war can they make a difference. Gekido Jaeger fights to prove his Gundam's worth, his ideals clash with the Meisters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters of Gundam Seed or 00 or the machines of both series

I do own Gekido Jaeger and the Purpose, Commander Hawke, Sakon Date, Casvall and Yamato Kuzunagi. General Revil is a tribute to the UC character of the same name.

Hey loyal followers and new readers, Soldier-MS here. This is a little story I'm doing to pass the time and set things up for the future. I first did this because I couldnt update my stories, the error messages kept showing up, but now things are back to normal and I'm able to update. I'm just waiting for my editor/beta to finish looking over the next chapter for Destiny or Liberty. Anyway this was an idea for fun after I watched episodes of the First Season, my imagination span and I thought "I could put that in my fic" Lol. Anyway I've done my best to incorporate Celestial Being into the Cosmic Era, so sit back and enjoy the read!

* * *

><p><span>Gundam 00 Sensou: The Ideal of Gundam<span>

Chapter 1: A repeated cycle

Humanity had existed for centuries. And in those centuries countless wars had been waged. The cycle seemed endless, no one learnt from the wars. Alls that changed was the way those wars were conducted. Humanity moved into space, and as science developed, new ideas led to hatred. With the existence of Coordinators and the formation of the Plant nations came a new breed of hate. New labels, those whom were "Natural" and the genetically modified Coordinators had further divided humanity. Though the nations of Earth were slowly joining into an Alliance, many countries remained undeveloped. These areas were still consumed in the conflicts of religion.

While the governments of the Earth Alliance and ZAFT were on the brink of war, countries such as the Republic of Krugis were still facing civil war. In the Thirty-Fourth day of the conflict, fighting within the city had devastated much of Krugis. On the borders of the country, factions still exchanged fire. This wasn't a conflict of politics, but of religion. Young boys had been brainwashed into serving "gods will". But in actuality, the boys had killed their families simply to appease the blood lust of a madman. The words that had once been spoken to him echoed through Soran's mind.

He ran through the trenches, terror gripping at his heart. This is what his faith had given him. Dead friends and the blood of his parent's on his hands. He leant against the wall of a wrecked desert hut. His hands scrambled against his rifle, checking the magazine for bullets. Incoming gunfire warned him of enemies coming his way. Soran ran, firing his gun at his pursuers. As he ran, he listened to the words spoken to him once before. They were useless to him now.

'There is no god,' He thought.

The ground shook as Soran dived for cover. He hid, hugging his rifle as the enemies fired on his position.

'In this world, there is no god!'

The ground continued to shake as a tank rolled across the streets. Soran heard the clicking sound the tank would make when it altered the direction of its turret. He held his rifle tightly, never praying as he rushed out cover. The next thing he saw wasn't a bullet but a light. A pink beam of light flew out of the sky, cutting the tank in half. Soran looked up and widened his eyes in awe. Flying in the sky was the most magnificent sight he had ever seen. A truly inspiring sight, they flew like angels, no gods themselves. Soran Ibrahim now longer believed in god, he believed in something greater.

Two machines based on the model of a human, they were the future of warfare. Though they both bared the same name, only one of them could truly be called Gundam, even if it was incomplete. The First Gundam flew at its opponent, firing its beam rifle. It's brother unit, the O Gundam blocked the shots with its shield, and then fired its GN pistol. Both machines hadn't been painted; the First had a thicker body and a completely different power source. The O Gundam however had a GN Drive, a revolutionary power source that generated greenish particles. These particles shaped into a trail similar to wings as the O flew at the First. The First held out its shield, blocking the O's beam sabre. Both machines bore identical head designs, they seemed to stare at one another as they locked weapons.

The O Gundam dragged its beam sabre across the First's shield, cutting the shield down the middle. Throwing its incomplete shield aside, the First Gundam drew its beam sabre. Its generator was weak, so in turn the beam blade was a weak blade. But still the Gundam fought on, slamming its sabre against the O's. The sparks flew across the desert and both Gundam's engaged their thrusters. They took flight, moving past the clouds and beyond Krugis.

Earth Alliance officials closed the file on the event. Witnesses were silenced and Krugis was left to burn. The First G-Weapon project continued and even the First Gundam's pilot was told to forget the things he saw that day. But he still asked the questions everyone else was afraid to ask.

"Someone stole the idea of Gundam, and they managed to create a machine faster than we could, even though the RX is the first idea composed, it isn't the first to be rolled out for combat is it?" Jack asked.

His father simply ignored him and returned to work on the First's new generator. Jack pulled his father away from his work, gripping the collar of his lab coat.

"That thing intervened in the conflict in Krugis, preventing it from escalating into other nearby countries. If it intervened once it'll do it again, the question we should be asking is how long do we have to prepare?"

"Son, enough leave it to the Earth Alliance to worry about. While it's true this new being is of concern, these interventions may just be what the world needs. The eradication of war through force, perhaps the only way to beat war is with war." Jack's father explained.

Jack narrowed his eyes before punching his father across the face. The older man looked at his son in shock, the young man's hands trembled slightly.

"You know Albert Einstein is my idol, he didn't just know physics, he knew people as well. There is a quote that I've come to value above all the others "Peace cannot be kept by force, it can only be achieved by understanding"…I agree with him whole heartedly father!"

* * *

><p>Years passed and the First Gundam project was forgotten. But the ideal of Gundam was carried on not just by Admiral Halberton, but also by an organisation known as Celestial Being. Its goal: The eradication of war through force! Five years after the Krugis rebellion, war continues and the promotion of war still exists. The time to begin the plan was now, in the midst of a real war.<p>

"FIRE!" The Earth Alliance naval officer yelled.

Shells slammed into the beached ZAFT forces. The Earth Alliance Seventh Naval fleet engaged the Hawke Team of ZAFT. Commander William Hawke flew his DINN across the air, shooting down Earth Alliance Spearhead jets. The green eyed, black haired commander huffed at the Earth Alliance force. Sure they had the superior numbers, but ZAFT outweighed them with mobile suit technology. While the Alliance had a formidable submarine fleet, they were useless against the ZAFT Goohn's, the pride of the underwater forces. The Goohn's fired their torpedoes, easily destroying the submarines. One of the Goohn's emerged from the water and fired the energy cannon on its head, destroying an Earth alliance ship.

"KEEP FIRING! DESTROY THE ZAFT FORCES!" The EA captain yelled like a madman, consumed with hatred for the Coordinators.

A GINN fired its rifle at the naval ship, but a flurry of missiles flew into its side. Three artillery trucks rolled across the rocky surface of the beach, firing their missiles into the GINN. But the GINN stumbled forward, falling right on top of the trucks. One of the GINN's, which was a brighter green than the others fired its machine gun, destroying Linear tanks and Artillery trucks left and right. Its pilot left out an amused laugh as he squashed one more truck.

"That's right, run away bitches, the names Patrick Colasour, I've never lost a mock battle!" The red haired pilot cheered for himself.

"Colasour, shut up!" Hawke muttered.

"How long do they intend to keep fighting Commander?" Patrick asked.

"Until every last one of us is destroyed, we'll have to return the favour!"

"What do you mean sir?"

"You didn't hear this from me Colasour, but Zala is beginning that could very well tip the balance of this war."

Hawke smiled as Colasour bombarded him with questions. If only he could tell his soldiers of Zala's future for both the Earth and the naturals. In a few months time, Earth would be a distant memory and the coordinators would become the dominant species they were meant to be.

'For the sake of a better world, all of the naturals must die,' Hawke thought privately.

He looked at his radar in confusion and tapped the machine. His radar wasn't working and it wasn't just N-Jammer interference this time.

"All units be careful, the naturals must be pulling something!" Hawke said.

"Sir, incoming machine…it's not a GINN sir!"

Hawke turned his DINN around, focusing his camera on the incoming silhouette. He had seen the reports about the Heliopolis raid and the battles with the legged ship. But this machine was definitely a different model of G-Weapon. Its armour was a blue and white colour, but unlike the Strike its general structure was smoother. The G-Weapon was also shorter than the Strike and its head design was completely different, but it still had the general face and V-Fin horn of a G-Weapon. Hawke noticed that the unit was equipped with some kind of sword. Upon closer inspection, Hawke saw the words "Exia" written on the V-Fin.

"Targets identified, beginning first phase of interventions," The Pilot wore a blue flight suit with a purple visor covering his head. His voice lacked emotion and his eyes seemed almost empty. "Exia, Setsuna F Seiei, eliminating targets!"

The Exia slid out its GN Sword and increased speed. Hawke spotted the Exia's power source, a strange furnace on its back that generated yellow particles. Setsuna targeted the nearest machines, two DINN's. With incredible speed and accuracy, he sliced off the mobile suit's wings and gun arms with single swings of his sword. The pilots ejected, looking at the Exia in shock.

"Sir, what's going on?" An Earth alliance soldier asked his captain.

"Are they friendly, someone get General Revil on the horn!"

"I'm sorry sir, but long range communication has been cut."

"That machine's approaching us!" One of the soldiers panicked.

Setsuna landed on the Earth Alliance navy ship, cutting off its linear cannons. Then he dragged his sword across the side, knocking off its racks of ammo, missiles and machine guns. He flew off of the ship, leaving its crew to abandon ship as he disarmed another DINN.

"All Goohn's, engage that G-Weapon, hit him from below," Hawke ordered.

But his only reply was a series of yells and screams. Goohn's were being attacked underwater, but they could do nothing to fight back. Torpedoes slammed into their arms and sides, forcing the pilots to dangerously abandon their mobile suits from underwater. Far away from the battle, a green Gundam similar to the Exia held a launcher of some kind, firing torpedoes into the water. Its V-Fin was covering its eyes and the pilot inside was looking down a scope device. He wore a green flight suit, his helmet resting beside him.

"Targets locked on, Lockon!" The orange Haro sitting on its perch flapped its wings as the pilot fired more torpedoes.

He slid the scope back and disengaged the torpedo launcher. The Gundam pulled a sniper rifle off of its shoulder and the brown haired pilot looked back down his scope.

"Exia seems to be having fun Haro, here we go, Dynames, Lockon Stratos sniping the targets!" The young man said.

"Sniping the targets! Sniping the targets!" The Haro chirped.

The Dynames fired its GN rifle, hitting the wings and engines of the jets and vertical landing aircraft the Earth Alliance used. Lockon fired shot after shot, hitting each machine one by one. Exia landed on the nearby island, strafing to the right to dodge machine gun and ion cannon fire. Setsuna beheaded a GINN, and then cut another GINN's arms off. He avoided the cockpits, purely disarming his targets.

"Who do you people think you are?" Patrick growled.

Patrick drew his sword, running straight towards the Exia.

"I'm an ace asshole, an un defeated ace, you hear me?"

Setsuna swung his blade, cutting off the GINN's hand.

"I'm! Special!" Patrick said, even as the Exia cut his arms and legs off.

The ZAFT pilots resisted the urge to laugh at Patrick's humiliating defeat as they engaged the Exia at close range. Setsuna slashed off their sword arms and jumped into the air. He span the Exia around, beheading two more machines, when he landed he then swung around and cut off their legs. Hawke looked at the scene in anger before diving his DINN downwards.

"Damn monsters, your mobile suits aren't superior yet!" Hawke said as he fired his shotgun and machine gun.

The Exia crossed its arms together, blocking the bullets that flew towards it. Lockon targeted the DINN, firing a shot that took out its machine gun arm. But Hawke didn't give up there. He yelled as he aimed his shotgun at the Exia. Setsuna swung his sword, horizontally cutting the DINN's head and arm off. The DINN crashed into the ground, right in front of the Exia.

"Damn you, who the hell are you anyway?" Hawke wondered.

The Exia and the Dynames flew into the air, abandoning what was left of the ZAFT and EA forces. Lockon leant back in his seat, leaving piloting to his Haro.

"Phase one, get their attention, I wonder how Tieria and Allelujah are doing," Lockon said.

Setsuna ignored the statement, remaining alert in case they were given new orders. Lockon sighed; his partner was a stick in the mud.

* * *

><p>At the same time, a separate intervention was carried out. ZAFT engineers were overseeing the transport of new experimental weaponry that utilised energy based ammo. Their escort was Five DINN's. The truck driver slapped a fly off of his neck; he just had to go to a hot country for the transport. ZAFT territory in the Amazon was small, but they still had enough to be on at least even grounds with the EA.<p>

"Can you believe this shit? Two thousand dollars to keep out mouths shut, when we don't even know what we're delivering!" The extra driver said, planting his feet on the dashboard.

"Word on the base is that the Defence Committee Chairman Zala is using this for some weapons project, no complaint to me if it ends the war," The older man said.

"Shit, I wish we got paid more, I mean if this things so precious we should get extra hazard pay. Christ two thousand fucking dollars, the grunts are getting paid more than us."

The young driver switched on his portable TV, sitting back to watch the shows. His senior shook his head, why the hell would they need hazard pay when nothing was happening? The young man cursed as static spread across the TV screen. He hit the device against the dashboard, trying to get it back on. The I-pod on the dashboard also began to crackle.

"What the hells going on?" The driver wondered.

"Sir, we've got an object on the road ahead," One of the DINN pilots said.

The commander of the DINN squadron raised his eyebrows before zooming in on the object. He widened his eyes, looking upon an obvious enemy. Its armour was incredibly thick and bulky; generators of some kind were attached to its legs and arms. A furnace on the back of the machine generated yellow particles, the same kind that the other generators gave off. The massive machine folded out a pair of three barrelled cannons on its shoulders, targeting the DINNs.

"ALL UNITS EVADE!" The commander yelled.

Suddenly, the mobile suit fired its cannons, consuming the DINNs in a pink blast.

"Oh my god!" The driver gasped.

The bulky Gundam raised its GN bazooka, opening the barrel and spinning the turbine that released the GN particles. Its pilot wore a purple flight suit, with a yellow visor covering his features. His eyes gave off a yellow glow as he targeted the truck.

"Virtue, Tieria Erde, destroying target!"

The drivers yelled as the Virtue released a massive wave of pink energy. Tieria showed no mercy, destroying every inch of the truck and its cargo. He lowered his GN Bazooka and flew the Virtue upwards. The mission was complete; it was time to go back to the meeting point.

* * *

><p>ZAFT wasn't the only force making weapons advancements. The Earth Alliance had to keep up with ZAFT technology, so they were trying to convert captured GINNs into units that Naturals would be able to pilot. Part of this involved making an OS for naturals, something a factory in Iceland worked tirelessly to accomplish. Around midnight, workers abandoned the factory, leaving the GINNs inside the warehouses. A simple mission that would avoid bloodshed.<p>

"Sorry Hallelujah, your not needed in this mission. I hope you'll never be needed!" The brown haired pilot muttered as he flew his machine over the military base.

He wore an orange flight suit; his purple visor slid up to expose his face. His brown hair obscured his right eye, while his left grey eye stared at his reflection. In his reflection he didn't see a gentle expression. He saw staring back at him a young man identical to himself, but his hair covered his left eye, exposing a gold right eye. The reflections expression was also one of menacing blood lust.

"Sooner or later Allelujah you're going to need my help, it's just a matter of time!" The reflection said.

Allelujah narrowed his eyes before pulling the trigger. His jet opened its tail unit, firing vertical missiles that bombarded the EA warehouse. Allelujah leant back into his seat, taking deep breaths to calm himself. The fires spread throughout the EA facility, destroying the GINNs and the data that had been compiled. Emergency crews worked to put out the fires and search for anything that could be salvaged. But the GN missiles had done their job well; Kyrio's first mission was a success.

* * *

><p>Reports on all three interventions were given to the top people of the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. Council chairman Siegel Clyne and Defence Committee chairman Patrick Zala had given up their arguments over Coordinator cloning programs and military operations in order to discuss these recent interventions. Likewise on Earth, the president had left the response over the interventions to one of his advisors Djibril.<p>

"Beam weaponry, anti-mobile suit swords, a system that interferes with electronics and a propulsion system that doesn't need wings. The influence of the Heliopolis machines is subtle, but these machines seem to be of a completely different design." Clyne explained, looking at a blurred picture of the Exia.

"Commander Hawke's team all survived along with those Earth Alliance marines. Apparently they all left one another alone after seeing a force decimate them, that and they had no more weapons to fight each other with." Zala said, sipping from his drink canister.

"Unbelievable, an armed intervention that stopped the fighting, I wonder what their intentions are!"

Djibril sat in his private bunker, stroking his cat whilst looking at the blurred out images of the Exia and the reports handed in by the Alliance survivors. The man focused specifically on the Gundam's drive, a furnace on its back. He wasn't forming plans to overcome such a machine, but plans to capture it.

"Interesting machines, I wonder what your next move will be, G-Weapons!" Djibril whispered, smiling as he raised his wine glass.

* * *

><p>War had consumed the planet, now was the time for Celestial Being to begin its plan. The eradication of war through force, the prevention of future battles through military interventions. They would intervene during battles and commit raids on weapon companies and military warehouses. Ocher GINNS fired at Earth Alliance tanks and marine teams, decimating the military forces. These GINNs didn't belong to ZAFT but to a terrorist cell in the local regions of Iran. When the fight became bloody, the Gundams intervened.<p>

"Destroying the targets!" Setsuna said.

Exia landed in the sands between the Earth Alliance forces and the terrorists. Setsuna flew at the Ocher GINN's, easily cutting them apart with his GN Sword. He dodged a volley of missiles, flipping his Gundam in midair. The Exia folded back its sword, gripping its beam pistol and firing several shots into the Earth Alliance tanks. Setsuna then turned around, shooting two GINN's in the head. He drew a beam sabre as an Ocher GINN rushed towards him. The GINN swung its axe down, but the Exia split the axe apart with its sabre. Then Setsuna cut off the GINN's arm and kicked out its legs. The GINN slammed into the ground, the numerous screens inside the cockpit cracking.

"Intervention successful, moving onto next target!"

"No problem Setsuna, I've got them in my sights, Lockon Stratos sniping the targets," Lockon said as he fired several shots from his beam rifle.

He hit the ammo warehouses of the local militia, blowing them up along with any unoccupied mobile suit he could find. Lockon had no qualms with killing terrorists; unlike the previous mission casualties were a definite. Dynames continued to fire shot after shot from its rifle, only needing one bema to hit each target. Explosions rocked the mountain region that the terrorists made their homes in.

Kyrios and Virtue meanwhile hit their targets together. Virtue landed in the middle of an Earth Alliance base, one that was building mobile suits. Tieria coldly targeted a whole line of warehouses. He lifted his GN Bazooka, firing a single blast that took out four warehouses. Earth Alliance soldiers ran towards the artillery trucks and machine gun stations. But a volley of pink beams took out the trucks before the soldiers could get close. The soldiers looked up, widening their eyes to see the Kyrios Gundam. It had changed out of its jet form and fired its submachine gun, destroying aircraft and jets before the pilots could sortie.

* * *

><p>Muruta Azrael threw the report he had been given against the wall. The four Extended machines were supposed to be finished quickly. But this Celestial Being had interfered, preventing the building of the Calamity, the Raider and the Forbidden's back units. Djibril was interested in getting his hands on those strange generators, but what Azrael wanted was for those machines to be gone.<p>

"Miss Williams," Muruta said.

"What is it sir?" His assistant asked.

"Call my good friend Gary would you? He and I have some business to discuss," Azrael smirked as he sat back at his desk.

* * *

><p>General Revil was a forty-year veteran, and all his years of combat he had never seen such devastation as the devastation caused by a series of attacks carried out by what locals described as "Three demons". According to his spy in ZAFT, a team of young mobile suit pilots was tracking the trail left by this "trinity". But the trinity had attacked Earth Alliance regions as well, specifically desert villages that allegedly supported terrorist cells. Revil sighed as he watched his troops care for the injured and dying.<p>

"Sir, our tech guys have been reading the area, their scans have apparently found traces of a energy produced by a Pseudo GN drive," An officer whispered to Revil.

The general widened his eyes, gripping the officer's jacket.

"Share this information with no one, and get the solar furnace project director on the line, I want to know what the hell is going on." Revil's tone was fierce and he had every right to be angry.

Survivors and a minimal wounded had been left by the other Gundams, but this Trinity was devastating and apparently the three pilots had come from the Alliance labs. Revil had heard rumours of he inhumane experiments carried out in order to create soldiers on par with coordinators. But until he had sufficient evidence he was never willing to confront his superiors about any of the less than moral acts that the Alliance had been rumoured to commit. General Revil returned to the nearby command centre and looked over an email sent to him by an old friend.

_"Name and goal, that's all I can give you, make sure the public doesn't find out, no need for a panic to spread."_

_YK_

_PS, Wife says Hi, hope you make it to our kid's funeral_

Revil shook his head; his friend thought he was clever and subtle. But the man had a way of taking risks, putting your initials on the message was bad enough but inviting you to your children's funeral was ridiculous. Then again Revil could take risks himself. He began to type in radio codes given to him by Admiral Halberton. There was a group of people whom would be very interested in this Celestial Being.

* * *

><p>In space, no one could hear you hum. Unfortunately in the controlled environment of a shuttle everyone would hear you hum. A man with silver hair and an empty left eye squeezed his hands into fists. The man sitting next to him was humming to himself, tapping his pen against his notepad. Finally the silver haired man had enough.<p>

"FOR GODS SAKE YAMATO WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE ACT!" Sakon Date yelled.

Yamato looked at the one eyed mercenary in confusion while the pilot of the shuttle ignored the confrontation. The pilot was a red haired man, wearing a red Orb flight suit. Sakon got off his seat and looked Yamato in the eyes.

"You've been humming Japanese songs since you left Halberton's fleet. I like Daybreaks bell and Invoke as much as…actually I pretty much hate them, but the point still stands, why are you humming when you should be crying?" Sakon asked.

"I can save them you know, cloning can bring my children back," Yamato said, his happy smile fading. "Actually, I don't truly believe that, what I do believe is that my children are waiting for me, I'll tell them about all the Anime and the music they missed!"

Sakon sighed and floated to the co-pilot chair. Yamato had his own way of coping with grief. Sakon knew that he'd probably gotten too used to Casvall's silence. Casvall nodded to Sakon, whom immediately got to work.

"We've got an incoming transport Mr Kuzunagi, we're out of range of ZAFT and EA communications. The horns all yours if you'd like to use it," Sakon explained.

But Yamato was already out of the room, on his way to the bathroom for a fresh set of tissues. Casvall gave an annoyed look to Sakon, the man had to remind Yamato of his daughter and son's recent deaths. Casvall took the phone and tossed it to Sakon, accepting the long-range hail.

"Um hello…quit giving me that look Casvall I didn't mean it, sorry this is shuttle 06Delta, we're here to meet to discuss your plans for the future," Sakon said.

No response came, but Sakon knew they were out there. Casvall suspected they were but Sakon himself knew.

"Listen, we're not in the mood for a fight and if you've got more mobile suits in that thing while I'm pretty sure Casvall would survive I'll get owned…yes I know Casvall flattery will get me no where, stop glaring damn it! Our boss wants to discuss your next move with you, he gives his word that he wont say any thing about you to anyone. We know you have a contact on Earth, she put us on the path, and right now we just want answers about your organisation… all right we know who intercepted the messages you sent to the media companies, we know why the whole world doesn't know Celestial Being exists and that this goes against your original plan. Talk to us and we can help you form a new plan!"

Sakon waited, and waited for the response. A moment passed before a screen appeared. It showed the interior of a ship bridge, beige painted walls and consoles set up throughout the bridge. Two girls were working on navigations and communication respectively, one had pink hair and the other had brown hair. A young black haired man sat at the piloting seat, while a younger boy sat as the co-pilot and gunner. Sakon's eyes widened, not out of shock but amazement. A woman stood in the centre, her arms crossed over her chest. She had brown hair that reached to her waist.

"This is the Ptolemaios, I am Sumeragi Lee Noriega, identify yourselves or we will launch our mobile suits!" The woman declared her no nonsense intentions quite clearly.

Casvall narrowed his eyes as the woman, who stared right back. Akushi had given them Intel about the Four Gundams Virtue, Exia, Dynames and Kyrios, but could there be more. Or was this "Sumeragi" simply bluffing as part of a scare tactic. Casvall remained on the alert, unclipping his seatbelt in case he needed to rush for his HMT GINN. Sakon however did what was typical of him, he dog whistled.

"Wow, the Captains are getting hotter huh Casvall!" Sakon said.

That earned him a look from both Casvall and Sumeragi. Casvall looked to Sumeragi and nodded his head before slapping Sakon round the back of the head.

"Thank you, now please tell us what you want," Sumeragi said.

"Miss Sumeragi, my name is Yamato Kuzunagi, we wish to speak with your organisation. We have something very important to discuss, the future of the entire world and Celestial Being's place in it!" Yamato explained as he floated onto the bridge. "While I understand that Celestial Beings intention is to end war, I fear that in the midst of this conflict your interventions may cost more lives than even this current war, please Miss Sumeragi I will come alone onto your ships if I must, if you have mobile suits you can have them watch my friends."

Sumeragi looked at his man, a man whose eyes were blood red with tears. Perhaps he was someone who could sympathise with their goal.

"We are sending you coordinates, maybe then you can tell us why you stopped us from releasing the announcement of Celestial Beings intentions!" Sumeragi said.

"All will be explained, thank you for giving me this chance."

* * *

><p>Far away from the meeting, a man smiled as he lifted a glass of wine to his lips. He sat in his office, watching the events of the world unfold. His suit was finely cut and pressed, indicating his upper class upbringing. The man's assistant stood to the side, looking with mild interest. Allejandro Corner watched the world with great interest.<p>

"It seems someone wishes to interfere with Aeolia Schenbergs plan," Allejandro said.

"Patrick Zala, Muruta Azrael or perhaps Uragiri? Or do you have some involvement with it?" His assistant asked.

"No Ribbons, I am merely an observer, this war and Celestial Being, I wonder if they can truly change the world or if their mission is doomed to fail. Either way, I do believe that the events to come will have significance, even if the world doesn't know of their existence." Allejandro laughed while Ribbons Almark hid a smirk.

* * *

><p>Another observer of the conflict smiled to herself. It wasn't just Celestial Beings actions, but the actions of one Gekido Jaeger. The young Chinese girl looked at the reports her servant had given her. Pictures had been taken of the Gundam Purpose and its numerous battles.<p>

"A Gundam that fights to change the world from within the military and multiple Gundams that seek to change the world on their own. Either way the world will change." Wang Lieu May said as she gave the pictures back to her servant.

She looked out at her estate, a place clear from conflict. But elsewhere battles were still being fought and even without battle, the sense of war was still there in the soldier's hearts. She had no idea how the Celestial Being announcement broadcast had been intercepted, but she knew that the Intel she had given Yamato Kuzunagi wouldn't go to waste. Celestial Being had its goals and so with Wang.

* * *

><p>A magnificent white and red ship hovered over the water. Crewmembers were enjoying their temporary respite, but acknowledged the fact that at any moment ZAFT may pursue them. They worked for the Earth Alliance, but many of the volunteers had been on Heliopolis before it was broken apart by ZAFT. The teenagers, Sai, Miriallia, Kuzzey and Tolle enjoyed the sun on the deck outside. Murdock and his crew of engineers worked on the Archangel's collection of mobile weapons. Mechanics crowded around the Strike, while the thicker armoured Gundam Purpose was left alone. A brown haired boy worked at his computer, resisting the advances of a red haired girl, someone who had become his lover in the past week or so.<p>

"Kira, the Captain wants to see us," A gruff voice said at the door.

Kira got off his chair, saying he'd see Flay later. A grey haired boy stood waiting, unlike Kira he didn't war the Alliance blue jacket. Instead he carried it over his shoulder, showing off his arms.

"Why does Miss Murrue want to see us Gekido?" Kira asked.

"Something that's being classified at Alliance high command," Gekido Jaeger said.

The two boys stepped into Murrue Ramias's office. Mu La Flaga stood over the desk, waiting in full dress uniform. They were speaking with a man in a general's uniform.

"Gekido Jaeger I presume?" The General asked.

"You'd be right General Revil, Gekido put your jacket on," Murrue ordered.

"Its no problem Ramias as far as I'm concerned this meeting isn't happening. But the message is still clear, watch this" Revil said before the screen split, showing another video.

A balding man sat at a chair, his surroundings seemed like the interior of a mansion. He had a monocle over his eye and looked directly at the camera as if he was looking at the viewers. Kira knew this man from a paper he had read, Aeolia Schenberg, the physicist and engineer. But he had been dead for decades now.

"_I would like to address this statement to every single human being born and raised on Earth. We call ourselves simply Celestial Being. We are a private armed organisation in possession of the mobile weapon Gundam. The main objective of Celestial Being's activities is to completely eliminate acts of war from this world. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all to rid ourselves of the scourge of war. As of this moment I make this declaration to all humanity. Territory, religion, energy no matter what the reason or excuse if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with our force. Any country, organisation or corporation that promotes war will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves Celestial Being. We are an armed organisation that was established to eliminate all acts of war from this world."_

The four were left stunned by this revelation, particularly Kira and Gekido. As far as they had known their Gundams had been the first. But for a man like Aeolia Schenberg to use a term like Gundam shattered their opinions of their machines. However Gekido looked at the pictures Revil showed them of the Kyrios and the Exia. Yes they were Gundams, but so was the Purpose. It was called a Gundam so it had to be a real Gundam right?

"Eliminate acts of war from this world, they sound like a terrorist organisation," Mu said.

"No…a terrorist organisation would say "we're fighting for the freedom of our people" right before blowing up people that have nothing to do with their suffering, these guys are organised." Gekido explained.

"True, they must have resources, I mean they've built G-Weapons in secret," Murrue said.

"Or maybe someone at the top hasn't been looking."

"An interesting theory Jaeger but cynicism will get us no where," Revil chimed in.

"General sir, why have you shown us this?" Kira asked.

"Well son the truth is I don't trust anyone else to have this info. The Admirals are taking advantage of whatever cock up Celestial Being had with this broadcast to keep the world knowing about its existence. So in turn any soldiers who encounter them are to keep quiet, that includes your crew. You don't write down the details in your reports, you don't acknowledge them in radio transmissions. If you encounter them, the event never happened, is that clear?" Revil asked.

"Yes sir, we appreciate the heads up, good luck on your side sir." Murrue saluted the general before cutting the line.

Gekido sighed before leaving the office. No dismiss from Murrue was necessary, after all the meeting never happened. Kira watched Gekido leave, he didn't consider himself a psychologist but even he could read body language well. This revelation really bothered Gekido. Kira didn't mind so much, the Strike was still a powerful mobile suit, even if Celestial Being didn't acknowledge it as a Gundam.

* * *

><p>Setsuna didn't believe in God, he had lost that faith. But he still believed in one divine power, the power of the Gundams. That was a power that could bring an end to war through force. He and Lockon both sat inside the cockpits of their Gundams, awaiting orders from the Ptolemaios. When the call came through, they both put on their helmets and prepared to launch.<p>

"Next target found, next target found!" The Haro chirped.

"Yep, new orders Setsuna, looks like we're going to fight a Gundam," Lockon said.

"Make no mistake Lockon Stratos that machine is not a Gundam, no matter what it looks like it isn't a part of the plan and its mere existence is but evidence of Orb's hypocrisy." Tieria explained over the long distance radio.

"Still, I've heard some rumours about the pilot," Allelujah said.

Setsuna raised his head as he looked at the target.

"Its not Gundam!" He said.

Celestial Beings next intervention, the Purpose and its pilot Gekido Jaeger!

Next Chapter 2: Celestial Being

* * *

><p>So there we are, the first part of a story that might get bigger depending on the ideas I get. Things will get better, with more characters from both series appearing, The Astray cast, Athrun and Cagalli, Sergie Smirnov and Soma Pieres will get involved, Ali Al Sachez will definately get involved (and fans who didnt spot the reference to him shame on you :).<p>

Graham Aker might be involved, but his role will be lessoned, my OC Akushi may appear, in fact what did you guys think of an extended fight between Akushi and the Trinity siblings?

Also I might expand the role of Commander Hawke, honestly true story this, it was a name I just come out with because I intended on Hawke to be a grunt character but then I suddenly realised "He's got the same name as Lunamaria and Meyrin". So what do you guys think of introducing Meyrin and Luna's relative as a Zala loyalist?

Now for my loyal readers who have given me OC's, if you'd like I can involve your OC's, send me an idea (and a review) if you'd like them to be involved. Also to both loyal followers and new comers, if you have an OC Meister or Meister-Hunter send me the profile and I might consider bringing him/her in. But the Gundam cant be overpowering, it can only be as powerful as the other CB units. Thanks again for reading and please send me a review, convince me to update again :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam, the Bagal team is the ownership of 00virtuezero, the new Meisters are mine however

Takuya Matsuro, Meister of GN Vortex, a boy with the desire to eliminate war

Zen, Meister of the Dragoon, polite but sickly Celestial Being recruit

Elizabeth Glenshaw, Meister of the GN-Storm, a mysterious girl with a shocking secret

Here's my next update guys, sorry if it isnt as big as the first one, but there is a lot of action going on here, enjoy

* * *

><p><span>Gundam 00 Sensou: Ideal of Gundam<span>

Chapter 2: Celestial Being

Their existence was a contradiction: the eradication of war through force. That was Celestial Being, and the Gundam was their tool. Gekido rolled to his side, looking at the inactive Blue Haro on his table. Ever since he had gotten off duty he had been sitting in his bed, contemplating the existence of this contradictory force. Eradicating war through force, Gekido loved a good fight. But to destroy war with the very force that creates it. Establishing order was one thing; using strength to overcome a force that threatened others was acceptable. But to establish peace with force, to destroy all means of conflict seemed to be the equivalent of a dictatorship. Also, sometimes power created victims, and those victims gained the desire to gain revenge through war. Gekido hoped that Celestial Being knew what it was doing; because the last thing the world needed was more victims from a self-righteous organisations campaign.

Kira had taken Mu's advice to heart, forget Celestial Being. Focus on what's right in front of you. That's what Kira did; he finished his shift with the Strike and immediately retreated to his room. Waiting for him was Flay Alster. He tried to resist at first, but soon Flay had pushed him onto the bed and the two enjoyed one another's company. Kira blushed as he thought of locking the door. But Flay seemed adamant to get what she wanted. In fact she seemed particularly aggressive today. Kira smiled as Flay kissed him, how did he get so lucky?

"Peace cannot be kept through force, it can only be achieved through understanding," Gekido said, writing the note down in his book.

"Albert Einstein right?" Cagalli asked from the doorway.

Gekido sat up on his bunk and looked to the Princess of Orb. Although she had yet to reveal herself, Gekido suspected that Cagalli was royalty. He put his notebook back in his pocket and got off his bed.

"I seem to remember someone else saying it," he said grudgingly.

"Really, who?"

"Can't remember," Gekido dismissively walked away, making his way to the cafeteria.

Cagalli shook her head, what a stubborn man!

* * *

><p>Casvall analysed the ship of Celestial Being. The Ptolemaios seemed to run off of the same generator system these GN Gundam's used. Yamato's shuttle would certainly be no match for the ship, although Sakon remained adamant that Casvall's High Manoeuvre type GINN could handle whatever Celestial Being threw out. Casvall's mobile suit held Sakon and Yamato in its hand. The ship opened its hanger and the GINN walked straight into the hanger.<p>

"EEEH! Athrun sold you guys Haro's too!" Yamato cheered.

The round robots were currently attached to maintenance druids. They floated towards the Red GINN, but backed off as Sakon gave them looks.

"Run away little bouncers, my buds suit wont need maintenance today," He growled.

Casvall climbed out of his machine, looking to Yamato and Sakon as they took off their helmets. The door slid open, revealing two men. They were both dressed in the same white space suits and holding guns. One was a young man with short black hair; the other was older and wore glasses.

"Throw whatever weapons you've got over here and do it slowly," The young man demanded.

Sakon shook his head and reached for his combat knife.

"Lasse, Ian, that wont be necessary!"

Sakon's jaw dropped as Sumeragi floated in between Lasse and Ian Vashti.

"Wow, are you single?" Sakon asked.

Casvall shook his head while Yamato chuckled. The group floated through the corridors of the ship and made their way to the bridge. Waiting for them were the other members of the crew. There were three girls and three boys. Two of the girls wore the standard space suits; one had pink hair and seemed to be nervous. However her opposite seemed particularly chirpy, her brown hair tied into two pigtails. The other girl was a pilot, or at least her customised flight suit distinguished her from the others. She was taller than the other two; her flight suit was a bright yellow colour. Her red hair was long, that much Casvall could tell from the numerous buns she had tied them into. She seemed disinterested in what was going on, or she was at least distracted.

Two of the boys seemed to be eager to meet knew people. One was a regular crewmember; he had a regular kind of look to him, his brown hair and boyish face made him out of place in a car like organisation. The other two were pilots; one had a slim frame covered by his black flight suit. He had black hair that slightly covered his dark eyes. His fellow pilot wore a white flight suit and had orange hair, marking him as a coordinator.

"Everyone, mister Kuzunagi and his men will be our guests for the next few hours, after they have gone we will move out to commence the next mission," Sumeragi explained.

Casvall pulled off his helmet, causing the two girls to blush. Sakon chuckled, patting Casvall on the shoulder.

"Thank you everyone, this is Sakon Date and Casvall, we'll be out of your hair soon but we just wanted to talk about what you guys are going to do," Yamato explained.

"I can guess what Tieria would say," The orange haired boy said.

"Please try to understand sir, the fact that you know about us already is a concern, we don't even know whether you're an enemy," The black haired pilot said.

"Well maybe we should start with names, I've given you mine and my companion's names, its only fair you give yours right?" Yamato asked.

Sumeragi turned to her crew, nodding her head. Of course they wouldn't give their real names. In fact a large majority of the crew really knew anything about one another. They all had orders of confidentiality and they all bore codenames. The brown haired girl was the first to step up, smiling at Casvall.

"Christina Sierra, pleased to meet you all," She said.

"Lasse Aeon, I'm the Ptolemaois's pilot!"

"Ian Vashti, I work on the Gundam's and anything else mechanical."

"Lichtendahl Tsery."

Sakon looked at the brown haired boy, mouthing his name.

"Just call me Lichty, everyone does," Lichty grinned.

"Hey did you guys forget about me?" A blonde haired man asked from the doorway.

He floated onto the bridge, wearing a pair of sunglasses. Sakon looked at the man with narrowed eyes. No one else seemed to notice it but there was something strange about this man.

"I'm the doctor here, names Joyce Moreno," The man said.

Firstly he had a girls name; secondly he was wearing sunglasses in outer space. Why wear sunglasses in space?

"Seriously doesn't anyone find that suspicious?" Sakon asked, pointing at Joyce's glasses.

The others looked at him oddly and he sighed. Christina pushed her friend forward, giving her a pat on the back for support.

"Feldt Grace, my names Feldt," the girl said.

"Don't worry kid, Casvall and I ain't that tough, well actually I was a born and bred bad ass, Casvall's a sensitive soul," Sakon grinned, even as Casvall slapped him again.

"These are three of our Seven Gundam Meisters, they pilot the GN-Vortex, the GN-Dragoon and the GN-Storm," Sumeragi said as she motioned to the Gundam pilots.

"My name is Takuya Matsuro, my Gundam is the Vortex," The Coordinator said, bowing his head to the guests.

"Zen, Meister of the Dragoon, that's the only name Veda gave me, I'm sorry if it seems a bit strange," The slim pilot said before he started coughing.

"No problem kid, Casvall only uses one name anyway," Sakon said.

"Elizabeth Glenshaw."

The young red haired woman promptly floated out of the room.

"Liz Glenshaw huh? I like it, easy to remember," Sakon chuckled.

Casvall looked at the girl's back as she floated past him. She didn't seem interested in talking or at least staying for Yamato's briefing. Either she was anti-social or she was cause for suspicion. Lichty, Ian and Lasse stayed on the bridge while Sumeragi took the group to the briefing room. It was a room with at least four screens and a dome of some kind on the floor, the dome pointed outwards, meaning could walked over it and also use it as a map. Yamato gave Sumeragi a disk, confusing both Casvall and Sakon. The woman put the disk into the drive, bringing up a 3D image of the Purpose.

"A Gundam?" Feldt asked.

"It doesn't have a GN Drive but the head design heavily resembles the O Gundam," Zen noted.

"Bigger chest armour though, it looks like it can take damage but also dodge too. It has standard thrusters on the back with rockets and folded wings for flying. Outward armaments appear to be Vulcan guns and beam sabres, a well balanced unit, but it cant be a real Gundam," Sumeragi explained, crossing her arms as she looked over the machine.

Yamato chuckle, Gekido would not like his Purpose being classed as a "fake Gundam".

"This is the Purpose, Orb wanted to give it the designation RX-01 Protector, although personally I think simply Purpose sounds better!" Yamato said.

"The pilot is Gekido Jaeger, he's with the Archangel crew. Already he's won numerous battles including the rescue of several Earth Alliance pilots, the Eighth fleet and the defeat of the Desert Tiger's forces," Sumeragi read Gekido's limited personal data.

The group looked at the picture of Gekido with interest. They could tell he was an aggressive young man, judging from the scowl. Sumeragi also read of his battlefield prowess, she ignored the expertise in sniping and bazooka weaponry and focused on his close range combat. He had an aggressive fighting style that was unpredictable. Contrary to most tactical forecasters predictions Gekido's fighting style would put him in an even fight with Setsuna's more disciplined style.

"Why have you shown us this?" Feldt asked.

"Well Miss Grace, I believe that Celestial Being's next target should be this Gundam Purpose!"

Casvall and Sakon both widened their eyes in shock, what was Yamato thinking?

* * *

><p>The Archangel was clear of danger, yet Gekido still couldn't shake the feeling he had. That feeling wasn't anger but confusion. He believed without a shred of doubt that his Purpose was one of the first Gundams. And yet Celestial Being shows up and claim that they created the Gundams first. He slammed his fist against the wall, releasing his frustration.<p>

"Celestial Being…you're a bunch of idiots," He growled.

Kuzzey had been working at his station when he detected four heat sources. He widened his eyes, as he saw no mention of the incoming machines in the database.

"Ma'am, four unknown machines are enclosing on the Archangel and fast," Kuzzey said.

Murrue bought the targets up on the main screen and gasped. The Gundams the EA and ZAFT forces had encountered flew towards the ship. Without a moments hesitation she turned on the ships intercom.

"All crew members prepare for level one battle stations, pilots get to your machines," Murrue said.

Gekido raised his head and squeezed his hands into fists. Another enemy was exactly what he needed. He broke off into a run down the corridor, dashing past Mu and Cagalli. While Kira was putting on his flight suit, Gekido instead threw off his jacket and climbed into the Purpose.

"Pilot Gekido I would recommend wearing a flight suit for battle, the opponents we are about to face will likely push the Purpose to carry out fast manoeuvres, and your body wont be…"

"Shut up Biggs," Gekido growled, silencing the AI.

"Ensign Jaeger what are you thinking? Go back on standby and put your flight suit on," Natarle ordered.

"Wouldn't be the first time I fought with just a shirt on, don't worry it'll be all right," Gekido said.

"Gekido, these machines aren't like the ones we've faced earlier," Murrue said.

She bought up the image of the Gundams and Gekido narrowed his eyes. Just when he was thinking of Celestial Being they appear. The Purpose's eyes flashed red as its phase shift armour activated. Its empty grey armour changed to a darker grey, with red on some of the parts. Mechanical arms folded out of the launch catapult compartments, attaching the Purpose's shield and beam rifle. More arms came out, strapping the heavy equipment to the Gundam's back. An anti-ship sword, a Hyper Bazooka and a sniper rifle made up the Purpose's long-range weaponry equipment.

"Launch timing is yours Gekido, Kira and the others will be with you soon," Miriallia said.

"Gekido Jaeger, Gundam Purpose, READY GO!" Gekido yelled, his voice was feral as he flew out of the Archangel.

G-Forces slammed into Gekido, but that didn't stop him from controlling his Gundam. The Purpose flew above the Archangel and pointed its beam rifle towards the incoming enemies.

* * *

><p>Commander Noah Bagal looked at the report given to him by ZAFT brass. An organisation dedicated to obliterating war through force. Noah could see that they had the best of intentions. But everyone knows what kind of road could be paved with best intentions.<p>

"Shit, I hate black ops, all that cloak and dagger bullshit," Ruther Halion growled.

"Shut up Ruther, these are our orders," Sochiro Halion said.

The two brothers stood beside one another but were complete opposites. Ruther had black hair with red streaks while Sochiro had blue streaks. Across from them stood Linda Gladys and Shadi Barbark, the latter of whom was a natural. The Captain of the Hades sat on his chair, Alan Gerwald led his ship with strict military discipline and he was surprised to see his Commander nervous.

"Is there something wrong Commander?" Alan asked.

"We get taken off frontline patrols to launch a capture campaign on this Celestial Being, not only is it too early to be taking action against them but we lack sufficient knowledge," Noah explained.

"I never thought you'd be patient for once," Alan muttered.

Noah chuckled, his serious expression replaced by eager excitement.

"Heading into the unknown, facing an enemy with superior technology, sounds fun but it doesn't mean I can't think the missions bull shit. There's all this secrecy and shit, I heard these mobile suits Celestial Being uses resemble the Purpose, imagine the damage an army of those things could do."

"I serious doubt they could mass-produce things like that in secret," Linda cut in.

"It was just an expression, what I'm getting at is that this'll be a tough fight, plus we don't even know where to find our enemy. We have to assume the worst, we've got to assume they've got mobile suits that could do the impossible like teleport or "quantize"." Noah grinned.

"God that's stupid, although a mobile suit that actually teleports sounds bad ass," Ruther said.

"You just said they were stupid," Sochiro groaned.

Noah laughed as Linda and Alan shook their heads. Shadi kept his eyes on the window, looking out at the other ships joining them on this mission.

"What's wrong Shadi?" Linda asked.

"We're bringing more forces into this capture operation, Zala is eager to get his hands on one of those machines. His recent anti-natural speeches have me worried and that's not easy. Commander Bagal doesn't have as much political clout as Dagger Thanos, and even Thanos will have trouble protecting his natural crewmembers" Shadi explained.

"Don't worry Shadi, we'd protest before it got that far, besides Zala might be changing his tune, didn't you hear? Our tactical forecaster for this mission is from Earth," Noah said.

Shadi narrowed his eyes at one of the ships. It was a private military company shuttle. Groups of Mercenaries and contractors, elite but eccentric commanders and natural crewmembers. Who better to be cannon fodder for the first strike against Celestial Being than the kind of people Patrick Zala hated. Was this a capture operation or a suicide mission?

"Sir, the tactical forecasters shuttle is requesting contact," One of the crewmen said.

"Put him on the main screen," Alan ordered.

Ruther and Alan widened their eyes as the tactical forecaster appeared on screen. It turned out "he" was actually a she. A she with a deadly serious expression on a face Noah knew would have a gorgeous smile.

"Kati Mannequin, I am to assume you are Commander Bagal, you'll be reporting under my command Commander, I expect you to follow both my orders and my plans," The woman explained.

"Sure, we'll be eagerly awaiting your orders," Noah grinned.

"Report to our shuttle in an hour for briefing."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Once the line was cut a wolfish grin crossed Noah's face. He whistled, causing Alan to fall off his seat.

"CANT YOU BE MORE SERIOUS!" The man's yell echoed across the ship, the other crew members simply carried on their work, an average day on the Bagal team.

* * *

><p>Back On Earth a battle between Gundams had begun. Two observers watched the fight with the same reactions. Despite the fact that this wasn't part of the plan they both smiled. They were somewhat amused by this turn of events. But both observers watched far away from the battlefield, their agents simply recording the battle live. Allejandro Corner sat with his assistant Ribbons, sipping an ice tea and keeping his eyes focused on the Purpose.<p>

"Such an interesting suit, no GN Drive yet potentially it could become more powerful than Celestial Beings Gundams" Allejandro said.

A young girl watched the battle in her private estate. She was of Chinese descent and dressed in upper class clothes. Her black, slightly greenish hair was tied with two ribbons. She remained focused on the battle, like Corner he primary interest was the Purpose.

"Mistress, did you know this would happen?" Her servant asked.

"No, I admit when I heard of the mobile suits built on Heliopolis I didn't think much of them, but now I'm beginning to wonder, the Earth Alliance may have levelled the playing field."

The young girl bought up her files on Gekido Jaeger and smirked.

"Not as cute as I thought he'd be," Wang Liu Mei said.

She turned back to the battle, narrowing her eyes at the Archangel as it opened its catapult.

"Launch timing is yours Kira, good luck," Miriallia said.

"Kira Yamato, Strike launching!"

The Strike slid across the catapult, its grey armour changing to white and blue. Kira slid out the Aile pack's wings and flew alongside the Purpose. Both Gundams fired their beam rifles, trying to hit the rival Gundams. Exia easily dodged the beams while Dynames blocked them with its full body shields. Lockon bought up his targeting scope and slid back his shield. Dynames pulled out its sniper rifle and took aim at the Purpose.

"Here we go, sniping the targets," Lockon said.

He fired several pink beams, causing Gekido to pull his suit up. Kyrios swooped towards the Gundam, firing several missiles. Gekido fired his Vulcans, destroying as many of the GN missiles as he could. But his reaction time wasn't fast enough as three missiles slammed into the Purpose, sending it falling towards the sea.

"Target the fake Gundam Purpose, Gekido Jaeger is a man whom may escalate the conflicts, eliminating target!" Setsuna said.

Exia fired its beam pistol at the Purpose, hitting its shoulder. Gekido growled before swinging around, blocking several more shots with his shield. Kira swooped towards Exia, firing his beam rifle. Setsuna dodged each shot and drew a beam sabre, he sliced the Strike's rifle in half and span around the bigger mobile suit. Kira widened his eyes as the blue Gundam flew towards Gekido. Suddenly, a beam flew towards Exia, forcing Setsuna to divert his course.

"Is this a private party or can any mobile weapon join in?" Mu asked.

The two Skygrasper units flew alongside one another. Cagalli looked at the GN Gundams in astonishment. They certainly weren't of Orb design but they were still a sight to behold. Mu targeted Dynames with his Agni cannon, firing a red and blue beam towards the Gundam. Lockon slid out his shield, grinding his teeth together as the beam pushed the Dynames back. Cagalli fired several missiles, attempting to hit Kyrios. Much to her shock however, the jet switched into a mobile suit form, firing a submachine gun towards her. With great difficulty she dodged the shots, but the sheer speed of the beams made her heart thump.

"Are those what I think they are?" Kuzzey asked.

"The same mobile suits as Kira's and Gekido's," Mir gasped.

"I don't like the look of the big one, I mean look at that cannon," Tolle said.

"If that thing fires, launch Corinthos and fire Gottfried's at the big one," Murrue ordered.

"Fire!" Natarle relayed the ordered to the CIC staff.

The Archangel fired missiles and beams towards Virtue. Tieria sat calmly in his mobile suit, un phased by the presence of the missiles. He dodged the beams and slid out his shoulder cannons, firing shots that consumed the missiles.

"Oh my god, if that thing actually fires at us…"

"Calm down," Chandra silenced Kuzzey.

"Everyone brace yourselves, we'll go in close and blast our way through the mobile suits, Neumann be ready," Murrue explained.

Neumann nodded his head, knowing he'd need to react fast to dodge the Virtue's cannon shot. But Tieria instead turned his cannon on the Purpose. Gekido widened his eyes before the Virtue fired.

"GEKIDO!" Kira yelled.

The Strike suddenly slammed into the Purpose, pushing it out of the way of the brilliant pink beam. Kira and Gekido both fired their Vulcan's, pelting the Virtue's head with bullets. Gekido turned around and fired his beam rifle at Exia. The blue machine seemed relentless in its pursuit of the Purpose. Kyrios dodged missiles and beams fired by both Skygraspers, while Dynames targeted the Purpose. Gekido flew his suit downwards, going out of range of the Dynames's rifle.

"Remember Sumeragi's plan guys," Lockon said.

"Separate the Purpose, separate the Purpose," The Haro chirped.

Virtue fired its shoulder cannons, narrowly missing the Strike. Kira yelled as he flew the Strike towards the Virtue. He drew his beam sabre, thrusting it towards the Virtue. But Tieria quickly pulled the Virtue to the side. He slammed his bazooka into the Strike, pushing it back. Then he targeted the Purpose again. Gekido looked towards the Virtue and noticed that the Strike was wide open for an attack. So why wasn't the Virtue taking the opportunity to attack. Dynames fired its rifle, forcing Gekido to the left. Then Virtue fired its cannon, and Gekido dived the Purpose downwards. Exia suddenly darted towards him, swinging its sword horizontally. Gekido blocked the blade and knocked the Gundam back.

"Those things, they're after me," Gekido said.

"What, how do you know?" Kira asked.

"I'll prove it, come and get me Celestial Being!" Gekido growled.

The Purpose changed to jet form and dashed away from the battlefield. Dynames fired its sniper rifle, but couldn't get a solid hit. The Four Gundams flew after their target, causing the crew of the Archangel to widen their eyes.

"They are after Gekido," Kira said.

The Four Gundams fired their weapons at the retreating Purpose. Gekido flew his Gundam low, practically hovering across the water before diverting course onto the beach of an island. The Purpose changed to mobile suit mode and looked up towards the Meisters.

"Target located, engaging Hyper Burst Mode" Tieria said.

Virtue opened its bazooka and began charging its next shot. Gekido took out his sniper rifle and took aim at the Virtue.

"Big Gun you've got there, it makes a good target!" Gekido said.

He fired a shot, but cursed as the Kyrios intercepted it. Allejuhah then switched his shield to claw mode and swooped towards the Purpose.

"I'm really sorry, it sounds like we could have understood each other if we met before," Allejuhah said.

He pierced the Purpose's rifle with his claw blade. Gekido flew backwards and widened his eyes as the Virtue launched a crackling ball of energy. The Purpose suddenly activated its arc shield, covering its body with an extra layer of glowing armour. But the Gundam Meisters weren't shocked, after all they had learnt of the Purpose's capabilities before the battle began.

"You may be powerful, but your suit is not a Gundam!" Setsuna said.

Exia flew straight towards the Purpose and slashed apart its shield. Gekido drew his sword, desperately trying to strike the Exia. But Setsuna cut the blade off of the sword and slammed the Purpose towards Lockon. Dynames fired his GN missiles, forcing Gekido upwards.

"Gekido I would recommend not getting close to the big one," Biggs said.

Gekido widened his eyes, turning around to see the Virtue. The big Gundam threw aside its bazooka and spread its arms out. Pieces of its armour suddenly began flying off, revealing a much slimmer mobile suit underneath. Its red hair flapped around with the wind and the inside of Tieria's cockpit suddenly began to glow with streams of data.

"Nadleeh, activated trial system!" Tieria declared.

The Gundam Nadleeh suddenly generated a high-pitched pulse. Gekido looked at his controls in shock as the Purpose's armour and systems deactivated. He screamed as his mobile suit fell towards the ground, slamming back first into the trees. Gekido coughed, spitting out blood from inside his mouth. The G-Forces hadn't opened any of his internal organs, but the rest of his body still couldn't handle the force of the crash.

"Damn it, what the hell happened?" Gekido asked.

"Yamato Kuzunagi gave us the codes for your fake Gundam Gekido Jaeger, he installed a program within Veda that would specifically target your mobile suit. I am the only Meister with this power, a trial system designed to eliminate those unworthy of the Gundams, your very existence demeans the existence of Celestial Being and if you ever discover your true origin you will inevitably drive the world into further chaos. We are destroying you know to protect this world and to fulfil Aeolia Schenberg's plan." Only the members of the group heard Tieria's explanation.

Kira, Cagalli and Mu flew as fast as they could, knowing they wouldn't make it in time. Nadleeh drew its beam sabre and dived towards the unaware Gekido.

"Move damn it, there's no telling what they'll do," Gekido growled.

"What an un climactic end" Allejandro said.

"Move Purpose!"

Gekido coughed out another bit of blood and cursed as his eyes went blurry. He had no choice but to use that uncontrollable seed, but it was no good if he couldn't get the Purpose moving. The members of Celestial being watched as the Nadleeh dived towards the Purpose.

'I hope you know what your doing Yamato' Sakon thought.

Gekido groaned, slipping into unconsciousness. The Nadleeh's sabre suddenly stopped, inches from the Purpose's chest. Tieria widened his eyes as the Purpose gripped the Nadleeh's arm. Its eyes gave off a thick red glow as it pushed Nadleeh back.

"Impossible, the trial system's still engaged!" Tieria's eyes were wide in shock.

All of the Meisters and the crew of the Ptelomiaos looked at the machine in astonishment. The Purpose stood up, its phase shift armour reactivating.

"What the hell is that thing?" Lockon asked.

"Its Gundam!" Setsuna said.

Gekido suddenly regained consciousness as all the Purpose's systems returned to normal. His eyes were now darker, a sign that he had unleashed his Seed mode. The Gundam Meisters prepared for combat as they heard Gekido's feral roar.

Next Chapter 3: ZAFT: Gundam capture phase one

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time we'll see ZAFT launch its plan to capture a Gundam, with Yamato caught in the middle. The Dragoon, Vortex and Storm reveal what they can do, facing off against the Bagal team, with help from the Red Ace Casvall. There will be an Earth Alliance cpature Gundam plan too, with everyone's favourite russian, plus what do you guys think of an extended Akushi vs the Trinity chapter? More to come soon<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam, Joe Daigoji is the property of mechapunk

Here we are with another chapter, we introduce the new Gundams and ZAFT's plan to capture a Gundam. In another few chapters we'll reveal the Earth forces plan

* * *

><p><span>Gundam 00 Sensou: The Ideal of Gundam<span>

Chapter 3: ZAFT Gundam Capture Phase one

Yamato watched the crew of the Ptelamaious work. They were a dedicated crew and effective workers. Yamato liked the idea behind celestial being's ship. Since it was small and simple it only required a few crewmembers. Maintenance was easy and no doubt the bonds that formed between the crew were strong. The pilots had unique personalities and their own reasons for fighting. Though Yamato had yet to learn what motivated Elizabeth he had learnt of the reasons why Takuya and Zen fought.

"My mom and Dad lived in Junius Seven, they were caught in the nukes that hit the hourglass. I watched as the whole colony went down, after a few months Miss Sumeragi found me and said that Veda had chosen to give me a Gundam. I want to eliminate war entirely so that other people won't suffer" Takuya explained.

"A noble reason to fight," Yamato said.

"Also a foolish one," Sakon muttered.

"What, how dare you," Takuya growled.

"Change is a difficult thing to accept boy, many may see you as saviours, but others will see you as threats. Your actions though noble will lead to the deaths of soldiers on the battlefield and those soldiers have families of their own, wives, children, parents…you could take away someone else's mom and dad," Sakon explained.

Casvall nodded his head, leaning against the wall with Sakon. Yamato hesitantly nodded as well, seeing the point that Sakon had made. But the one eyed dragon hadn't had enough yet. He added more salt to the wound.

"Celestial Being may aim to change the world, but it will inevitably create a long list of victims…the road to hell is paved with good intentions," Sakon said.

Yamato lowered his head, sighing as he thought of the mercenary's words. Perhaps his own good intentions were paving a path of tragedy for both his family and his adopted son.

"What about you Zen, what do you fight for?" Sakon asked.

"I don't have any interesting past, I just want to help," Zen said, showing a genuine smile before he coughed.

Sakon looked up at the two machines belonging to Zen and Takuya respectively. They were impressive machines that certainly looked worthy of the name Gundam. Takuya's GN-Vortex was a well-balanced speed type machine. It's head was similar to the Exia's, though the V-Fin was a yellow colour and bigger than the Exia's. The slim machines frame was a chalk white colour, with yellow markings on the legs and wrists. It had the usual V-fin, but two small wing like devices were also built onto its back. Yamato theorised that the wings acted as a secondary propulsion system, generating GN particles to propel at fast speeds. Its armaments included a double-barrelled beam submachine gun, a huge cross-shaped shield with beam deflection technology and two beam sabres stored on the waist. The Dragoon was something else entirely, it stood out in the room because of its black armour, and the head mouth guard was a silver colour that matched the hands and legs. Its chest area was bigger than the other Gundam's, and more closely resembled the types made at Heliopolis. The Dragoon's V fin horns curved slightly past the round helmet. As well as having the standard GN drive, the Dragoon was also equipped with two beam cannons on its chest, a pair of cable launchers on the waist and a lance. The lance also functioned as a beam rifle while the cable launchers had beam blades on them.

"Let me ask you Mr Kuzunagi, what do you intend to do, knowing that Celestial Being exists?" Zen asked.

"I will do as I've planned, don't worry, you'll have your chance to make a difference, I promise you that!" Yamato said.

Suddenly, the condition red alarm began to blare and the sections of the ship darkened as power was diverted to weapons.

"All Crew members, brace yourselves for level one battle stations, we have ZAFT craft incoming," Sumeragi said over the intercom.

"Impossible, they wouldn't have been able to find us," Takuya said.

"Unless…you people tipped them off," Elizabeth said.

"Hold your horses we've got nothing to do with this," Sakon growled.

"Takuya, Elizabeth, Zen, let Yamato and his group go, provide them with cover as they escape to their shuttle!" Sumeragi ordered.

"What, but they may have given ZAFT information about us," Takuya said.

"Leave them be, they still have roles to play in the future, we have to do our part and help them escape," Sumeragi said as she put on her helmet.

* * *

><p>Hours before the imminent battle began; Kati Mannequin went over the battle plan with the ZAFT commanders. Noah had sat impatiently at the briefing, but he still paid attention to every shred of detail given by the Colonel. The mercenaries were merely cannon fodder, or at least that was what they would end up becoming. They used mediocre Moebius mobile armours and had little taste of combat. Noah wondered why Zala had recruited them in the first place. Other questions soon raced through Noah's mind, like whether or not Clyne knew about this exercise.<p>

"The main objective is to measure the enemy forces strength, there is no room for bravado in this exercise," Kati explained.

"Excuse me ma'am," A ZAFT soldier said, standing up to face the colonel.

"I am Commander Kaizen of the thirty second battalion, whatever orders you have my men and I are willing to follow but this mission is one of great importance to the Plants. Capturing one of those mobile suits may very well tip the balance of power in our favour, the people desire a quick end to this war, I believe we should give them that!" The Commander explained.

Noah looked at the man; he wore the standard white Commanders uniform. He had black hair and blue eyes and he was clearly a combat veteran. A man like that carried much respect, yet he still had ideals on what actions would end the war. Clearly this was a man whom was both impatient and had something to fight for.

"Your input is appreciated Commander, but this is a battle we need to approach logically, you have your orders now return to your ships and prepare your mobile suits for launch," Kati said.

The Commanders saluted the colonel and left the briefing room. Each one reported back their ship and began preparing their forces for battle.

* * *

><p>The members of Celestial Being put on their helmets. Sakon put on his customised suit and Casvall climbed into his GINN. He didn't bother putting on his helmet as he activated his machine. Takuya and Zen climbed into their machines, while Elizabeth made her way to the container holding the GN-Storm. Sumeragi floated onto her chair and looked at the ZAFT ships on the main screen. Four Nazca class carriers and two independent mercenary shuttles. The ZAFT forces would be many, but if Sumeragi's forecast was correct then the ZAFT fighters would be disorganised, unused to fighting as part of a larger army. Takuya slid his visor down and smiled as Feldt appeared on his screen.<p>

"We're opening the container now Takuya, launch timing is yours," The pink haired girl said.

"Thanks Feldt, see you later," Takuya smiled.

He gave the girl the thumbs up before activating the Vortex's GN drive. Meanwhile, the ZAFT ships began to launch out mobile suits. ZAFT pilot Joe Daigoji mounted his black CGUE, checking over his weapons. His customised CGUE was equipped with a katana style sword and a recoilless rifle. The other GINN's beside him were being equipped with Ion cannons and net launchers provided by their unknown source.

"All units follow the plan I have given you, keep at a distance to the ship and engage any mobile suits at close range, utilise the plasma nets and the defensive generators…our mission is to capture an enemy suit as well as judge the enemies speed. Don't be too eager in your pursuit, if I give the order to retreat then follow it, this is an operation that has no room for casualties!" Kati explained over the radio.

"Shit, at range, I rip my enemies apart up close, that's how a real man fights," Ruther said.

"Shut up Ruther," Sochiro said.

"All forces launch," Kati ordered.

Noah launched inside his CGUE, known as the Gargoyle. He narrowed his eyes at Celestial Beings ship as it opened one of its containers. The Commander was quite shocked to see a red GINN flying out of the ship.

"Is that one of ours?" A GINN pilot asked.

"Its not one I recognised," Joe said.

"Everyone focus on the G-units, follow the colonel's plan" Alan ordered.

The ZAFT ships each launched one missile each. Lichty manned the gun turrets and locked onto the missiles. With four clicks of the trigger he easily shot them down. The mercenary shuttles released Moebius mobile armours, small threats in comparison to the Gundams.

'In this battle, they'll no doubt try to get a measure for our force strength, that's why we cant afford to show them all of the Gundams abilities' Sumeragi thought, keeping her eyes on the enemy ships.

As planned by both forecasters Lasse moved the ship to the right and the Red GINN flew off, heading the opposite direction. Sochiro targeted the Red GINN, but stopped as he noticed the glint of the Vortex's armour. Noah pulled out his sword, commanding his forces to stop. The other GINN's lined up with the Bagal team and aimed their bazookas at the ship.

'Who will strike first?' the two forecasters wondered.

Ruther's eyebrow twitched as he impatiently waited. Takuya kept his eyes on the enemy mobile suits, waiting for either an opening or an excuse to defend himself. Elizabeth climbed into the Vortex, tucking her hair into her helmet. Feldt opened the container that held the Storm and the ZAFT pilots widened their eyes. The Storm flew out of the container, revealing itself fully to the enemy forces. Its chest armour was thick, particularly on its right shoulder. The Gundam was a grey colour, with red parts on the hands and feet, as well as a red V-Fin. It was equipped with a double-barrelled beam minigun, a beam rifle on its shoulder and missile launchers built into the thick shoulder pad. The Storm also had a GN Vulcan's on its wrist and on the helmet.

"A heavy unit, like the Massacre," Noah said, grinning for he expected much from this machine.

"Gundam Storm, clearing a path!"

Elizabeth suddenly engaged her GN-Drive, flying forward at full thrust. The ZAFT pilots were astonished by the acceleration of the heavy machine. Its Gundam Meister took aim, firing an arc of missiles. Noah readied his sword, igniting the beams and bracing himself for impact. Suddenly, the missiles exploded, releasing clouds of smoke.

"Shit, I can't see" A GINN pilot said.

Suddenly, several beams flew into the GINN, blowing off its arms. The Vortex flew around the smoke cloud, dodging missiles fired by the Nascas and taking pot shots at the mobile suits. Takuya dodged an Ion cannon shot and fired several beam from his machine gun. He hit the GINN in the head, then in the shoulders.

"They are attempting a hit and run attack as expected, ships focus your missiles on the enemy battleship, mobile suits resume defensive stance" Kati ordered.

The Nazca class ships fired their missiles, attempting to hit the Ptelomaios. But the Storm fired its minigun, easily intercepting the missiles. Elizabeth then turned to the mobile suits, taking aim at Sochiro and a GINN. She fired a flurry of beams, shredding Sochiro's leg and disabling the other GINN. Sochiro showed little concern as he barely dodged the beams. Barely dodging was still dodging in his book as he took aim and fired at the Storm. His first shot only made the Gundam flinch. But Elizabeth was smart enough to dodge the second one, not being overconfident in her Gundams abilities.

"Time for a little up close and personal time, come and give me a hug sword style bitch," Ruther cackled as he drew two swords from his GINN's assortment of bladed weapons.

The Storm braced itself as Ruther slammed his blade into the Gundam's wrist. Elizabeth then pushed the suit forward, shoving Ruther backwards. Suddenly, Sochiro seemed to appear behind Ruther, firing a shot past his brothers head and into the Gundam's chest.

"Trying to kill me brother?" Ruther asked.

"A headshot wouldn't do it, Noah would just pick you up and take you back to ship, a shot in the chest will do," Sochiro said emotionlessly.

"Ah brotherly love," Shadi muttered.

Shadi and Linda fired their recoilless rifles at the Vortex, forcing it on the defensive. Zen slid his faceplate down and flew the Dragoon forward. He targeted the GINN's and began firing shots from his lancer. The pink particle beams flew at the mobile suits, just missing them by inches. Zen thrust his lance forward, breaking apart a GINN's arm. Then he swung the lance round, bashing aside Linda's GINN. Linda fired her machine gun at point blank range, hitting the Dragoon several times. Shadi then swung out his sword and hit the Dragoon on the shoulder.

"They're certainly high tech, but I'm not impressed so far," Noah said.

He closed in on the Vortex, swinging his sword towards the machine. Takuya quickly drew his sabre, blocking Noah's swing. Then the Vortex flew backwards, firing its head Vulcan's at the CGUE. Noah dodged the beam bullets and went back to back with Shadi. He pulled out his rifle and began firing shots with Shadi. The bullets slammed into both the Dragoon and the Vortex, knocking both mobile suits back. Joe swung his katana around, slamming it into Vortex's shield. He followed through with the swing, throwing the Vortex towards the Storm. Elizabeth stopped her assault on the mobile suits and stopped Vortex with her left hand.

"They seem weaker than the other models, could they be leading us into a false sense of security?" Kati wondered, putting a hand to her chin.

"Lasse, Lichty, be ready to fire a volley of missiles then moved at full speed away from here," Sumeragi ordered.

Casvall got closer and closer to Yamato's shuttle. He opened the GINN's hand and Sakon gave him a salute as he put on his rocket pack.

"This is where we make our stop Yamato, knock them dead red!" Sakon smirked as he grabbed Yamato's shoulders.

While his one eyed friend flew their employer back to the shuttle, Casvall turned to the battle and narrowed his eyes at the explosions. Elizabeth fired her minigun, trying to hit the nimble GINN's. Sochiro continually fired his rifle, hitting the Storm in the chest and head.

"Capture unit, move in and fire plasma nets," Sochiro said.

The GINN's came to a halt and aimed their bazookas at the Gundams.

"TAKUYA MOVE THE VORTEX AWAY QUICKLY!" Elizabeth yelled.

But her warning came too late as the GINN's fired their bazookas. The missiles were attached to wires, and when the shells broke apart they revealed electrified nets. Elizabeth and Takuya screamed as the nets trapped their Gundams.

"Takuya, Elizabeth," Zen said.

He tried to move his mobile suit forward, but Ruther flew in his way, pointing his sword at the Dragoon's face. Joe, Noah, Shadi and Linda then moved in, aiming their own weapons at the Dragoon. Sumeragi looked at the two Gundams in shock, had her tactical forecast failed? Zen narrowed his eyes and pulled the trigger on his control sticks. The Dragoon suddenly fired two pink beams from its chest, causing Ruther to throw his machine back. Zen then flew forward, firing his cables. Sochiro turned to the Dragoon, intercepting its cables with shots from his rifle.

"Do whatever it takes to capture them, even if you have to break their bodies apart, make sure you take those special generators," Commander Kaizen explained as he grabbed the Dragoon from behind.

"No, Takuya, Elizabeth!" Zen growled as the Dragoon struggled.

Takuya and Elizabeth's vision began to blur as the electrical field passed through the armour of their Gundams.

"I wish I could hear their screams, although killing them myself would be better," Ruther said.

"Where did we get Plasma fields anyway?" Linda asked.

"An anonymous donation, apparently the Massacre was equipped with a plasma field generator too," Noah said.

"Just a little more, then we can take the first steps towards ending this conflict," Kaizen whispered.

Suddenly, several bullets flew into Kaizen's CGUE, ripping through his armour. The ZAFT pilots watched in shock as the commander's machine exploded. Zen then fired his beam cannons; destroy the cables controlling the plasma nets. Elizabeth recovered, throwing the nets off and grabbing the Vortex.

"Takuya wake up, its time to go," Elizabeth said.

"But what about our pursuers?" Takuya asked.

"Don't worry about them, we have to get going now," Sumeragi said across the radio.

The Vortex grabbed the Storm's shoulders and moved towards the Ptelomaois at full speed. Zen followed from behind, firing shots from his lancer.

"Pursue the enemy forces, don't let them escape," Kati said.

"You heard the lady," Noah smiled as he locked onto the GN mobile suits.

Suddenly, more bullets seemingly flew out of space, cutting apart Noah's rifle. He drew his sword and looked towards where the shots had come from. The Red High Manoeuvre type GINN flew towards the ZAFT forces.

"That's the unit that killed the Commander," Joe growled.

"SHOOT HIM DOWN!" One of the pilots yelled.

The overeager pilot fired his ion cannon, widening his eyes as the GINN dodged. Casvall flew the GINN forward, dodging a storm of bullets and beams. Kati widened her eyes, as the GINN seemed to flow between the mobile suits. Ruther eagerly flew at the red machine, with Sochiro firing shots behind him. Casvall dodged the bullets and drew his sword.

"Lets see how good he is at close range," Ruther cackled.

Ruther drew two of his swords and swung them towards the Red GINN. He widened his eyes as the GINN ducked and with a single swing, cut off the GINN's arms. Sochiro merely huffed as the red GINN kicked his brother's machine aside. Casvall then drew his rifle and fired several disabling shots into Sochiro's GINN.

"Come on, hit him!" One of the pilots growled.

"Its not just his machine, the way it moves, the pilot isn't even using an operating system!" Noah said.

Casvall flew between beams and dodged missiles. He span the GINN around and fired several bursts from his rifle, taking out the weapons of nearby GINN's. Linda drew her sword and charged towards the GINN with Shadi at her side. Joe slammed his sword into Casvall's, grinding the blades together.

"Your good, but I can't just let you get away with killing the Commander," Joe said.

"Keep him like that sir," One of the pilots said as he lined up his rifle.

Casvall pushed Joe's CGUE aside and fired his rifle, hitting the GINN trying to attack him from behind. He then turned to Shadi and Linda. The two ZAFT pilots swung their swords at the same time, hitting Casvall's guard and throwing him towards two GINN's. But this seemed to be part of Casvall's plan as he flipped in midair, slicing the GINN's cannons apart. Then he beheaded the two mobile suits and fired a bullet into Joe's sword, breaking the katana and blowing up Joe's shoulder.

"Shit, this guys unreal, I need to train some more," Joe muttered.

He suddenly gasped as the red machine appeared in front of him. The Red GINN slammed its leg into Joe's chest, sending his mobile suit crashing into his allies. Linda yelled as she dived towards the GINN.

"LINDA STOP! KATI GIVE THE ORDER TO RETREAT!" Noah yelled.

Linda stopped her attack, with Casvall's rifle on her chest. She grinded her teeth together and pulled her suit back. The red machine kept its rifle pointed at the ZAFT forces. Casvall looked to his left, seeing that Celestial Being had retreated from the area. He raised his rifle and turned his machine around. Soon, the GINN was nothing but a red blur to the ZAFT forces, like a comet in the distance. Noah opened his helmet, letting out his sweat with a laugh.

"Unbelievable, one man stops our pursuit, simply amazing," He said.

"Commander, what's wrong?" Alan asked.

"I think we finally found a pilot whose red isn't just for show," Noah grinned.

"All forces, retreat from the area, the first phase of the operation is a failure, begin retreat now!" Kati ordered.

It was a bitter retreat for ZAFT, not only had they failed in fully measuring Celestial Beings strength but a member of the team had already been lost. Noah and the other commanders gathered in Kati's office as she made contact with Patrick Zala. The chairman held a look of frustration on his face as Kati told him of the failure.

"This is unacceptable, I hired you Mannequin for your supposed genius in combat…this failure is truly a show of why naturals are now obsolete," Zala explained.

"With all due respect sir it was not just the Colonel's fault. We all played a part in the plan, the mercenaries you hired did nothing to help, and unfortunately Commander Kaizen went against the Colonel's recommendation. Though his sacrifice was noble it didn't gain us any knowledge on the enemy, with respect he went against the plan and got himself killed," Noah explained.

"Also Chairman Zala I must remind you that the point of this exercise was to measure Celestial Being's strength, we have learnt not to underestimate them," Kati said.

Zala growled, practically glaring at Kati. Noah had enough of the man's eyes, even if he was the superior officer he still couldn't help but think that Zala's hatred for naturals was a liability to any chance of peace. He walked in front of Kati and looked the man in the eyes.

"Sir, I believe that the pilot of the red machine wasn't a coordinator," Noah said.

"Thank you Commander your opinion is valued," Patrick didn't even try to hide his sarcasm. "Joe Daigoji, you are now Commander in Kaizen's stead, congratulations on your promotion soldier."

"Thank you sir, as my first act as commander I would like to "request" that my team be pulled off this mission. Our morale is steep after the loss of the Commander and I believe we would all like to go back to the frontlines in order to fight our real enemy."

Joe's request made Zala visibly angry, but he wasn't willing to let that anger out. Instead he merely nodded his head before cutting the line.

"Great, you get back on the frontlines and do some damage while we get stuck with black ops," Noah chuckled.

"Actually I'll be first going back home for a funeral, the Commander had a family, and a son I heard he was particularly close to. Poor kid will be crushed, but that's the life we lead, what can you do? What I want to know is what makes you think that pilot was a natural?" Joe asked.

"Something of an instinct, and a hope I guess, I wanted a worthy fight from the naturals but this guy…I pity any man whom chooses him as an opponent," Noah explained.

"So your actually afraid of him?" Alan asked.

"Nah, I'm just eager to live and see what kind of damage that guy can do with a G-Weapon like Zala's kids got!"

Joe laughed while Alan face palmed.

* * *

><p>Yamato leant back on his chair, sighing at the damage that had been caused by Casvall alone.<p>

"You know I find it kind of hypocritical that you talked about Celestial Being creating victims, yet look at what Casvall has done, look at your own actions Sakon," Yamato said.

"The difference is I made victims before I realised how wrong I was, I realise my actions still make victims but I'm a soldier for Christ sake. Soldiers kill each other, its when we aren't killing soldiers that we should be stopped. As for Casvall, he regrets it and don't you dare think that there isn't a day that goes by where he doesn't ask "what's the point of all this?" He doesn't have all the answers, but when he does gain those answers I have absolute faith that my friend will become a force that could destroy the chaos caused by those whom push for war!" Sakon explained.

Yamato looked at Sakon and saw genuine admiration in the man's eyes. A force that could destroy the chaos, those whom push for war. Peace could only be achieved through understanding. But soldiers were still needed to cut aside the people that had twisted this world. Uragiri, Rau Le Creuscet, Muruta Azrael and others. They were the people that had to be fought. The kind of people Yamato was breeding Gekido to destroy.

Next Chapter 4: Meister vs. Psyche

Gekido: RAAAARGH!"

Setsuna: You've become twisted!

Gekido: I…wont beat you like that…Archangel launch Dual shields! Lets go blue Gundam, let's see who's the best with the sword!

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Next time we'll see the big battle royale between the Meisters and the Archangel forces. Virtue vs the Archangel, Dynames vs Strike, Kyrios Vs. the Skygraspers and of course the biggest one of all, Purpose vs Exia, coming soon!<p>

This chapter also included a bit of a tie in to Lion's Silence, Casvall's actions will have repurcusions. So review guys and tell me what you thought, also for the future what kind of modifications do you think Nena should get for her suit? Ideas are welcome


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

Here it is, the moment of Gekido and Setsuna's big battle. I got a little lost with coming up with ideas for this, so the fight might not be as big as you expected. It may not be epic, but its still pretty good :)

* * *

><p><span>Gundam 00 Sensou<span>

Chapter 4: Meister vs. Psyche

Gekido let out a series of grunts and growls as his Gundam looked towards Exia. The Meisters looked at the machine in shock as its eyes glowed a sinister red. Kira and the Archangel crew knew of this state well, after all it was a weapon they had used against their ZAFT pursuit. But what the crew saw as an effective weapon, the Meisters saw as a creature that encouraged war.

"He's like me," Allejuhah whispered.

"Exia, Setsuna F Seie, destroying the target!" Setsuna said as he flew at the Purpose.

Lockon drew out his hip armour's missile launchers, firing several GN missiles at the Purpose. Gekido commanded the Gundam to jump into the air, its rockets blazing in mid flight as it dodged the volley of missiles. The Purpose then swung its leg around, slamming it into Exia's arm. Exia flipped in midair, landing on its knees and sliding across the floor.

"Tieria, go back to the assault containers and refit Nadleeh with the Virtue armour," Lockon said.

Nadleeh took off, scattering like the other Meisters. Kira flew out of the Archangel, arming himself with the Blast pack. He landed on the rocks of a nearby island, lifting the cannon up. Cagalli and Mu both gunned it towards Kyrios, ready to deliver the first blow. Missiles flew from the Archangel, causing Lockon and Allejuhah to manoeuvres around them. But Setsuna didn't move, instead he stood to face the Purpose. Explosions scattered the rocks around them, but even the shockwaves didn't move the Gundams.

"Here we go Missy, spread out and watch each others backs!" Mu ordered.

Cagalli nodded her head and fired two missiles. Kyrios flew over the missiles, transforming and blocking Mu's beams with its shield. Allejuhah widened his eyes as Cagalli's Skygrasper flew directly towards him.

"KILL THEM ALLEJUHAH!" Hallelujah yelled from the depths of Al's mind.

Allejuhah fired a flurry of beams from his machine gun, clipping the side of Cagalli's jet. She yelled as she pulled the trigger, firing a blast from her beam turret. The beam collided at point blank range with Kyrios's shield, knocking the Gundam back. Mu then dived towards the Gundam, firing two missiles. Allejuhah yelled as the missiles hit the Kyrios's chest, rocking him backwards into his seat. Lockon targeted the Strike, but stopped as the G-weapon fired its impulse cannon. Dynames folded out its shield, blocking the beam. But the intensity of the beam pushed the Gundam backwards. Lockon immediately looked back down the sight, but the Strike was already moving, taking up another firing position. Kira levelled the cannon and targeted the Dynames again.

"Cant get a shot, cant get a shot!" The Haro repeated.

"He's pretty good, but when it comes to sniping there no one better!" Lockon smirked.

Gekido roared, running across the field towards Exia. Setsuna slid out his GN Blade, swinging it towards the Purpose. Gekido ducked, narrowly missing the blade and drawing his own beam sabre. He swung the sabre downwards, forcing Setsuna to fly backwards. Setsuna overcome his shock at the Purpose's speed and thrust his sword towards the Gundam's head. The Purpose moved forward as well, thrusting its sabre towards Setsuna. Both Gundams adjusted their positions by inches, their blades narrowly missing each other's heads. The Meisters and the crew of the Archangel watched as the two Gundams stared one another down. Setsuna let out a grunt while Gekido roared, both of them pushed one another aside. They slid across the ground before flying forward, their blades sending sparks across the floor.

"Your voice, that growling, do you get some kind of thrill out of this?" Setsuna asked.

But Gekido merely answered the Meister with a yell, narrowly missing the Exia with his sabre. He then swung the sword downwards, dragging it across Setsuna's small shield. Setsuna swung his sword, horizontally striking Gekido's sabre. Then he knocked Gekido's sabre aside.

"YOUR JUST TWISTED AREN'T YOU!" Setsuna yelled as he swung his sword downwards.

Much to the shock of the Meisters however, the Purpose Gundam caught the GN blade between the palms of its hands. Gekido grinded his teeth together and let out one final roar before pushing the Exia back. He breathed heavily, the seed of his eye slowly fading as he returned to normal. Setsuna practically glared at the Purpose, drawing his beam pistol. Gekido wiped a bit of blood off of his mouth and took a deep breath, seemingly unaffected by the threat of Exia.

"What kind of G-Weapon's are they?" Natarle asked.

"Nothing to do with the G-Project, the designs are completely different, but they do still appear to be the type of machines Gekido and Kira call Gundams," Murrue explained.

Suddenly, a massive pink beam flew towards the Archangel. Neumann yelled as he swung the ship to the starboard side, narrowly avoiding the incredible GN blast. Tieria had overcome his shock from earlier and reequipped the Nadleeh with the Virtue armour. He raised his GN bazooka, targeting the Archangel. Cagalli dodged several burst from Kyrio's rifle, firing back with her turret. Mu fired a volley of missiles, hitting Allejuhah's shield.

"They're going so fast, I can't keep up," The Meister said.

Lockon fired his beam rifle, cursing as he missed Kira. The Strike fired another shot from its impulse cannon, brushing Dynames's shoulder. Tieria bought out his cannons, charging them as he fired several bursts from his bazooka. Gekido rubbed his eyes and calmed his pounding heart. Cagalli fired a missile into Kyrios's back, causing its pilot to yelp in surprise. Mu and Cagalli flew around the suit, in perfect synch with one another. One Skygrasper would attack as the Kyrios targeted its partner. Mu felt his senses surge as Allejuhah would target him. It wasn't the feeling he would get when he was around Rau; it was more like a warning. He flew his jet to the side as Allejuhah fired several more bursts.

"I don't understand," The young man said.

"I guess there's no replacement for pure skill," Mu said.

"All hands brace yourselves for ship to ship combat, have all weapons target the big mobile suit, flag it as a battleship priority!" Murrue commanded.

"But ma'am it's a mobile suit," Chandra said.

"But its got guns big enough to put a ship down," Kuzzey pointed out.

"Get ready Tolle," Neumann said.

"Yeah, our reactions time working together" Tolle grinned.

"Full speed ahead!" Murrue ordered.

The Archangel fired a volley of missiles as it flew towards the Virtue. Tieria shot the missiles down with his shoulder cannons and activated his GN field as the Gottfried's fired. The beams slammed into the Virtue's field, throwing it back slightly. Tieria raised his brows in short surprise before opening the barrel of his GN bazooka. He prepared to charge a blast, but for a second time the Archangel's Gottfried's fired. Virtue activated its GN field, again blocking the beams.

"It can't fire while its field is activated!" Murrue said.

On The Ptelamaious, the other members of Celestial Being watched the battle with mixed shock. Feldt had her hands cupped together as she watched the Strike and Dynames shoot at one another. Lasse and Lichty were watching the battle as if it was a game. When the Strike narrowly missed Lockon, both boys went "ooh" while Feldt and Christina gasped. The other Gundam Meisters were focused entirely on the fight with Exia and the Purpose. Takuya jumped out of his seat and squeezed his hands together in excitement, watching Setsuna trip Gekido to the floor. But the Purpose slammed its hands into the rocks and rocketed forward, turning around and facing Exia. Setsuna closed the distance between them, ignoring the spray of Vulcan bullets.

"These guys are good, very good actually," Elizabeth said.

"The captains a quick thinker, not a planner but she can make decisions in the middle of a battle. A gambler, with a lot of luck, yet her plans are quite effective," Sumeragi smiled as she analysed the Archangel's captain.

"She's must be like you then Miss Sumeragi, smart, beautiful, with a great…" Elizabeth slapped her hand to Takuya's mouth while Zen sighed.

Sumeragi chuckled before looking back at the battle. Kyrios dodged a missile from Cagalli's Skygrasper and blocked several shots from Mu. The Archangel kept on its path towards Virtue, firing missiles and beams at its field.

"The Purpose is even better than we thought it would be," Zen said.

"True, I can see now why its survived up until this point," Elizabeth said.

Gekido dodged several sword swipes from the Exia before flying into the air. Setsuna flew after the Purpose, firing his beam pistol and wrist Vulcan. The Purpose dodged the volley of beams, spreading its arms out as it looked towards the Archangel.

"I can't win like this," Gekido growled.

"Cagalli, give me the Aile pack now!" Kira said.

Kira fired one more shot from his impulse cannon, before disengaging the equipment. Cagalli broke off from her formation, flying towards the back of the Strike. She disengaged the Aile pack, sending the machine flying to the Strike. Kira ran through the connection sequence as his eyes changed to their seed form. He gripped both the beam rifle and the shield as he flew forward.

"Target locked!" Haro said.

Lockon fired his beam rifle, widening his eyes as the Strike dodged. Tieria flew the Virtue backwards as the Archangel got closer and closer towards him. He couldn't risk a hit from a Gottfried hitting one of his GN condensers. Cagalli rejoined Mu and fired her beam cannon, narrowly missing Allejuhah's head. Kira dived towards Lockon, dodging another beam from his rifle. He clipped his rifle to his waist and drew his beam sabre. Lockon drew his own beam sabre, blocking Kira's strike. Then he drew his beam pistol, aiming it point blank at the Strike's head. Kira suddenly pushed the Strike backwards, blocking six shots with his shield.

"He actually blocked them," Lockon said in astonishment.

Kira then moved the Strike forwards again and struck back with his sabre, hitting one of Dynames's shoulder shields. From the comfort of her mansion, Wang Liu Mei watched the battle between the Gundams. She mixed the ice in her drink, smirking as the Purpose and Exia slammed their arms together.

"Setsuna F Seie believes that Gundams are some sort of divine beings, Gekido however sees them as a symbol. Although their beliefs are similar they're on opposite paths. Gekido wishes to change the system from within it, while Setsuna will try to change the world through force. Either way the world will change, but I wonder, which of them could bring peace?"

Gekido flew the Purpose into the air and looked towards the Archangel as it hit Virtue with a selection of missiles and beam fire. Virtue flew away from the Archangel, charging its cannon, but stopping as Gekido fired his Vulcan's. The Purpose flew on top of the Archangel and made contact with the crew.

"Archangel launch the Dual shields now!" He ordered.

Exia flew upwards, drawing two beam sabres and swinging them at the Purpose. Gekido swung the Purpose back, dodging the sabres by inches. He landed on another island, watching as the Archangel fired a blast from the Gottfried. Setsuna dodged the beams and Tieria flew in, firing his GN bazooka. The shot shook the ship, throwing some of the crew off their seats. Kyrios fired several bursts from its submachine gun and Dynames launched a flurry of missiles. The Skygraspers dodged the beams and the Strike shot down the missiles with its rifle. Kira dodged several sniper shots and got close to the Dynames. He and Lockon raised their rifles and the Gundams seemed to look one another in the eye.

"They're good, better than we thought they would be," Lockon muttered.

"In terms of numbers they have the advantage," Allejuhah said.

Mu and Cagalli fired their beam cannons, hitting Allejuhah's shield. Kira threw his shield, hitting the Dynames's head. Lockon widened his eyes before the Strike kicked him across the chest. Gekido switched his Gundam to jet mode and yelled as he flew straight towards Setsuna. Exia drew its two GN swords and flew at the Purpose. Gekido's eyes returned to their seed state as he diverted his course, roaring as he slammed into Kyrios.

"Cagalli, go back to the Archangel and get the Purpose's dual shields," Mu ordered.

The Orb princess nodded her head before flying the Skygrasper towards the Archangel. Gekido let out a yell as transformed the Purpose. Allejuhah's breathing got faster and faster as his other side took over. He let out a large cackle before revealing that his shield was actually a claw. A blade slid out of the open claw and the mad Meister thrust his claw towards the Purpose. The Purpose's armour glowed with a slightly pink energy as it activated its arc armour. It grabbed the blade before pulling the Kyrios into its fist. Gekido then turned around and roared as Setsuna slid out his main sword.

"You've become twisted," Setsuna growled.

He swung his sword downwards. But the Purpose clapped its hands together, stopping Exia's sword. Gekido grit his teeth together as he slowly regained his bearings. Cagalli flew out of the Archangel, her Skygrasper equipped with the Dual shields. She narrowed her eyes at the Exia and Purpose as she flew towards them. Lockon blocked a few shots from the Strike and looked towards the Skygrasper.

"Be careful Setsuna," he said.

Gekido let out a yell as he finally regained control.

"I…wont beat you like that…" He paused as he took a deep breath.

Suddenly Gekido's eyes flared with determination as he contacted his allies.

"Archangel launch Dual shields!" He commanded.

Cagalli flipped the Skygrasper in mid air as the Purpose took the skies. She launched the Dual shields, gasping in shock as the weapons engaged their built in thrusters. The Purpose stretched its arm out and the shields opened their clips. When the shields slammed into the Purpose's arms, the clips dug into the Purpose's armour and the Gundam's fingers wrapped around the handles. Gekido deactivated the Purpose's arc armour and ignited the yellow beam sabres built into the shield. Setsuna landed his Gundam in front of the Purpose. He drew his two GN blades, standing ready for the imminent dual.

Allejandro leant over his coffee table as he intensively watched the fight. It was an action shared not just by the gold dressed man but also by Liu Mei, Murrue Ramias, Sumeragi and those hidden in the shadows. Though this was a secret battle, it had many witnesses. The Meisters and the Archangel crew stopped their battles to watch this duel. In the safety of her hidden fortress, Uragiri watched the fight with great interest. That was an interest shared by Muruta Azrael and Djibril as they watched from their private bunkers. Yamato looked at the screen in his office, praying that neither pilot would win. Unknown to them at the time, the battle was also watched by three other wannabe Meisters. The trio of siblings watched, each one of them having their different reactions.

"I'm routing for the Exia, he's been so wild so far," The Red haired Nena trinity said.

"I hope neither, cause we need a real challenge!" Her blue haired brother Michael mumbled.

The eldest of the siblings Johan said nothing. But his mind was already processing combat tactics in case they were to run into the two Gundams. Their own Gundams were stood side by side. Johan's dark armoured sniping machine the Throne Eins. Michael's sword wielding orange and white Throne Zwei. And Nena's support machine, the red armoured Throne Drei.

"Ooh the things I would do to the pilot when I meet him," Nena squealed.

"Great, who's your latest crush?" Michael asked.

"Exia's pilot, I can picture it now, we'll meet hating one another at first and then as we fight together we'll learn more about each other. Eventually before the final battle we'll look into each other eyes, "Nena" he'll say." Nena sighed as she let herself dream.

Michael groaned in annoyance while Johan's eyebrows twitched. The Trinity Siblings continued to watch, eagerly awaiting the battle.

Gekido and Setsuna seemed to glare at one another, even from the confines of their Gundams. The Purpose and the Exia suddenly rushed forward. Sparks flew across the dirt, melting the ground as the Gundam's grinded their blades together. Setsuna jumped and flipped the Exia in midair. Gekido slashed at the nimble Gundam with his sabre, but Setsuna parried the blade. As Setsuna landed he slashed the Purpose's shoulder, revealing its circuitry. But that didn't stop Gekido and he slammed his sabres into the Exia's swords. The two Gundam's engaged their thrusters. Fire flew from the Purpose's back while Exia's GN Drive glowed, releasing a ring of GN particles. Neither Gundam buckled under the pressure, and the pilots remained defiant. Setsuna's expression was one of calm patience as he waited for an opportunity. Gekido's however held determination and rage. He let out a yell, pushing Exia back. Setsuna quickly recovered and slammed his sword against one of the Purpose's shields.

'He is Gundam' Setsuna thought.

The Meister span around and locked his blades with the Purpose's sabres. They both stood in place, their weapons grinding together. Both pushed with everything they had, the pilots were even and so were the machines. Exia's swords seemed to shine as they clashed with the Purpose's shields. Gekido and Setsuna both yelled as their Gundams took flight, slamming their blades together. They moved with incredible speed, dashing through the clouds and slamming their weapons together. Both machines were like blurs to the spectators. When they clashed the force of the blow cleared the clouds. The eyes of the Purpose and Exia glowed as they grinded their blades together. They again engaged their propulsion systems, flying down before grinding against the surface of the water.

"Incredible," Zen whispered.

"They aren't done yet," Elizabeth said.

Setsuna and Gekido separated, flying over the water and onto land. Their Gundams ran across ground, clashing swords as they moved towards the Archangel. The crew of the ship gasped in astonishment as they two machines stepped onto each leg of the ship. They brandished their blades and shuffled their feet as they prepared to strike. Kira landed the Strike in front of the Archangel, watching as the two Gundams moved forward. Gekido and Setsuna let out yells that echoed through the radios before slamming their blades together. The two Gundam's flew past one another and turned around, revealing the gashes on their chests. Gekido and Setsuna looked at one another through the cracks. Setsuna saw a man determined to change the system from the inside. Gekido saw someone also determined, but for what he didn't know. He knew that he needed to find out.

"They're evenly matched," Ribbons said.

"They're too evenly matched, but neither one wants to finish the other off," Allejandro said.

Both pilots took deep breaths before they rushed forward again.

"SETSUNA STOP!"

Setsuna widened his eyes as he stopped his sword inches from the Purpose's head. Gekido stopped with his sword crossed over Exia's chest area. Neither machine moved and both pilots looked at one another. Setsuna then looked to his side screen, seeing Sumeragi standing at Feldt's station.

"All Gundam Meisters return to the assault containers, we have just received an urgent mission that requires our immediate attention," Sumeragi explained.

Without hesitation Tieria, Lockon and Allejuhah began their retreat. Setsuna slowly backed away from Gekido as he sheathed his swords. Gekido watched the Gundams flee, unsure of how he should have reacted. The members of the Archangel crew sighed with relief as the Meisters retreated from the area.

"Strike, Purpose and Skygrasper squadron return to the Archangel immediately for debriefing," Murrue said.

The machine slowly began their return to the Archangel. Gekido was the last to get back onto the ship. He exited his machine, thinking about the blue and white Gundam. There was a detail he would leave out of his report, the fact that his opponent was younger than him. But Gekido knew that the pilot still had experience in fighting, a lot more experience than he did, at least in terms of warfare. The ferocity of the Exia's sword strikes were also comparable to his own. But this wasn't anger, just controlled outrage. The Exia pilot really wanted to change things, that much Gekido knew. He was welcomed with a slap as he entered Murrue's office. Cagalli practically glared at him.

"What the hell was that Gekido? You were this close to killing that blue machine's pilot, why didn't you follow through with it?" Cagalli asked.

"I'd like an explanation too," Natarle said.

"The pilot sent me a message, he tricked me into thinking that he would surrender," Gekido lied.

"You should have finished him, now the blood he'll spill will be on your head," Cagalli said.

"How will it Cagalli? I'm not the one who made the choice to join a terrorist organisation. I'm not the one taking on the entire world. I never gave myself a goal that couldn't be reached, the eradication of war through force. Such a thing cannot be achieved, if violence has been the means to gain peace then there's no point in enjoying that peace," Gekido explained.

"We were lucky, I don't think the Strike's power would have lasted another round," Kira said.

"Everyone return to your quarters and rest, as General Revil ordered us we wont write up any reports, this attack will remain classified," Murrue explained.

The crewmembers nodded their heads before going back to work. Gekido fell on his bed, reaching for his notebook. He looked around for a moment before writing down something that contradicted his orders.

_Sensou plan: ally CB_

* * *

><p>Far away from the Archangel, the Meisters removed their helmets. They stood in one of the assault containers as Sumeragi's face appeared on their main screen.<p>

"The Archangel is now no longer a target, an informant we picked up tricked us into fighting the Archangel. Our priority now is to carry out Veda's plan as best we can. Tieria, I'd like for you to return to space so you can uplink with Veda." Sumeragi explained.

"Roger," Tieria said.

"The tactical forecast I've composed will split you up again. Lockon, you and Allejuhah will launch an armed intervention on a terrorist formation in Northern Africa. Setsuna, you will join with Zen and Takuya to intervene in a ZAFT and Earth Alliance PMC battle to take place tomorrow at 0900."

Setsuna nodded his head and looked to the Exia. The haro's were already in the middle of repairing the scratch across his chest. It was to be noted as the first time a GN type mobile suit was damaged. Setsuna couldn't shake the feeling that one day he would meet the Purpose pilot again.

"What will Elizabeth be doing?" Lockon asked.

"Patrick Zala will be secretly meeting with leaders of Anti-natural forces on the coast of Germany. We don't know much about the meeting, other than the fact that it is highly top secret, people still think that Zala is in the Plants. Elizabeth will meet up with other Gundam Meisters in that area and will launch a quick assault on Zala's forces. Their objective is simple: kill Patrick Zala!"

From the confines of her room, Elizabeth raised her head. Fierceness was reflected in her eyes as she looked at her helmet. The part she had to play was one that would be bathed in blood. But that was the most necessary one. After all it was the same path her cousin walked.

Next Chapter 5: Campaign against genocide

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. The Trinity siblings will appear, in fact there will be a big twist involving them, I wont say anymore. Next Chapter more characters appear including Sato and Celestial being Members of Fereshte, thats right Fon Spaak appears next chapter. Also in the future the original Silver Mask will take on an important role as he shows what he was doing before he launched his campaign of revenge.<p>

Also I had an idea (just an idea, might not actually happen) for Celestial Being to discover the Cyber Psyche experiments that created Gekido and to repeat the process again, creating a pilot for their answer to the Purpose, a mobile suit that utilises a GN drive instead of the Arc Generator and is similar in appearence and weapons to the Purpose. What do you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

I'm back guys with another chapter, sorry it took so long, I've been trying to finish my comic book fics as well as job hunting. Plus I had other distractions like games, Manga and overtime at my part time job. I also read a few chapters of the 00F manga, because I would like to get Fon Spaak's character right.

Now as a side note-whoever the anonymous reviewer is that keeps doing a two word review of my other stories and then asks "when are you gonna update ideal of gundam"...stop doing it, cause it pisses me off :( But on the other hand thank you for your interest :)

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Gundam 00 Sensou: The Ideal of Gundam<span>

Chapter 5: Campaign against Genocide

The victor has always decided righteousness. A justified path is difficult to determine, especially in war. Civilians often have difficulty understanding the actions of desperate soldiers. In the end nothing becomes justified, but every soldier has his or her own approach to dealing with the stress and conflict of their job. Celestial Being soldiers see the end of their fight; they see the long-term goal. No one is justified in war; only the people who follow through with the future they wish to create become the true victors. Such a victor hasn't been seen in years. Patrick Zala isn't a righteous man, even if he did follow through with his ambition. His ambition is wanton death and destruction. Yet people still follow him, either because they are like the Nazi's before them, dogs led to believe a certain line of thought, or because they are truly damned souls. The people outside the facility, patrolling its borders in their GINN's and Zuoot's were the dogs, while the people inside the building were the damned souls.

"Our first order of business is the construction of Genesis," Patrick Zala said, immediately getting down to business.

They were all seated inside a living room with yellow painted walls and a green carpet. The bookcases and paintings set out across the room gave it an aristocratic feel. With Zala were his most trusted loyalists, men like Sato and others. Sat in front of Zala was another damned soul. She lifted the teacup to her mouth, sipping in the hot liquid.

"I have heard that Genesis's construction is right on schedule, what do you need from me exactly?" The woman asked.

"Your assurance that you can deliver to me the data we need to fix the flaw of fourth generation births," Zala said.

"Ah yes, your people's breeding problem, your not much of a new race if you don't last for more than three generations," She laughed.

"You are one of us," Zala growled.

"Your people are nothing in comparison to me, I am practically a goddess amongst the people."

"You are the failed result of a madman's experiments."

"The same could be said for all of us," The woman giggled.

Zala glared at Uragiri, a woman he had to work with to achieve his dream.

* * *

><p>Likewise Celestial Being had to work with unsavoury characters. Elizabeth at least suspected that there were more groups like this Fereshte branch of Celestial being. Though they weren't as active as the Meisters, they had their own methods. One of Fereshte's chief Gundam Meisters was a prisoner. As Elizabeth docked with the Astrae's assault container, she couldn't help but think of the necessity of Celestial Being's actions. She was good at judging the actions of others, and though their pasts were hidden, Elizabeth could at least judge the motivations of her fellow Meisters. Setsuna and Lockon both had a personal vendetta against terrorist organisations. Feldt had merely inherited the desire to end war from her parents. Zen was a nice guy who just wanted to help. But Tieria was a mystery to her. He walked around as if he was the one in charge. Yet Veda had chosen Sumeragi to command this group of Meisters. Elizabeth shook the thoughts aside as she walked to meet Fon Spaak.<p>

"Hey, are you behind there?" The fierce pilot asked.

A sheet of shatterproof glass separated them. Elizabeth could see Fon, but he couldn't see her. The assault container of the Astrae had been specifically built as a prison for Fon. Elizabeth was given controls for not just the container but Fon's personal rooms. Right now he couldn't get to the changing rooms without Elizabeth locking the doors.

"Oi, are you just gonna ignore me? Could we get this briefing done, I've gotta pee here," Spaak said.

He had a gruff personality matched by his wardrobe. His stance indicated that he would rather be doing something else. Of course his stance was mainly due to the magnetic cuffs he wore behind his back. His clothes were casual, like the Ptelamaious crew members he didn't wear an official uniform. Fon's hair was wild and unkempt, much like his own personality. He had a slight tan to his toned body. Perhaps the most distinguishing part of his appearance, and something that summed up his service entirely was the collar on his neck. The collar itself had a small explosive built into it. If Fon Spaak ever disobeyed orders he would die for it.

"Gundam Meister Fon Spaak, your mission today is to assist me in killing a very special target," Elizabeth explained through the intercom.

"Whose the target?" Fon asked.

"The details will be in an envelope your handlers put in the Astrae," Elizabeth said.

"So I'm supposed to just go along with what you say and find out everything at the last minute?"

"If you want to keep your head…yes!"

"Bitch," Fon growled.

Elizabeth pushed a button on her remote, unlocking the briefing room door on Fon's side. She then went to her changing room to get dressed into her flight suit. Opening her locker, Elizabeth blinked in surprise at the note that had been left. Picking the note up, she huffed as she read the details. Then she crumbled the letter up and threw it to the floor. Such things didn't matter to her; right now she had a mission to complete. Putting on her helmet, Elizabeth climbed into the Storm. Fon's cuffs had long been released as he changed into his black flight suit. He climbed into the Astrae, a red machine based on the Exia.

The Astrae was actually the prototype of the Exia. Running through the machine's activation progress, Fon stretched his neck around. He took the envelope stuck to his display screen and callously ripped it open. A smile spread across his face as he read the details for his latest mission:

_Kill Patrick Zala!_

* * *

><p>The Archangel had resumed its journey to Josh A. Its crew had a brief respite, but the battle between ZAFT forces would be imminent. Gekido meanwhile laid out across his bed, his jacket thrown to the floor. He folded his arms against the back of his head, looking up at the top bunk. Curiosity and the remembrance of his past battles occupied his thoughts. Everyone had forgotten Celestial Being's attack, as per their orders. But he couldn't stop thinking about those machines. He didn't reveal this information but he had actually found the names of the units stamped to their heads. Kira had probably noticed but it didn't matter to him.<p>

'Exia, Virtue, Dynames and Kyrios, four Gundams armed with unique solar technology and piloted by people intending to eradicate war…but war can only be truly destroyed through people understanding one another. Such a thing wont happen amongst humans, but what if humanity **had** to understand one another?' Gekido wondered.

He ran through the Gundam's he had faced. The Heliopolis machines, Canard's Hyperion, The Astray Blue Frame of Gai Murakamo, even the Astray's of Orb were in a way designed to mimic the appearance of a Gundam. Gekido couldn't help but feel that the idea of Gundam was crafted long before the time of Cagalli's father Uzumi.

"Gundam, what was the idea created for?" Gekido asked.

Could there have been a greater plan behind the Gundams?

* * *

><p>Tieria Erde did not know everything; he didn't know the future Veda was planning for. Nor did he understand the role Gekido Jaeger had yet to play. Right now what he understood was that Celestial Being was best at working alone, sending threats to weapons contractors and attacking demonstrations. Exia and Dynames had been carrying out covert operations in the Middle East. Dragoon and Vortex had been striking at both Earth Alliance and ZAFT forces within the European regions. Every attack had been well planned and coordinated by Sumeragi and the Intel Wang Liu Mei provided was flawless. Every strike sent a message to the organisations that hypocritically supported both organisations.<p>

"With the death of Patrick Zala, comes the end of Anti-Natural policies within the Plants!" Tieria mused. "Soon, the Purpose of the Gundams will be fulfilled, and a new government leader within the Earth Alliance government will be put forward."

The purple haired teen cycled through a list of names of possible successors to the current EA president. He focused on one name in particular, a black haired girl from the Middle Eastern Kingdom of Azadistan. Marina Ismail was a pacifist and as Princess of the Kingdom, her policies were primarily focused on developing her country. Unfortunately many of these policies, such as the construction of a solar reactor and the large military presence led to the formation of numerous terrorist and rebel groups. Setsuna and Lockon's mission was to eliminate terrorist forces within that region.

'Setsuna F Seie, will you jeopardise the mission because of your past in that region?' Tieria wondered as he accessed Veda.

Tieria's eyes glowed a gold colour as data flowed around him. He bought up the records of the activities of the Astrae and Storm. As he expected, Tieria was carrying out her duties.

* * *

><p>Patrick Zala glared at Uragiri's smirking face. The young girl sipped on her tea and slid a file across the table.<p>

"Another list of resources that I require, and in return I give you data for the creation of an Arc system," Uragiri said.

Now it was Uragiri's turn to be shocked as Patrick smirked.

"I already have data on the Arc system, generously donated by one of your former soldiers I believe," Patrick said.

"Ah yes, the adopted son of Dagger Thanos, tell me do you really believe that he is working for your benefit?" Uragiri asked.

"His actions have proven his loyalty, when I ask him to eliminate a small group that opposes me he does so without question. I'm considering him for a very important task, the elimination of my chief opposition," Patrick explained.

Uragiri laughed as she imagined the surprise Siegel Clyne would face. A few seconds passed before one of Patrick's aids rushed into the room.

"Sir, some of our short-wave radios have been shutdown, including our radar sir," The man stated.

Patrick got off his chair, looking at the young man in shock.

"What's going on?" He asked.

An explosion shook the base, confirming Patrick's fears that the base was under attack. Outside, GINN's fired their rifles into the air as Zuoot's let loose a volley of cannon fire. Fon let out a laugh as he flew across the sky. Bullets harmlessly flew past his mobile suit as he flew downwards. He slid out the Astrae's GN-Sword and flew at the GINN's. The Meister ruthlessly slashed two of the mobile suits in half.

"As far as I'm concerned people who work for genocide enthusiasts are just as bad as the ring leaders. Its not as if you have explosives wrapped around your neck," Fon grinned as he stabbed a Zuoot in the chest.

Beams bombarded the base, blowing up huts and warehouses. Elizabeth fired her Gatling Gun across the base. The barrage of particle beams cut apart mobile suits before their pilots could reach them. She focused her firing on several GINN's, piercing the cockpits. Fon cut a Zuoot down the middle, and then drew his beam rifle. He fired two shots, hitting the Bucue's jumping towards him. Sliding his sword back out, Fon prepared himself as two more Bucue's dashed towards him. Floating into the air, Fon laughed as the two Bucue's unsuccessfully swung their fangs at him. He landed behind the dog like machines and cut both machines apart with one swing of his sword.

"Veda has confirmed that Zala is in the building in the centre of the base," Sumeragi said over Elizabeth's radio.

Elizabeth nodded her head as she landed her mobile suit. She raised her Gatling gun, firing particle beams into the GINN's guarding the centre building.

"Hey don't be too quick about it, I'm just getting started with these guys," Fon said.

Ignoring the Meister, Elizabeth targeted the building. She slid open the panels on her Gundam, revealing the assortment of missile launchers. Finally, she released a barrage of missiles, each one generating GN particles. The dust like particles spread across the base and time seemed to stop for the soldiers. They watched as the missiles flew towards the building.

"With this comes the end of the conflict," Elizabeth said in anticipation.

The missiles slammed into the building, consuming it in a mushroom cloud of GN particles.

"A direct hit!" Christina cheered.

"Goodbye new Hitler," Lichty laughed.

"Quiet you two, we still don't have a confirmation," Lasse said.

"GN-Storm, confirm that the hit was successful," Feldt stated.

Fon blinked in confusion as the mobile suits began to retreat. He quickly flew to the rubble of the building Elizabeth had blown up. Digging the Astrae's hand into the dirt, Fon examined the mobile suit's appendage for blood. Elizabeth widened her eyes as hundreds of heat sources appeared on her radar.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Fon yelled.

The Astrae and Storm both raised their shields as hundreds of missiles bombarded the base. Fire consumed the region, including the Gundams. A man with a scar across his face smirked as he ordered his artillery troops to cease-fire.

"The operation was a success sir," Sato said over his radio.

"Good, now all that is left is to have the boy finish them off," Patrick smirked.

In actuality, Patrick Zala and Uragiri had both met at a bunker a few miles away from the base. He didn't like theatrics, but Zala couldn't ignore the Intel he had been given by a mysterious benefactor of his. Tieria conveyed rare shock as he looked at Veda.

"Impossible, the information was from Veda itself, it couldn't have been wrong," Tieria said.

"Someone tipped them off," Sumeragi narrowed his eyes at the GN-Storm as it flew out of the fire.

Elizabeth breathed heavily as she flew her Gundam into the air. Fon quickly followed, his own Gundam damaged from the Napalm air strike. The Astrae suddenly turned its head, aiming both its GN Vulvans and Beam rifle. Fon shot down several missiles heading towards him. As two more missiles flew towards him, Fon drew his sabre and slashed the projectiles in half. He glared at the machine dashing across the sky. The black armour Gundam fired beams from its Gatling gun, hitting Elizabeth's shield.

"The Massacre," Sumeragi growled.

"That guy," Fon snarled. "I've heard of the things you've done, you're a disgrace, and animal worse than me, GO TO HELL!" He yelled.

He drew both beam sabre and GN sword as he dived towards the Massacre Gundam. Inside the machine, Akushi Thanos looked at the approaching suit emotionlessly. He raised his Gatling guns, using them as make shift shields for Fon's sabre and sword. Fon swung his leg around, kicking the Massacre across the head. Akushi quickly recovered, bringing his Gatling guns up again. This time, Gon slashed the barrels of the guns apart. He then thrust his sword forward, narrowly missing the Massacre's head. Akushi flew the Gundam sideways, throwing away his Gatling guns.

"Akushi Thanos," Elizabeth said, aiming her Gatling gun at the Massacre.

Her finger trembled against the trigger as she targeted the Gundam. Akushi opened the chest panels of the Massacre, sending a barrage of bullets at the Storm. Elizabeth flew her Gundam upwards and fired back with her Gatling Guns. The barrels of the guns rolled as beams flew across the sky. Fon narrowed his eyes at the two mobile suits. They were both launching beams, but none of them were hitting each other. He shook his head in dismay; neither of them were taking this fight seriously. Elizabeth put a hand to her beam sabre handle as the Massacre approached her. As soon as the Massacre drew its beam sabres, Elizabeth drew hers. They slammed their swords together, knocking one another off balance.

"I won't fight opponents who aren't a hundred percent committed to what they're doing," Fon shrugged as he lowered his sword.

Akushi and Elizabeth seemed to look one another in the eyes as they slammed their weapons together. The Massacre dropped its second sabre and slammed its hand into the Storm's face. Elizabeth gripped the controls of her machine tightly before slamming her hand into her radio.

"Ma'am, Elizabeth has cut off communications with us," Feldt said.

"What, what is she doing?" Sumeragi wondered.

Elizabeth hailed the Gundam, seeing the face of her opponent. Her face was hidden by the colour of her visor, but Elizabeth knew that somehow, this boy knew who she was.

"Why are you protecting Patrick Zala?" She asked.

Akushi remained silent as he continued to grip the Storm's head.

"Why do you fight for someone who clearly isn't worthy of your loyalty?"

"I…" Akushi's voice was hesitant, but mere seconds passed as he strengthened his resolve, "I wish to kill, that's it, to destroy lives…the world is caught in a pointless struggle, once all people suffer the same pain then somewhere along the line they will understand one another and will be forced to make peace. Its no different from what you people in Celestial Being do, turning the whole world against you, forcing it to change," He explained.

The Two Gundam's separated, their eyes glaring at one another. But the pilots looked at each other, one with indifference, and the other in uncertainty.

"Why…WHY ARE YOU LYING!" Elizabeth yelled. "Why are you hiding behind Alias's and bad intentions, your intentions are good and so are mine!" She explained.

"Your one to talk, you're the one hiding your true name aren't you. I'm a person without a name, without a true identity, your someone hiding behind a new name," Akushi said.

"You're the one who's hiding," Elizabeth growled.

The Storm swung its arm around, smacking the Massacre across the head. Akushi grit his teeth together as he swung his sabre towards the Storm. Elizabeth blocked the strike and countered with a thrust of her sword. The Massacre leant backwards, narrowly dodging the sabre.

"I am a member of Celestial being, we aim to eradicate war with force if necessary," Elizabeth said.

She swung her sword downwards, slicing off the Massacre's right arm. Akushi let out a yell as he flew his mobile suit forwards. He dodged the beams from the Storm's Gatling Gun. Then he deflected Elizabeth second sabre swing. With a roar, Akushi horizontally swung his sabre, cutting Elizabeth's gatling gun apart. The Massacre's eyes glowed red as it swung its sabre again, slicing off the arm with Elizabeth's beam sabre. Elizabeth looked at the machine with a mix of shock and regret.

"Peace…can not be kept through force, it can only be achieved through understanding," Akushi sighed.

"I fight to end all war, what are you fighting for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Truth," Akushi whispered.

A volley of missiles flew into the Storm, knocking Elizabeth off balance. Fon chuckled at the two machines as they flew away from one another.

"An interesting guy, that Akushi Thanos," Fon mused. "Will he find redemption, or lose himself completely?"

Akushi slammed his fist into his side screen.

"I can betray father, betray my friend, but not you," He said, watching the Gundams fly away.

He answered a call from Sato, fighting the urge to glare at the man.

"Well done Akushi, Zala is safe," Sato said.

"Good," Akushi whispered. 'He can die later, but not today, after all he still needs to authorise the construction of the Three Gundams, those machines are the key to ending the conflict' Akushi thought as he turned off his radio.

The young man remembered the fighting style of the Storm and the voice of its pilot. Both were familiar to him, Akushi Thanos found himself praying that he wouldn't run into that machine again.

* * *

><p>The mission was a complete failure, unacceptable by Tieria Erde's standards. But right now his focus was on Veda. The information and control system of the Gundams was compromised. Aeolia Schenberg's plan was in jeopardy, either because of a fault in the system or a leak within the organisation. If there was a spy then Tieria was willing to execute the said spy. But if Veda was failing, then that changed everything. A few days passed and Elizabeth reunited with the Ptelemaios. As soon as she entered the bridge, Sumeragi slapped her across the cheek.<p>

"You deliberately cut communications without any warning, what the hell was going through your mind?" Sumeragi asked.

"I choose not to answer that question ma'am," Elizabeth said calmly.

"You choose not to answer," Sumeragi fumed.

"Answering your question would force me to break the Meister code of Confidentiality. As you know we Meisters are given aliases in place of our real names and are forbidden to speak of our pasts for the sake of the mission. The past is a liability; memories are what distract us from the mission. So by demanding answers from me, you are forcing me to break a fundamental rule of the Gundam Meisters," Elizabeth explained.

"I'm not asking you because I'm curious, I'm asking you these questions because I'm concerned about your safety and your ability to carry out the mission," Sumeragi said.

"Your concern isn't necessary Miss Sumeragi, my dedication shall always be to the mission and the goal of Celestial Being. Everything else is of no importance!"

Feldt and Christy both turned back to their screens as Elizabeth walked out of the room. She floated to her quarters, removing her flight suit. Letting out a sigh as she sat on her bed, Elizabeth remembered the words Akushi spoke.

"Peace cannot be kept through force, it can only be achieved through understanding," She whispered the words.

She hoped the world was a simpler place, but unfortunately not everyone was willing to accept peace. Celestial Being's goal was to eradicate conflict. The Gundams were simple tools of Schenberg's plan. That was Elizabeth's ideal of the Gundams.

* * *

><p>Fon Spaak was given a very different welcoming when he returned to Fereshte. His Haro partner Hanayo bounced into the arms of Sherilyn Hyde. The young mechanic grabbed the Haro, hugging it slightly. Working at her terminal as always was Chall Acustica, the leader of Fereshte. She tilted her glasses as she looked at the schematics of the Massacre, as well as other possible tasks for the Fereshe group. Fon took a seat, his hands bound by the magnetic cuffs. A young man quickly stepped up to him, looking down at him in disapproval.<p>

"You failed the mission, and to top it off your didn't even kill the Massacre pilot," Eco Calore was always eager to chide Fon.

"Wow Eco you were thinking I would win weren't you, I didn't know you had that much faith in me," Fon grinned, in turn he was always eager to embarrass Eco.

Eco grit his teeth together, his veins twitching as he contained his anger. Sherilyn let go of Hanayo and the Haro rolled to Fon's side. The cat like Haro opened and a hologram appeared before the group. Hanayo had two aspects, the Haro and the holographic AI. She appeared as a young girl with cat like features.

"Akushi Thanos could put Aeolia Schenberg's plans in jeopardy," Hanayo said.

"Hate to break it to you, but this information leaks already screwed over the old man's plans," Fon said.

"He's right, someone in the main branch of Celestial Being either sold the information or Veda itself gave the information away, which suggests a corruption in the system," Chall explained.

"Maybe its part of Mr Aeolia's plan," Sherilyn suggested.

The Fereshte members looked at the girl with a mix of confusion and astonishment. Fon chuckled, his serious expression turning into a grin.

"Could the old man have been a futurist whom knew what his idea of Gundam would become? Or could have been an idiot whose ambition overwhelmed his logic? It doesn't really matter does it?" He asked.

"No it doesn't, as of now the plan still stands, support Celestial Being as it carries out its Armed interventions," Chall said.

Fon leant his head back and smirked. Celestial Being's campaign against Genocide was over, but Fon had heard of people whom would continue that battle. If Siegel Clyne lost the debates, Lacus Clyne would win the battles.

* * *

><p>Tieria opened his eyes as Veda fed him more information. In a day's time, Anti-Clyne faction terrorists would attempt to assassinate Siegel Clyne and her daughter Lacus Clyne. The latter would be carrying out an Anti-War and Pro-Gekido Jaeger rally, in which she would sing for both sides of the conflict. Celestial Being's mission was simple; protect the future leader of the Three Ships alliance.<p>

Next Chapter 6: Protect the Songstress

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I hope I got Fon right, I was trying to establish his thuggish nature but also how smart he can be. If you have any advice or criticism dont be afraid to speak.<p>

Next time ties into Lacus's concert when Gekido first activates the Dream System, all of the Gundam Meister's converge to protect Lacus from forces both outside and within the colony. Until next time folks


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

Your probably thinking "finally he updates", you might also think that the chapter title and the previous preview is misleading. Well thats intentional :)Enjoy

* * *

><p><span>Gundam 00 Sensou: The Ideal of Gundam<span>

Chapter 6: Protect the Songstress

War, it is the never ending cycle that inflicts horror, destruction and suffering on the human population. There is never truly a winner in war, those that are deemed the "loser" are stripped of their power, and their economy is left in shambles. In time new leaders rise with new ideas, some ideas become the catalyst that triggers the reactions that cause the next war. When war is again waged, the cycle of bloodshed and destruction is repeated. People lose their businesses, their homes and even their whole families. The survivors are either broken from their grief or more on with the comfort of what their loved ones did in life. Some wish that those wars never happened, so that they could be spared the never-ending pain they suffer. It is often questioned whether humanity is even capable of existing without war.

That question is also tied into the existence of the Gundam. Are they simple tools, the embodiment of Aeolia Schenberg's plan or something else entirely? Celestial Being's purpose is clear, the eradication of war through armed interventions carried out by the Gundams. Veda had given Tieria a new mission, one that would be carried out with all branches of Celestial Being, or at least the branches that he knew about. From Black Ops came the singular stealth Gundam the GM-Shadow. It was a Gundam built with cloaking technology. The only weapon it had was a Gunblade with a beam rifle function. Tieria didn't know exactly what the Shadow looked like since on the field it was constantly in stealth mode. The only thing that would ever give away its position were the lights built across its body. These lights on the arms and legs of the machine would be used by the pilot to aim the Gundam's weapons.

From the observation branch of Celestial Being would come the spy type Gundam Observer. It was a white and black machine armed with a long barrelled sniper rifle. The scope on the rifle was designed for much greater distances than the Dynames. This was primarily because the Observer was built solely for spy missions. Fereshte also offered the services of the Astrae. Wang Liu Mei offered as much Intel as she had while another freelance agent of Celestial Being offered the services of an unmanned AI controlled machine.

This Artificial Intelligence piloted Gundam was given the code GN-Raid by the agent that designed it. It was a GN type machine with blue armour and a white face design. The spikes sticking out of the back of its head were blue along with its V-Fin. In addition to the standard GN reactor, the Raid also had two spikes sticking out of his back. The Raid was equipped with a heat rod on its left hand and a GN blade on its right. This particular GN blade sparked with electricity. Its primary form of transport was a modified GN ARMS assault container. Basically the Raid was a ship and mobile armour all in one. But it would be only the mobile suit that would be needed in this Armed Intervention.

The Main Gundam Meisters of Celestial Being stood inside the Ptelemaious's briefing room with Sumeragi at the front screen. She bought up a 3D image of the Capital Hour glass of the Plants, the place where Lacus Clyne would be going for the rally.

"This is where Clyne is going," Sumeragi paused to highlight an image of the nearest colony, "this is where her journey starts, our agents report that she is going from the theatre to the space port, her ship will then travel across space towards the capital colony, Intel received by the Observer suggests that Anti-Clyne Faction terrorists will attempt an all out attack against Miss Clyne's shuttle. Unfortunately considering that they are in friendly airspace the shuttle will have no escort; The Observer will act as a spotter for Dynames as it snipes any targets heading towards the shuttle," Sumeragi explained.

"A job where I can do what I do best, finally," Lockon smirked.

"The Astrae and Kyrios will be the final defence in case anything breaks through Lockon's firing range. Meanwhile, Takuya, Zen and Setsuna will be stealing a truck from the nearby ZAFT military base, they'll use this truck to transfer the Raid to the site where the Rally is taking place," Sumeragi then bought up the blue print for the Raid.

"The Raid is built with a very special function, its designer calls it the "God of Lightning" because of the unique EM technology it possesses. This equipment allows it to manipulate electronic fields and in some cases even control machines with very little protection," Tieria explained.

"So its kind of like Veda?" Takuya asked.

"No where near that powerful," Tieria's dead pan expression, combined with the looks his comrades gave him caused Takuya to lower his head in embarrassment.

"Its still a machine so its bound by our orders," Elizabeth said.

"Setsuna and Zen will abandon the truck and walk into the rally in civilian wear, Takuya will stay in the truck and relay a text order to the Raid when Clyne begins her speech. The Raid will then manipulate the transmission of the nearby cameras and relay the videos to Veda, which will then release those video files to media centres on Earth," Sumeragi explained.

"So the people of Earth begin to see Gekido as some kind of glorified hero, I wonder whether he'd approve of that," Setsuna said.

"Probably not, but we're gonna do it anyway," Lockon grinned.

Allejullah laughed while Tieria shook his head.

"What will the Shadow be doing?" Zen asked.

"Unknown, the pilot hasn't returned my calls," Sumeragi said.

"What kind of idiot is he?" Takuya asked.

"A reckless one," Tieria muttered.

"No I mean he's an idiot about not returning Miss Sumeragi's calls," Takuya said.

Again the others looked at him, driving him into his embarrassed state.

'He's got it bad,' Christina and Feldt thought, pressing their ears against the door.

The mission was clear, but Setsuna still couldn't shake off the doubts in his mind. He had already taken an interest in protecting one woman; he had no interest in another. Lacus Clyne could help the Plants, but Marina Ismail had the capacity to save the Middle East from its path of destruction and civil war. As the Meisters climbed into their machines, the Raid began its flight next to the Ptolemaios. Sumeragi looked at her watch and the image of the Plants.

"This is strange," she mused.

"What's strange Miss Sumeragi?" Feldt asked.

"A shuttle was supposed to be moving from the space port at this time, but there's no trace of any ship movement other than the usual defence fleet," Sumeragi explained.

"She's right, we haven't got anything to indicate the arrival of the Astrae or the Shadow Gundam," Lichty said.

"But I thought the observer told us that someone was going to try and assassinate Lacus Clyne," Christina said.

Tieria stood in Veda, looking at the data in confusion as it shifted before his eyes.

"Everyone there's a problem, I have established a connection with Veda. The data has changed again, its saying that Anti-Clyne factions aren't inside the Plants, they haven't even begun to form yet, Lacus reached the stage six minutes ago, she'll be going live any minute now," Tieria explained.

"Wait, the Intel was wrong again, then why are we out here?" Lockon asked.

Sumeragi widened her eyes as ship alarms began to blare. A red beam suddenly slammed into the side of the ship, knocking everyone off their seats.

"Heat source approaching us, unidentified machine," Lichty said.

Setsuna walked the Exia forward, positioning it on the launch catapult. He narrowed his eyes slightly as the catapult opened.

"Setsuna, launch and distract the enemy so we can launch," Lockon said.

The young man remained silent as he activated the machine's GN drive.

"Gundam, I will become its ideal," Setsuna said.

Lockon and Allejuhah blinked in confusion while Tieria frowned.

"Setsuna F'Siei, Exia eliminating the targets!"

As soon as the Exia flew off the catapult, a beam hit the ship again. Setsuna span in midair, blocking a second beam with his rifle and sliding out his GN-blade. The Exia stood ready as a jet type machine flew towards it.

"Wait, I know that machine," Sumeragi said.

The bridge crew looked at Sumeragi in shock for a moment before an image appeared on the screen. The brown and gold fighter that had been flying towards them suddenly began to change. Its wings folded outwards, the nose cone slid out into a shield as the body of the jet rotated, revealing the chest of a mobile suit. A head suddenly popped out of the chest, its Gundam V-fin extending past its helmet as its red eyes flashed.

"The Aero Gundam, but the project was scrapped," Sumeragi whispered.

Setsuna held his blade low as the Aero Gundam drew a katana shaped beam sabre from its back.

"That's right Kujo, the Aero has been picked up by a pilot, now prepare yourself cause I cant think of a better way to test my skills than the very organisation that condemned the Aero's existence," Silver Mask explained as he began to fly forward.

The Exia rushed at the Aero, thrusting its GN-sword forward. Both blades locked together and both Setsuna and Silver Mask let out a yell, with Celestial Being and the Raid Gundam bearing witness.

* * *

><p>Alejandro Corner tilted his teacup, pouring the dark liquid down his throat. Ribbons's eyes remained locked on space; his view came from the shatterproof glass sheet that separated Alejandro's private home from the rest of space. But Alejandro wasn't alone; sitting in front of him was Wang Liu Mei and her brother. Next to Wang sat the benefactor of this meeting, Yamato Kuzunagi.<p>

"Ah, now that is a wonderful brew, I am intrigued by the Arc system Mr Kuzunagi, it's a very powerful weapon," Alejandro said.

Yamato narrowed his eyes slightly at Corner, something he didn't often do. He wasn't an overtly aggressive or suspicious man and trust was a quick thing to earn with Yamato. But somehow his instincts told him not to trust Alejandro Corner. Yamato's gaze crossed over to Ribbons, the young man stargazing.

"The Arc generator is not a weapon, it's a power source and if guided correctly the gateway to…"

"Making dreams a reality, isn't that right Mr Kuzunagi?" Wang asked.

Yamato blinked at the girl's enthusiasm before a smile crossed his face.

"I suppose you could say that, Gekido shall dream of more power, the Purpose itself will dream of being alive and will come alive. Not only is the AI of the machine reacting to Gekido, but the generator is making what some see as impossible possible. Oh my I must sound like I'm speaking complete nonsense, just ignore me Mr Corner, Miss Liu Mei, the Arc is a complicated piece of machinery, I'm not even completely sure myself what its full potential is," Yamato explained.

"Curious Mr Kuzunagi, aren't you the one that created the Arc?" Ribbons asked.

"Well Mr Almark I never said I created the Arc, I simply built it from the designs left behind," Yamato said.

"You mean the Arc was created by someone else and that its true purpose is known only to that person?" Alejandro asked.

"Oh the purpose I intended it for was to build a massive system of factories that would provide Orb and perhaps someday the world with clean renewable energy," Yamato explained.

"But if someone is inside it, they may gain the power to make their dreams a reality right?" Wang asked.

"If only it were that simple, the Arc itself is just one piece of a much greater puzzle," Yamato said.

"Or perhaps a plan," Ribbons suggested.

"Perhaps it is, I wont pretend to know what the future holds. I only have the hope that Gekido will rise beyond my initial expectations," Yamato sighed as he thought of his adopted son.

* * *

><p>Silver Mask let out a roar of pure rage as he flew at Setsuna. He slammed his sabre multiple times into the Exia's GN blade. Then Silver Mask fired several missiles from the Aero's chest. Setsuna fired his GN Vulcans, shooting the missiles down. Pulling out his beam knives, Setsuna threw the small blades like Kunai, narrowly brushing the Aero's armour. He then fired his rifle, only for Silver Mask to block the shots with his wings. Silver Mask dived at Setsuna, stabbing his sword into his shield. Setsuna swung his GN-blade around, narrowly missing the Aero's head. Swinging around, Silver Mask's eyes glowed red like the Aero's as he looked at his side screen. He had a good view of the Raid Gundam.<p>

"Just what is that Gundam supposed to do?" Silver Mask wondered.

He turned to Celestial Being, looking at the Exia and the ship it had come from. Dynames and the other Gundams quickly flew and joined the Exia's side. Silver Mask narrowed his eyes behind the mask and flexed his fingers.

"All right, your all here, well what are you people waiting for, I'm a force that promotes war. Intervene and destroy me, before I destroy the world in my quest for revenge," Silver Mask explained.

"A quest for revenge," Lockon whispered.

"I'm a weapon now, I've killed people, there's blood on my hands," Silver Mask continued to rant.

"A weapon," Allejuhah said.

"**That's right, we can both feel his blood lust and hatred for life!" **the voice inside Allejuhah cackled.

"I am bound by my blood to hate Blue Cosmos and the Earth Alliance, to hate Uragiri and her pawns, that hate will guide me down a path of blood shed and destruction and I don't care who gets caught in the crossfire, so come on Gundams try to stop me," Silver Mask yelled as a red barrier appeared around his suit.

Lockon aimed his sniper rifle as Zen span his lance around. Tieria raised the GN-Bazooka while Takuya and Elizabeth drew their sabres. Allejuhah backed away slightly, his Quantum brainwaves picking up intense feelings from inside the Aero Gundam. He didn't just detect anger, but and intensive doubt, an uncertainty of purpose. It was the same kind of uncertainty he faced. Silver Mask analysed his opponents and the unmoving Raid Gundam. Whatever that Gundam was for it obviously wasn't going to become active anytime soon.

"Okay then, lets do this," Silver Mask growled.

"Hold on…everyone don't attack the Aero Gundam," Sumeragi said.

"Still think you can get the Aero Gundam back Kujo?" Silver Mask asked.

"Please wait, Celestial Being took you in and showed you the Aero Gundam in good faith. You said you had wanted to change the world, that made you perfect for Celestial Being, even though you weren't part of the Schenberg plan we believed, we hoped that you would help us. But instead you stole the Aero Gundam, a Gundam that utilised the new Arc system, a Gundam that could master Earth's atmosphere without the use of a GN drive," Sumeragi explained.

"Oh Kujo, you fool, I allowed Celestial being to find me, I allowed them to fill me with that nonsense of ending war and I tricked them into believing that I would help so that I could have my biometrics integrated into the Gundam. When I "joined" celestial being I joined merely to claim power, power that I could use to crush my enemies and finally steal my revenge," Silver Mask squeezed his hands into fists, the passion gushing from his helmet.

Setsuna narrowed his eyes at the Aero Gundam. He remembered the first time he saw a Gundam many years ago. The images of the angelic figure flashed before his eyes. Then he saw the Purpose Gundam and the determination it conveyed in battle. He squeezed his controls and glared at the Aero.

"The Aero Gundam, wasn't meant for that, the Gundams aren't meant for that," Setsuna said.

"Oh, so you're the Gundam kid huh?" Silver Mask. "Gundam…Gundam…Gundam!" he laughed, rolling his head back. "That sad belief in a machine, is just as pathetic…AS BELIEF IN A GOD!"

The Aero Gundam suddenly flew forward, slamming into Exia. Setsuna let out a grunt as the Aero pushed him back, drawing him away from his allies. He jerked the controls, bashing the Aero's hands off his shoulders. Exia then swung its sword, narrowly missing the Aero's eyes. Silver Mask swung his sabre downwards, grinding it against Exia's arm shield. Setsuna yelled as he hopped over the Aero, slashing its shoulder. Silver Mask growled before back handing Setsuna, throwing him off balance. He turned around, blocking a shot fired by Allejujah.

"Stop this fighting now," the brown haired pilot said.

"Pathetic, you really think your going to change anything with that resolve?" Silver Mask asked.

"Don't question our resolve," Elizabeth growled.

The Storm fired its chest mounted Gatling guns, pushing the Aero to carry out evasive manoeuvres. Silver Mask dodged a blast from Zen's beam cannons and locked his sabre with Takuya's.

"We're fighting to eradicate war," Takuya said.

"The eradication of war, you just don't get it do you?" Silver mask asked.

He roared as he threw Takuya back and turned to Exia.

"I'm living proof that when people are wronged they'll do whatever it takes to get their revenge, I'll hate all of humanity if I have to, I'll become evil itself if I must!" Silver Mask growled before flying at Exia.

Setsuna braced himself as the Aero grabbed his head. The two machines flew past their fellow Gundams, slamming into the top of the Raid mobile armour. Exia grabbed the Aero's arm as the glow of its eyes flared.

"That's not what the Gundams were meant for," Setsuna said.

"The Gundams are for whatever the hell the pilot wants them to be used for, the Earth Alliance is already going to begin limited production of these amazing machines, your ideal of the Gundam is but a child's dream," Silver Mask explained.

"No…YOUR WRONG!" Setsuna yelled.

He pushed the Aero back and swung his sword around, hitting the Aero's shield.

"MY GUNDAM! MY GUNDAM ISNT LIKE THAT!" Setsuna roared as he continually slammed his sword into the Aero's shield.

The GN blade lodged into the shield and was swiftly ejected by Setsuna. He then drew his beam sabres and slashed at the Aero, drawing it back. Setsuna sheathed his swords before firing his beam rifle. He fired the small gun again and again, hitting the Aero's shield. Silver Mash yelled as his shield blew up, throwing him backwards.

"Incredible, all that power, where did he get it from?" Silver Mask wondered.

The Aero Gundam backed away as the other GN style Gundams joined Setsuna. Silver Mask grit his teeth together, certain of only one effective strategy. He shifted the Aero Gundam to jet mode and flew away as fast as he could. Slamming his fist into the view screen, Silver Mask let out a roar of anger.

"What a complete disaster, oh well…. I guess the mission was successful then," Silver Mask smirked as he accessed his personal account.

Half of the credit had been added and he'd claim the rest in cash at the rendezvous point. His mission had been simple, fight Celestial Being.

"But how did they collect the data?" he wondered.

He remembered the Raid Gundam, the unmoving mobile armour and smirked.

"Crafty bastards," he chuckled.

Silver Mask rolled his head back and laughed as he flew into deep space.

* * *

><p>Tieria stood inside the Ptolemaios's connection to Veda, frustrated over the turn out of events. His eyes gave off the yellow glow of the Innovators as he analysed the shreds of intelligence pouring into the system. He saw the magnificent concert Lacus had carried out and the incredible awakening of the Arc generators true power. Changing the very structure of the Purpose, the arc generator not only increased its power output but the speed and integrity of the Purpose. The system merely changed the machine and didn't make it anymore difficult to use.<p>

"The Arc-dream system, a power that turns the pilots own will into fuel for the machine's weapons, such a power would be devastating in the wrong hands," Tieria mused.

"Oi Tieria, get out of the rabbit hole already," Takuya said from Veda's entrance.

The purple haired pilot shook his head as he floated up to Veda's entrance. Takuya tapped his foot against the floor while Zen stood in a respectfully stance.

"Is there some problem?" Tieria asked.

"No problem at all sir," Zen said.

"Quit it Zen, we need to tell Tieria about this," Takuya sighed as he leant against the wall.

"Mr Erde, Takuya and I believe that someone could either be manipulating Veda or interfering with our connection to it," Zen explained.

"Veda has many defences, the likelihood of someone being able to control its source is very low, the likelihood of someone being able to sabotage our connection is very possible," Tieria put a hand to his chin as he looked at both Takuya and Zen.

"What, you think it could be a Meister or crew member, don't be ridiculous I don't know machines, I have to use a customised OS and a targeting assist mod to help me pilot my suit," Takuya explained.

"I don't think anyone here would seriously betray Celestial being, I had a theory and it may be stupid but…"

"If you have doubts of your theory then don't bother speaking it," Tieria said.

"Hey there, don't be too hasty!"

The three pilots looked ahead to see Lockon floating towards them. He carried his signature orange Haro and wore his usual confident smile.

"No opinion is stupid, we are all working together so we should speak our minds when necessary, Takuya and Zen are both just as valuable as you are Tieria," Lockon explained.

Takuya grinned while Zen smiled. Zen stepped between Tieria and Lockon, speaking to them both.

"I believe that someone may have been able to control Veda without having to actually directly link themselves to it. I have read of scenarios when ordinary but smart people have been able to hack government systems with just a computer and an Internet connection, what if someone managed to get control of Veda for just a moment with a simply way like that," he explained.

"That is idiotic, a simple computer can not hope to influence Veda, that and one would have to know the existence of Veda as well," Tieria said.

He walked past the three Meisters, dismissing the theory. Lockon patted Zen's shoulder while Takuya cast a glare in Tieria's direction.

"Well at least he's trying to help," Takuya growled.

"Now now you two," Lockon chuckled.

Sumeragi sighed as she tilted the contents of her glass down her throat. She watched the news report of Lacus's concert and smiled slightly.

"To still find time for something so innocent and fun, even when their colonies are under threat, the people of the Plants are truly amazing," the brunette sighed.

"That's because they have no idea what's coming," Elizabeth said as she entered Sumeragi's office.

"Elizabeth, I'd offer you a drink but the only thing I know about you is that your underage," Sumeragi laughed slightly as she rested her feet on her desk.

"I'm here with a possible intervention," Elizabeth said.

"Don't be so cold, a young girl like you should relax more often, listen to Lacus's song, she believes that everything will be all right. If she puts as much effort into making peace as she does into making a song then I believe she'll have the future well in hand," Sumeragi explained.

"But we still have a duty to carry out!"

Sumeragi sighed and finished her drink.

"Very well, what is this intervention you were suggesting?" she asked.

Despite what had happened it was back to business as usual for the Gundam Meisters of Celestial Being. Lockon and Setsuna took their Gundams onto the assault containers and headed for Earth, whilst Sumeragi and Elizabeth planned several interventions for space. Christine spoke to Feldt, lecturing the shy girl on her hairstyle. Lichty looked at Christine from the pilot seat, causing Lasse to shake his head.

'He's got it bad,' he thought.

Tieria continued to look at Veda, intrigued by the Observer's report on the battle between the Massacre and the Purpose. Even though they had the pressure of a possible betrayal, the Gundam Meisters were still prepared to do their duty and annihilate war.

* * *

><p>Silver Mask tapped his foot against the ground as he waited for his contact. He had docked the Aero Gundam with an observation station of the deep space survey organisation. The masked man looked at his watch and growled, maintaining his cover as a directionless mercenary was beyond frustration, but he needed it to hide his intentions of taking revenge on Gekido and the Earth Alliance. Finally the door opened and Silver Mask turned to his employer.<p>

"Wait…YOU!" Silver Mask yelled.

"Izanabi!"

The masked man stopped in his tracks, his whole body freezing. A laugh escaped the lips of Uragiri as she walked around the frozen man.

"So, this is a perfect clone?" Alejandro asked, smirking as Uragiri poked the silver helmet.

"Artificial memories, artificial intentions and trigger words to disable it if it ever goes renegade, I even have a killing phrase, but it still has much to accomplish. Everything that is happening will draw my finest creation to the place of his birth," Uragiri explained.

"Then we will fulfil our dreams, you'll have space and I'll have the Earth Alliance," Alejandro smirked.

"Though I find it strange how you refer to Gekido Jaeger as a human being and an organic copy as "it"," Ribbons said.

Uragiri laughed before walking over to Ribbons.

"When one is programmed with a Purpose that they carry out then they are simple machines, so far Gekido has defied his original design, but soon he will return to the machine…to me," Uragiri sighed as she touched her cheeks.

Alejandro cringed slightly at Uragiri's behaviour. The woman was clearly insane, but she was a mean to an end, a tool Alejandro could use to fulfil the Corner family dream.

"I think its time we brought out the knights and bishop," Uragiri smirked.

"You mean, **them**, wont that draw suspicion since one is in Orb and the other two were killed by Akushi?" Ribbons asked.

"Despite their name, we produced much more than three," the young girl laughed as she typed a number into her phone.

"What is it Lady Uragiri?" her servant asked.

"Have the second models released from stasis, give them the Thrones and make sure they are unconsciously aware of what cost them their lives last time around. Also call Ali-Al Sachez, tell him there's a job in ZAFT that requires his expertise, set him up with the usual cover and download the money into his account," Uragiri explained.

"Shouldn't we wait until after he carries the mission?"

"If he fails we can always funnel the money out of his account, besides he never turns away from a fight, the disgusting animal loves to kill so he'll be the perfect tool for us to use, a psychopath no one will believe is working for us and Logos," Uragiri smiled before she hung up the phone.

"So the next round is beginning, we are moving our pieces again," Alejandro smirked.

"Yes, by the end of this year we will have destroyed the old regime, killed the relic Aeolia Schenberg and established our new world order," Uragiri opened her arms as she looked at the vastness of space.

Silver Mask stood still, when he would be able to move again he would be unaware of what had just occurred and unaware of the magnitude of his actions. No one would know until it was too late.

Next Chapter 7: The super soldiers

* * *

><p>Okay this time next chapter title wont be misleading. Look forward to the debut of Sergei Smirnov, Soma Pieres and other characters next chapter. Allejujah seekes to avert a disaster while Gekido meets pilots of Orb, while two Meisters witness the enslavement of the Purpose.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

Hey guys, back with another update. This time I introduce some more 00 characters (three exactly unless you count the prick in the labcoat, who I will refer to as Lab coat :) I also introduce characters from outside of the 00 and Seed stories, characters that will appear in a future story I have planned. This chapter also provides some details to 00virtuezero's character Noah Bagal and his storyline in the Seed conflict (which will be revealed bit by bit in my Destiny Or Liberty storyline)

I've also used in one scene an OST used in the Seed game Generation CE and some Super Robot Wars games, I felt that it suited the characters (considering its their series theme :)

* * *

><p><span>Gundam 00 Sensou: The ideal of Gundam<span>

Chapter 7: The super soldiers

One aspect of warfare that the Meisters planned to put an end to was the presence of privately owned military companies. They weren't really mercenaries, while mercenaries had no form of legal code to follow; PMC's were regulated by their perspective countries or companies. The PMC's were free to operate towards a legal standard with the approval of their sponsors, and when they had performed an illegal action, the sponsors could disavow any knowledge of their involvement even when they were involved. China, Russia and India had control of the Human Reform League. No mission could be approved without all three countries cooperation. Though the majority of the time PMC's acted for the benefit of the Earth Alliance, in rare cases such as economic crisis and mutual gain, the Earth owned PMC's have worked with both ZAFT and the space noid colonies.

Celestial Being had created a special circumstance. It had attacked both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. Thus a mutual, but secret cooperation was carried out between the Human Reform league and ZAFT. Such cooperation confused Noah, whom remained a part of the Celestial Being hunt, whilst also attacking a federation position protected by the veteran captain Otto Midas. On rare occasions, the Luna watch post that Otto commanded would be given a temporary respite from fighting, as the 'anti-Gundam' task force would collaborate and discuss more means to capture the incredible mobile suits.

"Booring," Ruther Halion said, leaning his head onto his arms.

"Quiet brother, you'll get the commander in trouble," Ruther's twin Sochiro acted coldly as always.

The siblings were sitting in a waiting room with Lisa and Shadi. Both were watched closely by Shadi, whom hoped to avoid an incident because of the brothers lack of cooperation with one another. Sochiro was a career soldier but his cold attitude to his brother only angered Ruther further. If one of them was even driven into a rage, not even their own sibling could calm them. Other pilots were also in the room. A rare few had been let in on Celestial Being's existence. Sochiro looked through the crowds of soldiers and spotted Kazahana Aja, the 6-year-old liaison of the serpent tail mercenary group. He had heard of Gai Murakumo's extraordinary fighting skills, but Sochiro questioned the judgement of a man whom allowed a 6 year old to stand amongst tough, and in some cases sociopath soldiers.

"Your unit was the first to fight those things right Linda? How dangerous are they?" a green coated pilot asked Linda.

"Extremely dangerous and certainly not to be underestimated," Linda said.

"But I heard that Celestial Being received help from an unknown unit, a red GINN to be precise!"

Linda raised her eyes brows as a man in a green uniform walked towards her. He had long red hair that had been tied into a fine ponytail. However, bangs hung next to his eyes and Linda guessed that the only way for him to have his styled to regulation standards would be for it to be cut, since it was extremely long. He looked to be in his early fourties and Linda saw the faintest traces of southern African descent in the man's skin tone. Though that was only from her own conversations with Sochiro concerning his tan, this soldier standing before her had to have grown up in a desert area at least.

"Still I have been hearing many things about Celestial Being, I was serving on a front line battlefield, the Eurasian tanks and ZAFT Bucue's were wiped out by an 'invisible Gundam'", the man explained.

"A lone Gundam carrying out random interventions, the Le Creuscet team told us of three other Gundams, though Akushi Thanos reported them destroyed rumours have circulated of three suits generating red particles appearing near deep space outposts," Linda added.

"Indeed, the full power of Celestial being is a mystery, I'd say it was exciting if I wasn't terrified," the man chuckled.

"Your right, I assume you're with one of the private military companies."

"You'd be correct in your assumptions Miss Gladys, I'm sorry where are my manners," the man smiled as he saluted Linda, the soldier's greeting. "Gary Biagi of the twelfth mobile infantry corp. though right now I'm here as a guest until ZAFT has confirmed its position on celestial being and its demands."

"It was good to meet you Mr Biagi," Linda bowed her head politely.

"Oh the pleasure was all mine dear," a grin crossed Gary's face as he walked away.

Linda was taken aback by the man's sudden one eighty turn. He seemed somewhat wild when he finished the conversation, disappearing into the crowds of other soldiers gathered. Ruther and Sochiro continued their cold and snide bickering, causing Shadi to palm slap his face. Fed up with the Halion's, Shadi quickly turned to look for Linda. But he abruptly stopped as he bumped into the soldier Linda had been chatting with.

"Sorry about that," Shadi said.

"Oh its quite all right, accidents happen," Biagi grinned as he walked away.

Shadi's gaze remained fixed on the unknown man. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had met him somewhere before. Shadi knew that he couldn't have simply met the man on the streets, as passers didn't really stand out to him. His shook his head and withdrew the suspicion to the back of his mind as Linda approached.

"The Commander's been in there a long time, what do you think is going on?" Linda asked.

"Noah may be arguing with the defence committee, he made it quite clear that he didn't want to be part of the anti-gundam task force, that he wished to remain in regular combat missions," Shadi stated.

"You mean the attack on that Federation Luna observation outpost, where they rolled out the first draft of natural suits. Even though they survived there was nothing particularly spectacular about them," Linda said.

"No…one actually held his own, at least briefly against the commander." Shadi took a long pause again as he remembered the highlights of that battle. It was a simple skirmish, but Noah, unique as always thought of it as something more. "In that short battle Noah seemed to connect with that pilot, not unlike the way Miguel Aiman and Gekido Jaeger have," he explained.

"I see, Noah wants to keep attacking that region not because of strategic importance but because he wants to settle a score," Linda sighed before turning to the door. "Our commander is a dangerous man, not just for his enemies but for us too," she said.

"Well I love that about him," Ruther grinned, only to be shushed by his brother.

Again Ruther overreacted and screamed at his brother. Linda and Shadi sighed as every pilot in the room stared at their comrades.

* * *

><p>Noah stood facing the defence committee, chaired by Patrick Zala. His eyes remained locked with the grey haired man's.<p>

"The outpost you request to attack has no strategic value to the Earth Alliance, what do you hope to gain from continuing such a pointless attack?" Zala asked.

The interview looked more like a hearing that anything else. While it went on, a brown haired man sat at the side, watching with his scarred eye. He carried himself like a true officer, unlike Noah, whom looked ready to burst with his anger.

"If we turn back now we'll only be giving the Earth Alliance the backbone it needs to counterattack, right now we have them on the run on earth but we must continue to defend the Plants as well," he explained.

"If that is the case then the Bagal team would be best served in the defensive formation we have formed around the capital," Zala said.

Others voiced a chorus of agreements with Zala's statement, whilst Noah sunk into his chair slightly.

"All of my unit's machines are customised to launch assaults against enemy forces, sticking them in a defensive role is a waste of resources. That being said I do not expect you to commit a fleet to attacking a small observation outpost. Send my team and my team alone, we will carry out a siege of the outpost, even though they are close to Luna HQ they will not be able to receive reinforcements because the EA brass will not be willing to risk weakening their HQ. This will drain the outpost forces of morale as my team and I carry out wave after wave of attacks. Eventually the officers will surrender and this in turn will lead to a further drop in morale for the Earth Alliance forces!"

The committee sat silently in the aftermath of Noah's speech. He inwardly admitted that he never thought himself capable of forming such a complex excuse. It had been a complete lie of his motives, but Noah hoped that it would still help him achieve his intended goal.

"Committee members if I may, Commander Bagal speaks the truth, often morale can be an important thing in battle. Taking the base will be no obstacle for the Bagal team and if they do force a surrender they'll be able to use the outpost to monitor activity at Luna HQ, enabling ZAFT to establish an early warning system of any attacks from the Earth Alliance!"

Noah looked at the finely dressed and scarred officer in confusion. He hadn't expected the man to defend him. In fact he hadn't expected to see the man at all. As a career soldier and warrior, Noah made it a point to know all the famous faces. This man was a very famous face, Sergei Smirnov. Noah smirked as a look of anger crossed Zala's face.

"Very well, you may carry out your attack, but the failure will be on you Commander," Zala said.

"Understood sir, I will not let you down," Noah didn't hide the satisfaction in his response.

Zala closed the meeting and walked out with the other defence committee members. Sergei noted the glare Zala threw at him. The Earthborn Russian didn't care for the man's racist agenda. He was a soldier, sworn an oath to serve and protect the civilians on every side of the conflict.

"Thanks for coming to my defence Colonel, it's a real honour to meet you," Noah said, offering Sergei his hand.

Sergei shook the man's hand but still held a neutral expression.

"You were lying about your reason for wanting to capture that base," Sergei said.

"I can't confirm or deny that," Noah smirked. "Although I hear you'll be involved in future operations against the Gundams, along with that Hawke guy, is it true you'll be using new experimental mobile suits?" he asked.

Sergei turned around, smirking as he replied:

"I can't confirm or deny that!"

Noah made no attempt to resist the laugh that came out of his throat.

* * *

><p>On Earth meanwhile, the Archangel had moved into Orb's neutral territory. Orb's head of state Uzumi Nara Athha had the Orb fleet fake the destruction of the Archangel. Though the ship housed his daughter Cagalli, he denied saving the ship for her sake. Uzumi was a man with his own agenda, he worked meticulously to maintain Orb's neutrality and peace. The country had its fair share of anti coordinator and vice versa racist attitudes, but the main source of income for Orb was Morgenroute, the engineering company matched only by Anaheim Electronics and deep space companies in its ability to build machines of advanced technology. This technology was what assisted in the development of Heliopolis's G-Weapons project. While the Archangel was repaired and reequipped, Kira and his friends enjoyed a momentary shore leave. Though Kira had been given the job of creating a natural OS for the M1 Astrays, Gekido had encouraged him to introduce Flay to his parents.<p>

"Kira?"

Flay touched Kira's cheek, snapping him out of his trance. They were dressed in their civilian clothes, the garments they had had since Heliopolis. Kira had long been thinking about how his reunion with his parents would go. He had an image of his head of his parents seeing just a soldier, and of himself coldly playing that role. No hugs or words of comfort, just a simple 'I'm alive, there is no need for concern anymore'. Then there was the question Kira dreaded the answer to, 'why make me a coordinator?'

"What's wrong Kira?" Flay asked.

The red haired beauty had changed since her time on Heliopolis. Losing her father and being faced with the possibility of death had opened Flay's eyes. Then there was Gekido Jaeger; he had scared Flay into changing her anti-coordinator views. Flay didn't know if what she felt for Kira was love yet, their first night of passion together was certainly one of Flay's fondest memories. But Flay didn't know whether this relationship was permanent or not, or whether Kira's parents would approve of her.

"I should be the one nervous Kira," Flay said, in an attempt to brighten the mood.

"I know, sorry Flay," Kira said.

Flay smiled at her boyfriend as they reached the porch for Kira's house. Kira nervously rang the doorbell. The couple waited for a moment and sighed.

"We could let ourselves in, I know where mom hides the back door key," he said.

"Kira, shouldn't we wait?" Flay asked.

"Its okay, mom and dad wont mind, besides this could save mom getting the tea ready for us," Kira grinned as he dragged Flay around the back of the house.

Flay giggled at Kira's actions. It seemed Kira had taken up Gekido's rebellious habits as well.

Gekido sneezed as he walked through the Mourgenroute facility. He still had some free time before he had to take in the Purpose. Erica Simmons apparently had a way to make the machine more powerful. But this difficult and complicated process would apparently take time to prepare. Gekido sighed as he thought of the Purpose, **his** Purpose. The suit had originally been programmed with the Orb banner and colours. But when altering the phase shift, Gekido changed the mobile suit to reflect his nature. War was a world of shades of grey, something Gekido had come to realise.

'Waltfeld,' Gekido thought of the ZAFT commander Kira had befriended.

Though Gekido had no idea that Andrew Waltfeld was recovering in the Plants, he didn't feel any guilt over the man's rumoured death. Kira was the one that had been close to him and in turn Kira was the one most affected by it. John, or Victor as Gekido preferred calling him was a professional soldier, guided by his principles and the chivalry that was once present thousands of years ago. The absence of chivalry in combat was what led to the massacres.

'Then again there have been less massacres lately,' Gekido remembered the other Gundams.

Not the machines labelled G-Weapons, but the mysterious and highly advanced mobile suits. The winged Gundam, the sniper, the bulky Gundam and the one with the blades. Gekido remembered that Gundam in particular.

'The anger and rage, he hates battle even more than Kira does,' the power of the Exia's strikes were still fresh in Gekido's muscle memory.

Walking into the pilots lounge, Gekido felt several people watching him. The young Orb pilots began clearing the room as Gekido looked at one of the vending machines.

"Pussies," Gekido whispered.

"Some of us are still here you know!"

Gekido raised his head in confusion before turning around.

"Yo," a white haired man happily saluted the teen.

Gekido turned away from the machine to get a better look at the man and his friend. The older man, probably in his late thirties had a tan to his skin and well crafted white hair. In fact the air slightly resembled a pair of ears, with his side burns joining into a chin beard. He wore a pure white uniform with black gloves. Next to him sat a younger man in his early twenties. He had long blonde hair that was also finely combed. His uniform, like his friends wasn't the usual Orb dress blues. He wore a blue jacket with grey slacks and black gloves.

"Good to see not all of the Orb pilots jump out of their pants when they see a real pilot," Gekido grinned.

"Oh we've heard plenty about you, we're just not impressed," the white haired guy laughed.

"Woolf, don't provoke the guy," the blonde haired man said.

Gekido growled at the man, but quickly put his anger aside. In fact his personality took on a complete 180 as he slid into an unoccupied chair.

"Your Woolf Enneacle, the Grand Prix champion from ten years ago," Gekido said.

His eyes were wide as saucers as he looked at Woolf. Woolf himself grinned as he accepted the boy's unspoken praise.

"I watched a clip of your last race in Italy, the other racers were practically walking after you," Gekido explained.

"Although he burnt his engine," the blonde haired man added.

"Why aren't you commentating races or living in a mansion getting your feet licked by beautiful women?" Gekido asked.

"What makes you think I'm not doing that too," Woolf grinned.

"He's not," the blonde haired man whispered.

"I didn't think so," Gekido muttered.

"Shut up Asemu," Woolf growled.

Gekido and the blonde haired man laughed, while Woolf huffed and turned his head away. The blonde haired man offered Gekido his hand, and the grey haired pilot politely shook it.

"Good to meet you Mr Jaeger, I'm Asemu Asano!"

"Asano? Are you part of that family of engineers?" Gekido asked.

"Yeah," Asemu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Famous faces all around, here come two bikini models now," Woolf whistled.

Gekido and Asemu turned to the doorway and saw two very unhappy women. They were very attractive, and Gekido would have believed Woolf's sexist comment, if not for the fact that the two women were wearing Orb uniforms. One, the officer judging from the bars on her shoulders had her arms crossed over her chest. Her skin was lightly tanned and her short orange hair was somewhat wild in its spiked out style. Next to her was a young woman probably in her mid-twenties. She wore a pair of pearl earrings and had long purple hair.

"Pervert," the orange haired woman muttered.

"Oh Woolf, if you were only more respectful you'd be married by now," Asemu sighed.

"Well we can't all settle down with our high school sweet heart," Woolf said.

"Oh that reminds me, congratulations on the new addition Asemu," the orange haired girl said, ruffling Asemu's hair.

"Thank you Commander Jackson," Asemu blushed as he scratched his cheek.

"Boy or girl?" the purple haired woman asked.

"Boy, we're naming him Kio!"

"So it looks like the Shrike team wont have a new addition in the future," Woolf chuckled.

The two women glared at Woolf, causing him to back off slightly. Gekido coughed, catching everyone's attention. Asemu slapped his forehead as he got off his chair and began introductions.

"Gekido Jaeger meet Helen Jackson and Junko Jenko, both of the Shrike mobile suit team," Asemu said.

"Mobile suit pilots huh? Do you pilot the Astrays?" Gekido asked.

"No offence to Mayura and the others but we're in a higher grade than them," Helen said.

"The machines we pilot are more advanced than the Astrays, a lot of the equipment we use won't be seen for another two years, three years if its ever used in Mass production. In fact they're kind of similar to your G-Weapons," Junko explained.

"They're copies," Asemu whispered.

"OI! My suit isn't a copy, its in a whole class of its own Asemu," Woolf said.

Asemu jumped back slightly, smiling sheepishly as Woolf growled at him. The two women sighed before shocked looks crossed their faces. Woolf and Asemu turned to Gekido as well, listening to the young man laugh. In time, the four other pilots laughed with him. Moments passed before the five pilots sighed.

"That was good," Helen said.

Asemu nodded his head.

"It was good meeting all of you, I'd like to stay and talk a little bit more but I do have to get to Simmons," Gekido said.

"I'm sure Erica can wait, I'm an old friend of hers, I'll call her and tell her to wait," Helen explained.

"Yeah, you've been constantly fighting, let yourself have a break for once," Junko said, pushing Gekido back onto his seat.

"Wow, let me guess she's the second in command," Gekido grinned.

Helen laughed as she sat down. Junko then walked over with three cups of coffee. Asemu and Woolf, both already with coffee both took their seats and began speaking with their fellow pilots.

"Our unit has been put together for a specific mission, in a few months we'll be launching into deep space as part of an exploration mission," Junko explained.

"Asemu and I will be joining them along with a few other pilots, the machines that are being built for us have been made specifically for the deep space mission," Woolf added to the conversation.

"I assume you'll be working with the Deep Space Survey…whatever the hell the other letters are," Gekido said.

"They are providing us with normal suits and exploration equipment, but other than that the crew will consist entirely of personnel with no connection to the Atlantic Federation or the Plants," Asemu explained.

"So this is basically Orb's exploration mission, I heard of George Glenn's mission to Jupiter, he bought back a lot of materials that have enabled us to advance our technology the way we have," Gekido touched his chin as he thought over the different exploration missions that had taken place over the course of the Cosmic Era. "Before we used the term Cosmic Era, a man called Aeolia Schenberg created and led an exploration vessel that would take him into the deepest parts of space. Not many people know what kind of crew he led or what happened to Schenberg himself, but later teams never found a trace of the ship Schenberg used," Gekido narrowed his eyes darkly, causing Asemu to shiver.

"We plan to go far, but obviously not so far as to get lost, that and nowadays there a lot more deep exploration checkpoints and colonies made to support explorers," Junko explained.

"What's the purpose of this mission?" Gekido asked.

A dark expression crossed Woolf's face as he leant across the table. Gekido raised his eyes brows slightly as Woolf began whispered in his ear.

"We've come to learn that a force of living metal shape shifters intends to invade Earth in the next sixteen years, we're going to go straight to their home planet and strike them before they hit us," Woolf explained.

Gekido pulled his head away, looking at Woolf in shock. Asemu coughed, looking as if he was holding something in. Junko and Helen smiled at Gekido before they burst into laughter.

"Your pretty gullible you know," Woolf chuckled.

A vein popped on Gekido's forehead as he began to growl

"Bastard…"

* * *

><p>Veda had granted them another mission, one that didn't require the use of their Gundams. Setsuna frankly felt naked without the Exia, more used to his flight suit than the engineering overalls he and Lockon had been given. Lockon used his usual charm while Setsuna put on the façade of a respectful and innocent engineering student. Their objective was to search Morgenroutte for any sign of war mongering or war profiteering within the company. If Orb was somehow promoting warfare and breaking its own treaty of neutrality, then it would require an armed intervention. Walking through the corridors of the facility, Setsuna and Lockon traded hellos to several unsuspecting workers.<p>

'Everything seems peaceful so far,' Setsuna thought.

"TAKE THAT!"

Lockon's eyes grew as wide as saucers as a white blur flew out of the door beside him and Setsuna. A grey blur then followed after the white one. Setsuna and Lockon looked at the room they had flown into, hearing several punching and crashing sounds.

"NO BODY TRICKS ME!"

"YOUR EASY TO TRICK!"

Asemu, Helen and Junko rushed out of the rec. room, cringing as they heard several bangs. Their eyes became mirrors of Lockon's as Woolf and Gekido crashed through the wall. The two pilots rolled around, exchanging punches and even pulling on one another's ears and hair.

"Wolf, yeah right your hair looks more like cat ears!"

"Take that back asshole!"

"White is a pussy colour!"

"Its better than grey!"

Gekido held Woolf in a headlock, drilling his fist into the older man's head. Woolf's eyes flashed as he grabbed Gekido's head and threw him across the room. Lockon and the others quickly ran out of the way and Setsuna widened his eyes as Gekido flew into him. Woolf laughed as Gekido and Setsuna landed in a scrunched together huddle, their cheeks rubbing together.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Setsuna yelled.

The façade slipped and Setsuna punched Gekido in the gut. Gekido yelled as he picked Setsuna up and slammed him against the wall.

"I'm not going to be left behind by youngsters, I'll show you punks the true power of a SUPER PILOT!" Woolf yelled as he jumped at Setsuna and Gekido.

Sweat drops ran down the back of Lockon and Asemu's heads, while Helen and Junko sighed.

'Tieria is going to be so pissed off when he finds out about this,' Lockon thought.

'How did you put up with that guy dad?' Asemu wondered.

'Men,' Junko and Helen huffed.

The three pilots circled around one another, trading punches and kicks. Lockon dropped his jaw in shock as brown dust surrounded the raging fighters. Suddenly a door swung open and a blonde haired girl in a red tank top walked in. Cagalli Yula Athha's eyes shined as she squeezed her hand into a fist.

"CUT IT OUT YOU IDIOTS!"

Three yells of pain echoed out of the facility. Kira raised his head, looking around in confusion.

"What is it Kira?" Flay asked.

"I get the feeling something terrible, yet very funny happened," Kira said.

"So much for the gentler sex," Lockon muttered.

Asemu nodded his head in agreement, casting sympathetic looks towards Gekido and Woolf. The two pilots were lying on the ground, smoke rising from their unconscious heads.

"I apologise for the commotion," Setsuna said, bowing his head (which had a very large bump on it).

"Oh that's okay, I'm actually angry with that guy," Cagalli's friendly expression faded as she pointed at Gekido. "My father and Erica are waiting to meet you Gekido, hurry up and get the Purpose," she said.

Setsuna bowed once again as he and Lockon walked away. Lockon gave Junko and Helen a friendly wave, causing the two women to blush as they watched the handsome Irishman leave.

"Well it was good meeting you Gekido, nice fight too, go out there and prove to ZAFT the strength of super pilots," Woolf grinned as he shook Gekido's hand.

"Sure thing, you guys stay safe out there too, hopefully we'll meet again some day," Gekido said.

* * *

><p>While Setsuna and Lockon continued their spy work in Orb, Allejuhah carried out a much more innocent assignment. Going to one of the civilian owned colonies, Allejuhah was to learn about the testing of an experimental mobile suit. The colony consisted of various wings, some as small as shuttles, others as big as villages. Right now Allejuhah walked through the civilian spaceport. He took a seat at customs, next to a man and his son. The boy looked over his father's shoulder, eagerly watching the portable video screen. It showed a silver haired man slamming his palm into a younger martial artists chest.<p>

"And once again Master Asia proves that despite his age he's still one of the greatest martial artists in Japan, despite training many of Japan's new talent the man has entered the tournament independently without any corporate sponsors," the spectator explained.

Allelujah smiled at the sight, not just because of the boy and his father. In a way he saw an ideal solution in the martial arts tournament they watched. Friendly competition was a much greater alternative to war.

"**You only feel that way because we were raised to fight, one cant simple appease their blood lust through a game," **his darker side explained.

Allelujah rubbed his head; if he listened then he would be tempted to talk back. Him arguing with thin air often disturbed the people present. Tieria had constantly reminded him not to do anything to jeopardise the mission. Allelujah heeded that advise as he ignored Hallelujah. He stood up and walked the other way, far away from where anyone could hear him.

"Just give it a rest Hallelujah," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Sergei stood inside a small observation room, watching construction of several mobile suits. It was an attempt by his superiors to distract him as they briefed the new pilot. Moments passed and the door finally opened. A lanky man in a labcoat guided a teenager into the room. Sergei analysed her, hiding his shock well. The white haired girl wore a green military uniform and held a professional gaze, one no child her age should ever have. She looked more like a grizzled veteran than an eighteen-year-old girl.<p>

"Thank you for your patience Colonel, for this operation we will be assembling a team to be led under your command, this is the first member of that team," the lab coat explained.

"Soma Pieres reporting for duty colonel," the girl said, sharply saluting Sergei.

Sergei narrowed his eyes slightly, disapproving of the use of this girl. He could make an appeal to have the girl transferred, but he didn't want to do that until he saw exactly why she had been put on the team.

"She will be piloting the new machine?" Sergei asked.

"I will sir," Soma said.

"Rest assured she will follow your commands to the letter Colonel, now lets begin the test as soon as possible, the committee is eager to see the results of our mobile suit development project," the lab coat gestured for Sergei to follow him.

Walking to another section of the facility, Sergei floated into a room where the defence committee waited. He noted the strong glares some of the soldiers cast him, particularly Commander Hawke. Noah however nodded his head to Sergei in respect.

"Gentlemen may I present to you the latest in the Tieren line," the man in the lab coat said.

He pressed a few buttons and the hanger lit up, revealing a thick armoured mono-eye type mobile suit. Unlike the GINN and its soon to be released predecessors, the Tieren's head was very small, nearly indistinguishable from the rest of its body. Noah however was more interested in the machines colour.

"Pink, a pink mobile suit? Is this thing a distraction or a target?" Noah asked.

The other soldiers laughed at Noah's humour, even though it was also meant as a good point. Opposite the Tieren Taozi stood another Tieren, though its colours were a more militaristic green. Sergei saluted the officers before floating out of the room. Soma meanwhile floated towards her machine, the Tieren Taozi. She wore a white and yellow flight suit that seemed to hug her body.

"Pilots seem to be getting younger everyday," Noah sighed, knowing that Shadi wouldn't approve of the HRL's policies.

"All systems are ready, standing by," Soma said.

Sergei ran a system check of his machine as well. It had been programmed with a natural OS, it was still in the early stages but it would suffice for his role as an observer. The massive hatch opened beside the Tieran's.

"Beginning test," Soma said.

Noah held onto the portable screen, just as every other officer did. A series of cameras had been placed outside the colony where the facility was located. The brass would see the test, whilst the colony would be completely unaware of the mobile suits outside. Soma raised her Tieren's gunblade, her eyes darting across space as multiple canisters flew towards her. She easily shot the canisters down, causing Noah to yawn. Suddenly she swung around, destroying two more hidden targets.

"Okay, un yawn," Noah whispered.

"The Taozi is specifically designed to compensate for the pilots heightened reaction times," the lab coat explained.

"Impressive, it's as if she can sense the targets, is the pilot a first or second generation?" Hawke asked.

"Neither, the pilot is a natural though has shown signs of significantly potent quantum brainwaves, much like the reported Newtypes appearing in deep space colonies."

Hawke frowned at that comment, his intense hatred for naturals obvious. Sergei watched Soma shoot down target after target with minimal difficulty.

"What happened to that girl?" he wondered.

"All targets eliminated, ready to begin second phase of test flight," Soma spoke with an emotionless tone in her voice.

She turned to face the colony, regarding it like she did everything else in her life, indifference. Suddenly an intense pain shot through her head, causing her to scream.

"Pieres what's wrong?" Sergei asked over the radio.

Sergei widened his eyes as the Taozi began firing its gun blade.

"PIERES STOP!" he yelled.

"What the hells going on?" Noah asked the lab coat.

"Damn natural, she's putting the colony in danger," Hawke said.

"I assure you the situation is under control, this facility and the colony is in no danger," the lab coat explained.

"Really?" Noah pointed to his screen.

It showed the Taozi fired a shot directly at the colony, hitting a civilian quarter. The small block broke off from the rest of the colony, the explosion knocking it on a line towards Earth. The man in the lab coat looked at Noah and Hawke in fear as they glared at him.

"Just think of how many of our fellow coordinators are in there," Hawke said.

"You mean our fellow humans, if we have ships in the area call them now," Noah growled at the other officers.

Sergei slammed his machine into Soma's, knocking her off balance. He yanked the gun blade off of her arm and contacted her suit directly.

"Pieres, retreat to the facility now, this is the colonel speaking, have a medical team ready to meet Pieres at the hanger," Sergei explained over the radio.

"Oi Sergei, what about you?" Noah asked, yanking a tech's radio.

"I'm going to attempt to slow the blocks descent," Sergei said.

"What, your suit doesn't have anywhere near the level of thrust needed to stop a colony block."

"I am a soldier, I must protect the civilians!"

Noah dropped the radio as Sergei flew towards the colony block.

"Stupid natural," Hawke muttered.

Noah punched the man across the face, drawing the attention of several mechanics.

"Natural or coordinator, Sergei Smirnov is three times the soldier you are," Noah said.

At the exact moment Soma's quantum brainwaves overloaded, a similar event happened to Allelujah. He clutched his head, yelling in pain. His expression darkened as his pained cry became one of anger.

"AAAGH! WHOSE DOING THAT TO ME!" his dark side, Hallelujah roared like a rabid animal.

Allelujah quickly broke through, hearing the cries of the people inside the colony block.

"No, I cant let it happen!" he said, running away in a panicked state.

What the passer by perceived as mental breakdown was actually much more serious. Allejuhah ran to the private hanger Celestial Being had commandeered. Crawling underneath a white sheet, Allejuhah climbed into the Kyrios. The biometric scanner swept over Allejuhah's eyes as the machine came to life.

"Its our fault, we shouldn't have been here," Allelujah said.

Kyrios flew out of the colony, moving at full speed past the Taozi. Allelujah felt his quantum brainwaves throb again.

"That feeling, its familiar," he said. "No time for that, have to reach those people!"

Noah looked at his screen in confusion, watching a white and orange blur fly the cameras. Sergei slammed his machine into the colony block and pushed his thrusters to full speed. The descent of the block slowed only slightly. He knew that the Tieren could easily make it away from the atmosphere before getting caught in the gravity well, but the larger colony block was already falling. Sergei felt the colony shake slightly. He turned his head, widening his eyes at what he saw through the side screen. The Kyrios was now alongside the Tieren, pushing the colony block.

"Pilot of this mobile suit, contact your allies and have a ship come here immediately, all people within the block, gather at the west side observation deck as fast as you can," Allelujah explained.

'I see, he plans to have a warship break the block apart so that he can push it out of the gravity well,' Sergei thought. "Commander Bagal, Commander Hawke do either of you have a ship in the area?" Sergei asked.

"By the time get our ships out there you'll be cooking, we need to launch all our suits an combine our efforts," Noah explained.

"Even at top speed we wont be able to reach them in time," Hawke said.

"So we just leave them to burn?" Noah asked. "Damn it…Sergei get out of there!"

"No, get us support now!" Sergei said. "Pilot of the winged machine, I appreciate your support but more away now before its too late."

"No, I cant let them die," Allelujah cried out, yelling as he pushed the Kyrios even harder.

"Well said, Gundam Meister!"

(Gundam SEED Astray-Battle music)

Sergei and Allelujah looked up as two machines approached the area. Noah took a portable screen off of one of the mechanics and smirked. They were both Gundam types, with one bearing an orange Dragoon pack on its back. The second was a white and red colour and had a katana strapped to its waist.

"The Red Frame, and the Dreadnought," Noah identified the two machines.

Lowe positioned the Red Frame alongside the Kyrios, pushing the block that held all the civilians. Sergei, reading what the Junk guild intended to do, broke away from the block he was pushing. He then flew between Kyrios and the red frame, helping them push the occupied block.

"Hey pops, we've got this covered," Lowe said.

"I don't leave jobs half finished," Sergei said.

"I like this guy, all right Prayer do your thing," the Red Frame threw a thumbs up to its partner.

The Dreadnought launched its funnels and the pilot inside closed his eyes. He grit his teeth together as he fought the chaotic brainwaves coming from the Kyrios pilot. His focus had to be on the colony block, he had to know the exact points his funnels should hit.

"There!" he said.

Prayer let out a yell as he fired all of his dragoons. The emerald beams struck specific points of the colony block, creating six controlled explosions.

"ALL RIGHT! WAIT IT GO PRAYER!" Lowe yelled, as the block broke apart.

(Stop music now)

The Red Frame, Kyrios and Tieren pushed the occupied block away from the gravity well, leaving the rest of the block to melt in the atmosphere.

"We did it, we diverted a disaster," Prayer sighed in relief.

"I told you it would work Prayer, never doubt the master of machines," Lowe grinned.

Allelujah let out a sigh of relief as he heard the people inside the block cheer. He flew back and switched the wave rider mode. Sergei watched the machine leave and despite his order to capture it he felt that it owed him a head start at least.

'Whoever you are, thank you,' Sergei thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Orb<strong>

Lockon and Setsuna walked through the Morgenroutte facility. Their investigation had led them to suspect the Seiran family of war promotion, or to at least be plotting against the Athha's in some way. The two Meisters followed their suspect into the more secretive aspects of the facility. They knew that they would have to keep a safe distance, particularly because of the secret service agents guarding the Seiran.

'Yuna Roma Seiran,' Setsuna frowned at the flamboyant 'nobleman'.

The meisters widened their eyes slightly. Yuna had retreated into an observation post, with several other nobles, including Uzumi Nara Athha. Everyone's eyes had focused on Gekido Jaeger. He had positioned his Gundam in the midst of several complex computers, all of which had wires connected to the machine's back. Uzumi had just offered Gekido a chance to join the Orb military. Gekido made no attempt to hide how much it amused him. Setsuna widened his eyes as the situation changed completely. Several of the agents attacked Gekido, who had been very aggressive with one of the mechanics. The Gundam's eyes continually changed between red and yellow as it let out a series of digitised roars.

"My god," Lockon voiced Setsuna's thoughts, though for entirely different reasons.

The Purpose shattered the observation deck, grabbing Yuna. Gekido fought back waves of Orb personnel, remaining as defiant as his Gundam. He fought through tasers and yelled at his opponents. Setsuna saw a man that wasn't fighting for his power, but his Gundam. But outnumbered, Gekido eventually fell like his machine. The Gundam let go of Yuna, its eyes taking on a yellow tone before it deactivated.

"Don't forget me, partner!" he said before falling unconscious.

'He really is a Gundam Meister, not of Celestial Being, but of his own will,' Setsuna thought as he looked at Gekido.

His eyes then darted to Yuna, who was nursing a broken arm and wiping urine off his trousers. The man had taken something great and turned it into just another weapon. Though it didn't speak for the rest of the Seiran family Setsuna knew without a doubt that Yuna was a promoter of warfare. That made him his enemy and a target for Celestial Being.

Next Chapter 8: Past Sin

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, now about Woolf's comment, I am in no way mocking the plot of Awakening of the Trailblazer cause quite frankly that was one of the only Gundam movies i've actually enjoyed watching, that and I knew Woolf tricking Gekido would be a great trigger for them fighting, Setsuna I added for the hell of it.<p>

Anyway next time Hallelujah visits the place of his birth as Lockon and Setsuna delve deeper into the sins of Orb's Seiran family. Also I was thinking of giving you all a fanfic trailer of my next Gundam spinoff, but I decided to leave you with only the title, so read and speculate if you'd like:

**Gundam Purpose Rise**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

Sorry I havent updated this in a while, I've been busy with work and other fics that this one kind of got discarded for a bit. But I'm hoping to finish this story before the 00 arc of Gundam Rise and just before Silver Mask's identity is revealed in Destiny or Liberty

* * *

><p><span>Gundam 00 Sensou: The Ideal of Gundam<span>

Chapter 8: Past Sins

Veda's performance had been confusing as of late. Occasionally it would send false information or simply not work for Tieria at all. His quantum brainwaves enabled him to interface with the information network and access its abundance of information and secrets. He knew everything there was to know about his fellow Meisters, their real names, what war had done to them and even their motivation for joining. Even the age, name and gender of the solo Meister of the Shadow Gundam was known to him. So accessing every dirty secret the Seiran family had was no problem. Although the results of that search weren't satisfying for Exia's hot blooded Meister.

"Impossible," Setsuna said, after thoroughly reading the text Tieria sent him.

"I don't like it anymore than you do Setsuna, but the information's accurate, the Seiran family are greedy bastards but they aren't going to endanger their country by promoting warfare," Lockon explained.

The pair sat at a café, Lockon with a cup of coffee and Setsuna with a glass of milk (on Lockon's insistence). Setsuna flipped his phone closed and shook his head in denial.

"If they haven't already done it already they're going to, the Seiran family will promote warfare and will lead to Orb's downfall if they aren't stopped," Setsuna explained.

"I agree," Lockon said, leaning across the table. "But did you ever consider that maybe by attacking him we'll be encouraging conflict, look around you, this place is enjoying a peace without the threat of war. They were simply taking back what was theirs, the Purpose Gundam, the protector of Orb."

"Not their protector, their tool, Gundams aren't meant for that," Setsuna growled.

Lockon sighed as he leant back, tilting some more coffee down his throat.

"Come on kid, drink your milk," he said.

Setsuna got off his chair and began walking away, again causing his partner to sigh.

* * *

><p>Allelujah stood on one of the Ptelemaios's observation decks, looking out at the vast emptiness. His thoughts were occupied by the memory of that pink machine and the intense reaction his quantum brainwaves had to it.<p>

"Could they be continuing the experiments?" he wondered.

"**Its obvious what you have to do, you'd only be fulfilling your duty as a Gundam Meister, if that's how you justify it," **his other said.

"I could take them into custody, we could find some way to rehouse them or…"

"**Ha, come on, you actually think that'll be the case, the facility is promoting warfare, there's only thing we can do with them. You know what you have to do, what deep down you want to do!"**

"YOUR WRONG! I…."

"Allelujah?"

The brown haired pilot turned and was slightly shocked to see Zen standing behind him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I, I'm trying to make a decision on something, but I don't know what the right choice to make is," Allelujah sighed.

"Is there a right decision? In any of this? Sometimes difficult choices have to be made, its how we react to those choices that define us, that separate us from the very people we're trying to stop," Zen explained.

"I suppose you're right," Allelujah said.

"My parents were MP's, military police officers, they believed that it was their job to police the military and to keep them in line. They discovered a conspiracy and had been ordered to keep quiet about it, but they both said no, an industrial accident was staged to silent them and I was given to social services, a year later I was selected by Veda," Zen sighed as he lowered his head slightly.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So that you know that sometimes the hardest choice to make is the right one, mom and dad knew their would be consequences, that people could lose their faith in the military and they chose to make the right choice, even at the expense of their lives," Zen patted Allelujah's shoulder. "Whatever choice you make I'll be with you to see it through!"

He smiled as he walked away, leaving Allelujah to make his choice. Once his mind was made up, Allelujah reported to Sumeragi's office. The forecaster was sitting at her desk, swirling an alcoholic beverage in her hand, the blob of liquid kept in a sealed container due to the zero gravity conditions.

"Oh Allelujah, come to complaint, Tieria and Liz already have," she sighed.

"No ma'am, I actually had an idea for an armed intervention," Allelujah said.

Sumeragi looked at the boy curiously.

"There is a facility that I believe is promoting warfare, this place is deeply tied to my past, here is all the information I have in it," he handed her a disc.

"I'll analyse the data and then have Tieria check it with Veda," Sumeragi said.

"Thank you ma'am," Allelujah bowed before leaving the room.

Sumeragi put the disc in her computer and was shocked by what she found. During her days in the alliance she had heard whispers of the HRL's super soldier experiments, but they were supposed to be myths like the Extended program. She read over the information, which included details of the experiments and the exact location of the facility. Allelujah knew where it was but had tried to forget it, optimistically hoping that the escape attempt had caused them to shut down. Once Tieria checked with Veda they discovered sealed reports from the survivors. Apparently the facility had been attacked, resulting in the escape of several 'subjects' and research information. It had been a private military company, which had been believed to have been working for the American government or Blue Cosmos.

"_Have you created backups?"_

"_Sir we need to leave immediately."_

"_HAVE YOU CREATED BACKUPS?"_

"_YES!"_

_The two scientists ran out of their lab, only to come face to muzzle with several rifles. A silver haired man walked out of the crowd of soldiers, his one working eye looking at the experiments in disdain._

"_Do we have the details the client requested?" he asked._

"_Yes Sakon, we have them."  
><em>

"_Good, euphonise the kids then."_

"_But sir, one of our bonus objectives was the recovery of the subjects," one of the soldiers said._

"_Look at them, they're kids, they're not ready for combat and even with the data they cant be converted into soldiers, kill them for mercies sake," Sakon said as he took a pistol._

_It was just another addition to his long list of sins. But as he pulled the trigger, Sakon Date thought of the hell he was sparing these poor children from, a hell he had lived._

In the end Sumeragi approved the intervention and assigned Kyrios and the Virtue to it. Both machines were prepped for launch, with Zen watching on.

"Allelujah," he whispered.

Tieria slid his visor down and moved Virtue onto the launch catapult.

"So Allelujah Haptism is returning to the past that haunts him, if that is what having a past means then humans are as weak as I thought," he muttered. "Tieria Arde, Virtue launching!"

The Virtue flew in front of the Kyrios, acting as the defensive muscle of the operation. Sumeragi's face appeared on both Meisters's main view screens.

"Allelujah, Tieria, before you reach the destination there's something I thought you should know, Patrick Zala's special division is attacking the colony," she explained.

Allelujah widened his eyes slightly.

"Are they after the facility?" he asked.

"We cant rule that out, if it is the case then the destruction of the facility and all its materials is central to this operation, you know what that means don't you Allelujah?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Sumeragi, I know what I have to do," he said.

The two Gundams kept on flying, until they reached the destination of their mission.

* * *

><p>Setsuna kept a close eye on the Seiran's, Yuna Roma in particular. He was a slimy snake that couldn't be trusted. The man had hung around Cagalli Yula Athha a few times, and Setsuna could tell that the girl was longing to punch him. After bugging Cagalli, Yuna went to a location in the woods. He tapped his foot against the grass, flanked by his bodyguards. A few minutes later, Yisaka Kuzunagi stepped out of the forest. Beside her was her assistant Leonardo and her husband's student Noah.<p>

"Visiting the dog I see," Yuna smirked.

"If you are referring to Casvall then yes, we have visited him," Yisaka said.

"I can't imagine it was an enlightening conversation," he chuckled.

Yisaka frowned at the man and Setsuna knew that the woman had as much patience for Yuna as Cagalli did.

"I went to your house earlier, I wanted to give my condolences on your husband and children's passing," Yuna sighed.

"I'm sure the Seiran family has been spending a great deal of time mourning for them, not all of my children are dead though, Gekido is still out there," Yisaka explained.

"But Gekido is not a Kuzunagi by blood, you should be focusing on remarrying, perhaps someone with a position that'll be able to boost the popularity of your company," Yuna smiled, a sickening grin.

"Not interested," she said.

"Oh I wasn't making suggestions, my father tells me you truly loved your husband, such a shame that Gekido failed to protect him, rest assured the Defender's true power will be drawn out by the pilot I have in mind," he explained.

"You stole my son's machine Yuna, you were lucky to escape with your life," Yisaka narrowed her eyes at Yuna.

"Is that a threat?" his bodyguard asked.

"Oh the only thing I need to do to threaten you Roma is to call my friend in the forest back there, cause he's the person you fear the most in this world, you pissed yourself against the Purpose, if you meet Casvall again you might actually die of fright, that boys is a real threat," she explained, smiling as Yuna widened his eyes slightly.

"Why did you call me to this desolate place?" he demanded.

Setsuna widened his eyes slightly, checking to see if the spy equipment wasn't malfunctioning. He assumed Yuna had tracked Yisaka down but if what he said was true Yisaka asked for him to come to her.

"I already gave you the money, what more do you want?" Yuna asked.

"I want your word that no matter what, even when the Earth Alliance invades you wont make any deal with them, you'll protect Orb while the real heroes do what they need to do," Yisaka explained.

"Oh yes, preventing the supposed destruction of the Earth, how very manga," Yuna laughed.

"Live in ignorance if you want, but Genesis is a very real threat, as is the Uragiri organisation and those manipulating Celestial being."

"Celestial Being, you mean they are real?" Yuna asked.

"Of course, in fact they're watching us right now," Setsuna widened his eyes slightly, but did nothing to give away his position.

"Those who will eradicate warfare through force?"

"Yes, I don't approve of them, but I cant deny their intentions, so I'll make it clear Yuna, you do anything to the civilians, you make any deals with the Alliance and Celestial Being will be onto you, and with my blackmail material still present and Casvall still in Earth space know that you will never take power so long as we are here. Keep your ambitions just that, a dream with no hope of coming true," Yisaka explained.

"Yet with all of their leaders gone, the people of Orb will look to me for guidance," Yuna smirked.

"They will look to you to protect them until their real leaders return, if you go beyond your duty I will see to it that everyone knows of your family's darkest secret, your association with Uragiri and the sabotage of the First Gundam!"

Images of the two battling Gundams flashed before Setsuna's eyes. The day he saw the two Gundams flying in the sky was the day his life changed forever.

"You bitch," Yuna growled.

"Says the one on a leash," Yisaka smirked.

"I could make you disappear right now," he said.

"Oh CASVALL!"

"NO! OKAY YOU WIN!"

Setsuna found an odd satisfaction in seeing Yuna cower. The very name Casvall seemed to drive fear into the man. But these latest pieces of information made Setsuna wonder, just how far the infiltration of Celestial being had gone. Lockon and the others needed to know about this at once.

* * *

><p>The HRL's research outpost was officially labelled an 'agricultural colony'. It had a civilian population and a foundation building, a huge skyscraper that served as the cover of the HRL's super soldier project. Commander Hawke and his team had been called in to eradicate the Tieran forces and recover the research if possible. Hawke himself wanted them destroyed, after all the coordinators were the superior race, they didn't need a way to increase the abilities of the naturals. He flew his CGUE in between two Tierans, shooting them both with his ion rifle.<p>

"Sir, Unit Enforce has entered the colony and has begun disposing of defences inside it," one of the GINN pilots said.

"Good, do not be concerned about civilian casualties, there are no civilians amongst the naturals," Hawke said.

He turned and fired a several bullets from his shield, piercing a Tieran's cockpit. The pilot was shred to pieces and the machine was left lifeless. Hawke raised his eyebrows slightly as his radar shut down. The CGUE turned, seeing two lights coming towards the battle. Several Tierans fired their gunblades, only for a massive energy blast to disintegrate them. Hawke widened his eyes at the power of the new enemy, recognising it as one of the Celestial Being machines.

"Virtue, eliminating the targets," Tieria said.

The Virtue raised its GN-Bazooka and fired a single round, a blast that was enough to clear a path for the Kyrios.

"Preparing to infiltrate colony," Allelujah said.

He flew the Kyrios to one of the entrance hatches, hacking the lock with Kyrios's built in scanner. The hatch opened and Allelujah flew into the colony and the turmoil of his past.

"No enemies detected inside the colony yet, the civilians have retreated to the shelter," he looked to the building at the centre of the colony.

That was the place where his life had been ruined. The Kyrios stopped in midair, brandishing the miniature missile launchers Allelujah had taken for the mission. He locked onto the building, his fingers shaking as they lingered over the trigger.

"**Why are you hesitating, this is your duty isn't it, your duty as a Gundam Meister," **Hallelujah taunted.

"But the kids, I can hear them," Allelujah said.

"**Ha, those people, aren't they a part of that target too? Or maybe you just feel sorry for them, do you really think they feel there is something wrong with their lives?"**

"But…eventually they come to feel that way."

"**Too idealistic, don't go forcing your ideals on others, no matter how much you pretty it up you'll never be able to change people's nature. Or maybe you just don't want to get your hands dirty again…maybe you need me to take over like last time," **Hallelujah laughed as the memories came back to Allelujah.

"_NO ALLELUJAH!"_

_The boy crawled towards the wall, raising his hands in a panicked frenzy._

"_Allelujah what's wrong with you, no Allelujah I don't want to die!"_

_The boy looked up in horror at his friend, the blood of the other escapees had stained his hair and clothes. Allelujah looked at his target with blood lust in his eye._

"_Its no use," he said, his voice completely different from how the boy remembered. "Your gonna die!"_

"I…I can take them into custody, we can give them normal lives," he shook the memory aside, looking at the building and seeing his dark half reflected through the glass.

"**Are you living a normal life? Have you been able to escape your life of conflict and violence, do you think that girl in the pink suit regrets her life, if we don't kill them they'll come back to hurt us," **Hallelujah explained.

"This is wrong, they deserve better than this," Allelujah's head sunk as his finger moved away from the trigger.

"**Come on you weakling, its just a trigger, PULL IT!"**

They were now in the confides of his mind. Allelujah was a boy again, holding a gun on his dark half.

"I…I don't want to fire….I don't want to fire…I DON'T WANT TO FIRE!"

He screamed, but before he could pull the trigger, the building suddenly became consumed by gunfire and missiles that weren't of Celestial Being make. Allelujah looked in shock at the new arrival, its guns rotating and shoulders launching flurries of missiles. The black and red machine's eyes glowed as it continued to bombard the defenceless building. Tears ran down Allelujah's eyes as he heard the agony of the children. He listened to them die, either burnt by explosions or crushed by the collapse of the building.

"Commander Hawke, the facility is now destroyed," the Massacre pilot said.

"Very good, all units, retreat back to the Eleanor," Hawke said.

"What happened Allelujah?" Tieria asked.

"A-A-Akushi-Akushi-AKUSHI THANOS!" Allelujah yelled.

The Massacre turned in the direction of the Kyrios, ejecting its spent ammo clips as the arms on its shoulders loaded in new ones. Akushi Thanos narrowed his eyes at Allelujah and braced himself. Suddenly, Kyrios launched its missiles, sending the storm of explosives straight towards the Massacre. Akushi fired his gatling guns, intercepting all of the missiles before they could strike him. Allelujah threw his launchers aside and brandished his machine gun, spraying particle beams on the Massacre's armour.

"YOU KILLED THEM! YOU WERE ORDERED TO RECOVER THEM AND YOU KILLED THEM!" the Meister screamed.

"I was order to get recover data, not useless tools," Akushi retorted.

Allelujah bashed into the Massacre, pushing it towards one of the garbage hatches. The two machines were soon ejected out of the colony and continued their battle, amongst the survivors of the HRL force. Akushi and Allelujah slammed their weapons together, but at the same time fired their guns at the Tierens. As they grinded their shields together, the two machines moved in a circle and cut apart the Tierans with two beams of solid shells and GN particles, both attacks moving in opposite directions. Akushi threw his left gatling gun aside and drew his beam sabre, swinging it at Kyrios. Allelujah quickly ducked and fired his machine gun at point blank range, scorching the Massacre's chest.

"Impressive, but not good enough Kyrios pilot," Akushi growled as he fired his missiles.

Allelujah flew around the missiles and shot a few more down with his rifle.

"He's moving flawlessly, as if he's predicting where I'm gonna fire, this guy's as close to a Newtype as they get," Akushi muttered.

He opened the launchers on the Massacre's legs and fired two nets. Kyrios dodged the first one, but was caught by the second and thrown into the side of the colony. An electrical current ran through the net and into Kyrios's cockpit. Allelujah yelled in agony, with Akushi laughing.

"You shouldn't have hesitated, if you actually pulled that trigger we wouldn't be fighting now," 'And the blood of hundreds of kids wouldn't be on my hands,' Akushi inwardly cursed his existence and the indecision of Kyrios's Gundam Meister. 'Perhaps he would have pulled it; perhaps he could have spared me the burden on my soul. I must stay the course, Zala and Hawke will enjoy the senseless killing of naturals, even if they are children,' he shook his head, slamming his fist into the side screen.

"Akushi Thanos!"

Akushi turned, seeing the Virtue flying towards him. He flew upwards, dodging the massive machine's beam blast. The Massacre span in midair and stopped with its gatling gun aimed at the Virtue.

"Or should I call you, potential Gundam Meister Brian Thanos?" Tieria asked.

"You…the Innovade," Akushi growled.

"Innovade?" Tieria raised his eyes in confusion.

"You don't even know what you are do you? A mere imitation cant stop me," Akushi said as he fired a beam from the Massacre's V-fin.

"GN FIELD!" Tieria yelled.

The yellow barrier surrounded the Virtue, protecting it from the red and blue impulse beam. Tieria drew out his shoulder cannons and fired them at Akushi, causing the green haired pilot to fly upwards.

"Better an imitation than a façade, or are you like him, split because of the past?" Tieria asked, referring to his fellow meister.

"Maybe this is a façade, maybe I am really crazy, but I know what I'm trying to achieve, you don't even realise that the Schenberg plan has been twisted," Akushi explained.

"Twisted?" Tieria widened his eyes.

Akushi flew at the Virtue, throwing his gatling gun as a decoy. As Tieria blew the gun up, Akushi drew his second sabre and swung them down at Virtue.

"NADLEEH!" Tieria yelled, his eyes glowing a yellow colour.

The out armour of the Virtue stripped aside, blowing the Massacre back. Long locks of red hair flowed from the Nadleeh's helmet and its eyes glowed as yellow as Tieria's.

"Alls you've done is strip off your weapons, you cant stop me with that machine," Akushi growled.

"I don't intend to stop you, I intend to learn from you," Tieria said.

"What?"

"You strike me as someone who has dug deep into the shadows, what have you learned from that?" Tieria asked.

"A great many things, including dirty secrets on Celestial Being itself and even its Meisters," Akushi said.

"Prove it!"

"I know that Setsuna 's real name is Soran Ibrahim, he was from the former Krugis republic and was brainwashed to be a child soldier for the KPSR, the same terrorist organisation that bombed Ireland a few years ago, resulting in the death of the family of Neil Dylandy, AKA Lockon Stratos, you however are an unknown, you don't exist in any database other than the one carried in a certain individuals head," Akushi explained.

Tieria was left shocked by the abundance of information Akushi had accumulated.

"My information ends there, alls I can say is don't trust anyone, not even yourself, there are people both outside and from within Celestial being whom seek to sabotage the Schenberg plan," he continued, furthering Tieria's suspicion that someone was seeking to sabotage Celestial Being.

"How have you come to know of such things?" he asked.

"I found a reliable source," Akushi said.

Suddenly, a beam flew into the Massacre's back, blowing off its shoulder armour. Akushi turned, seeing Kyrios flying towards him. He prepared to strike with his sabres, but widened his eyes as the claw on Kyrios's shield opened. Kyrios grabbed the massacre, holding it in place.

"Allelujah might have hesitated, but I wont," Hallelujah cackled.

* * *

><p>Setsuna continued to walk down the streets of Orb, thinking of the things he had discovered. The Seiran's had some close tie to the Gundams he had seen years ago, but were also necessary for Orb's stability. This peace the people enjoyed wouldn't last. He stopped one the highway and looked at the city view. People were going on their regular lives without a care in the world. They were unaware that the Earth Alliance was preparing to go to war with them.<p>

"Genesis, Sumeragi needs to know about this," he muttered.

He looked at his phone, seeing Lockon's face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sumeragi's calling us back, the crew are coming to Earth, they have a new mission for us against a new group," Lockon explained.

"What is the group called?"

"Uragiri!"

* * *

><p>"I wonder what your thinking about, are you picturing your life as it flashes before your eyes? Who are you going to call out to, your momma, your lover?" Hallelujah continued to laugh as he slid his blade into the Massacre's chest.<p>

Akushi grit his teeth together, he knew he couldn't have afforded to reveal his trump to Celestial Being yet, not since they hadn't earned his trust. But he knew that he couldn't afford to die either.

"REDEEMER!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the chest armour of the Massacre flew from its body, throwing Kyrios back. Hallelujah looked at the Massacre in shock as the rest of its armour disconnected from its body, revealing a slimmer Gundam of a red colour. A kanji symbol glowed on its chest and red energy gushed from its back, forging two bat like energy wings.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Redeemer, the power of the arc system, I will not lose here, nor can you afford to lose. ZAFT is being taken care of, for now turn your attention to delaying a much greater threat," Akushi explained.

"What threat?" Tieria asked.

"The woman and her organisation, both known as Uragiri, they are planning an unholy secret alliance with both factions, or at least those within the factions that desire genocide. Sooner or later another faction will rise to strike back against these war mongers but they will do so in the light, not in the shadows as we have done," Akushi narrowed his eyes as he spoke, reflecting his hatred for the organisation.

Tieria curiously looked at his screen as Akushi loaded data onto the Nadleeh. The purple haired pilot looked at the data and recognised them as coordinates and mobile suit data.

"Please, hit Uragiri before they can finish their super weapon, the Omega Gundam!" Akushi said.

"We will do this, but from this point on we expect daily updates from you," Tieria said.

"You'll get your updates when I have some ready, and when I'm sure I can trust you."

Akushi turned, taking a final look at Kyrios before leaving. Inside Kyrios, Hallelujah was laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Allelujah you would have done it wouldn't have you, you would have pulled that trigger," he said before bursting into a fit of unrelenting laughter.

He both laughed and cried for people he would have killed anyway.

Next Chapter 9: Those in the shadows

* * *

><p>hope everyone enjoyed the chapter<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam

The idea of the sub plot with Al Sachez and Shadi came from 00virtuezero, credit should go to him for the idea since Shadi's also his character.

* * *

><p><span>Gundam 00: Ideal of Gundam<span>

Chapter 9: Those in the shadows

The Ptolemaios was now filled to capacity with its full compliment of mobile suits. Each Meister had returned from their designated interventions and began gathering in the briefing room to hear of what Tieria and Allelujah had learnt of. Elizabeth entered the briefing room, followed soon after by Zen and Takuya.

"What's wrong Miss Sumeragi?" Takuya asked.

"We've received troubling information concerning Akushi Thanos," Sumeragi said.

Elizabeth immediately focused her attention on Sumeragi and her face betrayed her emotions.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We met him in battle, he revealed that his Gundam, the Massacre is simply a shell for a machine utilising weaponry based on the Purpose's arc generator. Not only did we discover the similar design his 'Redeemer' Gundam has to our models but we also discovered that he is apparently under deep cover within ZAFT and Patrick Zala's inner circle," Tieria explained.

"All of the atrocities, his attack on the super human research facility, the destruction of the shuttle carrying the survivors of Heliopolis and numerous hits on Zala's opposition has all been to infiltrate and sabotage Zala's final solution and to discover the location of Uragiri," Sumeragi continued as she bought up several diagrams on the main screen.

"What you are looking at now are designs for the mobile suit regiment of the Uragiri organisation, as you see they have a sizable force, but our mission remains clear, we must destroy the Omega Gundam before it is completed," Tieria said.

Takuya and Zen gasped as an image of a gigantic mobile suit appeared on the screen. Setsuna too looked at the monstrosity in a mix of shock and anger.

"Just imagine the damage that thing could do, what's the plan?" Lockon asked.

"The Uragiri base is too well defended for an all out assault with our current forces, which is why I sent personal messages to Fereshte and the Shadow Meister to meet at two specific points on either side of the base. The Ptolemaios will act as a decoy, whilst Euclides will move towards the ship and tear open a path with its construction arms, Exia and the Astrae will then infiltrate the interior of the base and sabotage the Omega Gundam," Sumeragi explained.

"The rest of us will smash up the forces around the base and distract them long enough to do their thing right?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, but the key to this mission is the destruction of that suit, all other losses are acceptable," Tieria said.

"What about Akushi Thanos, can we trust this information?" Elizabeth asked.

"Thanos was considered as a Meister, but he's one of the few whose managed to get away with rejecting the offer, it seems Veda fears the wrath of the Black Storm," Tieria sighed.

"Dagger Thanos," Elizabeth muttered, lowering her head slightly.

"Wait, you mean we didn't actually have a choice when we were recruited? What were you gonna do if we said no?" Takuya asked.

"This is a secret organisation dedicated to eradicating war, not a soccer club," Lockon chuckled.

"I'm serious, were we going to be killed if we said no?" the boy asked.

"I'm glad you made the right choice Takuya," Sumeragi smiled.

"I'm glad too," Takuya blushed as he nervously rubbed his head.

'He's got it bad,' the Meisters muttered.

"I'm sending details of your roles and formations for the coming battle directly to your Gundams, suit up now and read them thoroughly," Sumeragi said.

The Meisters nodded their heads and each left the room. Elizabeth however stopped and turned to Sumeragi.

"Miss Sumeragi as someone with a significant link to Akushi Thanos I feel that I would be doing Celestial Being a disservice by not warning you about his intentions. I can not speak for whether Akushi is truly seeking redemption, but what I can say is that he is an incredible actor so much that he can make you think the persona he is showing is his real self," Elizabeth explained.

"I understand completely, rest assured Elizabeth I am not taking this revelation lightly, or for all it might be," Sumeragi said.

"That's good to hear ma'am, I don't trust Akushi Thanos."

"I know Elizabeth, neither do I," Sumeragi sighed.

* * *

><p>Gary Biagi took a sip of his coffee as he waited for his friend to arrive. He smirked slightly, knowing that the man didn't even consider him a friend. But in Gary's eyes they were the same breed, both men that revelled in war. For Gary Biagi was merely an alias of Ali-Al Sachez, mercenary of the KPSA and instigator of many conflicts, all with the hope of creating the ultimate battle that would satisfy his blood lust. He waited at the café he specified his former colleague to meet him at, amused slightly by how their reunion would turn out, not on the battlefield they both hoped but quietly amongst civilians. Hearing footsteps behind him, Sachez smiled as the scarred man approached him.<p>

"Shadi, good to see you again," he said.

Shadi sat in front of Sachez, his eyes narrowed at the man.

"What, no hello?" Sachez asked.

"You clean up surprisingly well Sachez, then again not many will employ you if you look like the terrorist stereotype," Shadi said bitterly.

"But stereotypes are good for business, take the Middle East, there was a time when everyone thought people from those countries bred terrorists, no one batted an eyelash when they heard of a religious extremist committing suicide," Sachez explained, grinning as Shadi glared at him.

"You give those immigrants trying to make an honest living a bad name," he growled.

Ali rolled his head back, laughing as if he got the punch line of a bad joke. Shadi gripped the pistol concealed in his coat pocket. Sachez had officially ruined his day off, a day off he would have preferred spending time with the team on their next mission, but Noah insisted on going alone to fight that kid he had taken an interest in.

"Why are you here Sachez?" Shadi cut to the heart of the meeting.

"Well for one thing I'm here on business, war isn't cheap you know and the newest toys need the biggest pay cheque. Patrick Zala's planning something really big, in fact what he's prepared to do will make me look like a saint," Sachez grinned.

"You should be fucking committed," Shadi growled.

Again Sachez laughed, slapping his hand against the table. Shadi eased his stance as the waitress came back. Sachez's thug like demeanour shifted into that of the polite and charming man he had been when he met Linda. Shadi hadn't noticed it before but after the meeting Shadi began to compare Gary to his old memory of Sachez. The man had aged surprisingly well, after all he looked the same as he did when he ruined Shadi's life. Shadi was just one of many boys brainwashed by Sachez into terrorist warfare. In Krugis Sachez excuse had been religion, for Shadi's generation it was simple; 'freedom and independence for our nation'. While in Krugis Sachez had been a prophet, Shadi had at one time seen him as a leader comparable to Abraham Lincoln. Shadi still hesitated around this man; despite knowing what he truly was he couldn't forget his former belief that the man was a hero.

'I'm so messed up, but…can I be like this guy?' Shadi wondered.

"What can I get you sir?" the waitress asked.

"Coffee, black," both men replied.

'No way, I'm nothing like this guy,' Shadi grit his teeth together as Sanchez charmingly winked at the waitress.

Sure they preferred the same drinks, that didn't make them alike.

"You're doing rather menial work in comparison to the old days, is no one drinking the cool aid anymore?" Shadi asked.

"Ha, you know better than most that children can be brainwashed to commit all kinds of atrocities, and we love atrocities to keep wars going," Ali explained.

"I am not like you," Shadi growled.

"Really? Look at the organisation your in, of all the professions you could have taken after you were freed you chose to be a soldier, because at the end of the day your day, you don't know how to do anything else, you don't know any other kind of life," Ali again returned to his façade as the waitress bought their order to them.

Shadi remained quiet and the waitress took note of Shadi's grip in his pocket. She nervously walked away from the tense situation, causing Ali to chuckle.

"You know you could probably empty your clip into me before she gets to the phone," Ali said.

"And you'd shoot me in the gut with that gun you have strapped to the table before I ever fired the first shot, then again you'd still be dead," Shadi retorted, pulling the safety on his pistol.

Ali discretely reached underneath the table, pulling back the safety on the hidden pistol. Both men narrowed their eyes at one another, the tense atmosphere between them caused some of the people to walk away.

"You really a bastard Sachez," Shadi growled.

"That goes for you too, after all you revel in the fight as I do, you hesitate to shoot me because you want to know which one of us would win in a fair fight," Sachez grinned.

He put the pistol in his pocket and finished the rest of his coffee. Standing up, Sachez moved to exit the café. Shadi however stepped behind him, pressing the barrel of his gun into Sachez's hip.

"Keep walking," he growled.

"You really want to end me like this?" Sachez asked.

"If it stops you from ruining other children's lives then I can live with it," Shadi said.

"I don't need to use beautiful words like independence and god anymore Shadi, Logos has already found a way to make the perfect tools to commit the atrocities to keep wars going," Sachez grinned.

"What the hell is Logos?" Shadi asked.

Sachez remained quiet as Shadi took the pistol out of his pocket, putting it in a nearby bin. He led the red haired man down into the tram system, since it wasn't commuting hours there wasn't a soul in sight. It would have been the perfect opportunity to kill him. Shadi struck the man across the head, putting him to his knees. Pressing a foot against Ali's back.

"You shoot me with that thing and you'll have a panic on your hands, a passing guard might actually come down here to investigate," Sachez grinned.

Shadi grinned himself as he fixed a silencer onto his gun, pressing it against the back of Sachez's head.

"Well hooray for the sounds of fucking silence," the man retorted.

"Burn in hell you bastard," Shadi growled.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Shadi grunted in annoyance as several military policemen ran down the stairs. Sachez fixed a grin before devolving to his panicked façade.

"Oh god, thank you for coming, this guy's a mad man," he said.

"Wait, my names Shadi Burback, I'm with the Bagal team," Shadi said.

"We know who you are natural, let that man go and drop your gun," one of the officers said.

"Fine, take us both into custody and question us," Shadi slid his gun across the floor.

"We are sorry for the trouble Mr Biagi, Patrick Zala has been waiting for you," another officer said.

Two of the policemen cuffed Shadi's hands together, whilst the other too helped 'Gary' up off the floor.

"Your letting him go?" Shadi asked.

"He has important business to discuss with the chairman, there can be no delays."

"Officer please, you must take this man in for questioning, arrest him now or **many** people will die!" Shadi said.

"This is just a misunderstanding, although I think the good man could benefit from some time in the brig," Ali grinned as he fixed his tie.

"We have had trouble with Bagal's men in the past, we usually keep a cell reserved for one of them," the officer said.

"You're making a mistake here," Shadi growled.

"No, the only mistake was that idiot Bagal recruiting a primitive natural like you into the military."

Shadi snapped, slamming his head into the officer's. The other two behind him struck him with their batons, knocking him into unconsciousness. Ali Al-Sachez casually walked away from the scene, reading a message from his contact.

'_The plan has changed, resume your mission as planned!'_

'Excellent,' Sachez thought. 'I can't wait to see the fireworks!'

* * *

><p>Akushi Thanos sat in his quarters; looking over the data he had been granted access to. His promotion to the Special Forces had granted him greater access into ZAFT's budget and earning Zala's personal trust had also earned him a better command role. That enabled him to control exactly who observed the Clyne estate. He chose competent and loyal soldiers, but they were lousy spies and hadn't yet realised that Siegel and Lacus were caring for Kira Yamato. The former Strike pilot had lost his mobile suit and was now cut off from his friends, but Akushi knew that being with the Clynes would give Kira a perspective he needed. Kira needed his eyes opened through the compassion and pacifism of Lacus Clyne. Gekido Jaeger however would need his outrage and berserker fury to be completely awakened, not just to stop Genesis but turn him into the weapon against warfare. Then there was Soran Ibrahim, or Exia Meister Setsuna F Seie, everything the boy knew about Celestial Being would need to be questioned, he would need to see his own organisations corruption and the worlds distortion to awaken as a true Innovator. In truth, Gekido, Kira, Setsuna and others like Athrun Zala, Flay Alster, Canard Pars and Cagalli Athha would need to change in order to help the world itself change.<p>

'A world without change, is a world doomed to destruction, is that why I changed or was it just for my own sake?' he wondered.

He looked over the plans for the nuclear powered machines Freedom and Justice as well as those of Providence and the Genocide components to his Redeemer Gundam. Freedom and Justice were the tests of the N-Jammer canceller and the symbols to inspire confidence from the people of the Plants. If Patrick Zala gave the people a hero and a reason to justify Genesis then they would follow him.

'A reason to justify Genesis, he already has Junius Seven, but why would he say 'more is needed'?' Akushi brushed his chin and hacked Zala's personal accounts.

He had transferred a lot of money to the account of one Gary Biagi. Last Akushi checked Biagi was just a soldier for hire.

'No he's more than that,' Akushi realised as he compared Biagi's profile picture to that of a known terrorist wanted on Earth.

He took the two pictures and used photo shop to transfer the beard of the terrorist onto the charming looking soldier. His hair needed to be out of its ponytail but Biagi with a beard looked identical to the mastermind behind the civil war of the Krugis republic and the events that led to the Alliance intervening in the old Sanc Kingdom and its later destruction.

"That bastard," Akushi growled. 'So that's your game Zala, trigger numerous attacks on the populace under the guise of a Blue Cosmos terrorist attack while our forces are conveniently occupied with the Alaska campaign,' Akushi put on his red jacket and closed down his computer.

The green haired boy took his phone and sent his update to Sumeragi, and contacted the Meister nearest to the capital.

* * *

><p>"What, the Shadow Gundam is being extracted from the intervention?" Takuya asked.<p>

"You said so yourself Miss Sumeragi the enemy has a whole army behind them, we need as much help as we can get," Zen explained.

"I've been looking at the specs for these Kratos's, they almost seem like mass production versions of Arc generator powered Gundams," Chris added.

"They are not Gundams," Setsuna said over the radio.

"The mission directive still stands, we must stop them from finishing the Omega Gundam," Sumeragi said.

Takuya hesitantly nodded his head. The two ships of Celestial Being headed closer towards the Uragiri construction base. Units of black, four eyed Kratos's surrounded the perimeter of the base. Inside the base's command centre, legions of soldiers and operators prepared the base for the inevitable attack. Sitting on the command chair was a bulky man, his face concealed by a mask. But his eyes narrowed at the lights coming from the approaching ships.

"I never thought I would be flying in formation with you," Tieria said as he flew in front of Setsuna.

"Same here," Setsuna muttered.

The legions of Kratos's began firing their beam rifles. Tieria raised his GN field, hiding Setsuna's approach. At the last possible second he fired his GN bazooka, consuming two Kratos's and hitting the side of the base. Exia flew from behind Virtue and slashed two Kratos's across the chest. Setsuna widened his eyes slightly as the heads of the Kratos's flew off.

"Cockpits are in the head I see," Lockon noted.

He looked down the sight of his rifle, targeting one of the Kratos's head. But before he could fire a shot, a GN particle beam flew into the Kratos, blowing it up. Lockon adjusted his scope and saw a Blue Gundam with shields similar to his. The Gundam raised its Revolve bazooka and saluted the Dynames.

"So that's the Sadalsuud, I never thought they would roll out the prototypes," Lockon said.

The Sadalsuud and Astrae launched from the Euclides, the latter units pilot grinning as he looked at Exia.

"Time for the world's most sought out partnership," Fon laughed.

He drew his GN sword, slicing two Kratos's in half and flying past Exia. Both pilots seemed to look one another in the eyes for a moment before firing their beam rifles at the Kratos's around them. Kyrios transformed into mobile suit mode and fired bursts from his machine gun, cutting one of the Kratos's apart. The Sadalsuud fired its revolve bazooka, hitting a Kratos in the head. It then turned, drew a sabre and slashed a Kratos across the chest. One of the Kratos's fired a beam bazooka, hitting the Sadalsuud's shield. Exia and Astrae then dived at the Kratos, both machines slashing it with their swords. They joined back-to-back, cutting and shooting down any machine in their way. Fon let out a laugh as he dragged his blade through a Kratos's armour and split it down the middle. Setsuna drew his twin GN swords and slashed two Kratos's in half before throwing one of his blades into another's chest.

"We are slowly approaching the gate of the base," Fereshte operative Sherilyn Hyde said.

"I see we're the ones taking all the damage," Eco growled.

"Whoever is in charge of that base has obviously chosen to ignore the Ptelemaois," Chall said.

"Why would he do that?" Eco asked.

"Because that ship doesn't have any guns, sure it'll take a lot of punishment but in the end its no good as a battleship or even a distraction," Fon explained. "Whoever's in charge of that base obviously doesn't scare easily," he smirked.

"We should roll out the Plutone," Eco said.

"No, leave the Plutone be," Chall said.

"But Miss Acustica, we'll need as much help as we can get," Eco retorted.

"We already have all the help we need!"

'The commander analysed the structure of both ships and changed his defensive strategy to cover the greatest threat, he determined from eye sight alone that the Ptolemaios wasn't a threat to him,' Sumeragi cursed.

She quickly readjusted her strategy, commanding Virtue and Dynames to cover the Euclides. Tieria moved Virtue in front of the ship, firing his shoulder cannons at the Kratos's covering the gate. Lockon then fired his hip missiles, hitting several more Kratos's before the Dragoon finished them off. Elizabeth rolled her gatling gun, cutting apart several of the Kratos and then fired a flurry of GN missiles, hitting the suits attacking the Euclides from behind.

"Preparing to open construction arms," Eco said.

"Leave control and timing to me," Chall said.

She took a seat at the controls for the arms and gripped the controls. With precise timing, Eco slowed the Euclides as its construction arms stretched out of the front. Lockon and Hixar floated either side of the ship, using their shields to block the shots from the Kratos's beams. A lone Kratos drew its beam sabre, only for Takuya to fly in and stab it with his sabre.

"Go for it guys," he said.

Chall let out a yell as she tore the base door open. Tieria flew in front of the ship and fired his GN bazooka into the hanger, frying several Kratos's that had been waiting in ambush.

"SETSUNA/FON!" Tieria and Chall yelled to their respective pilots.

Exia and Astrae flew past Virtue, the 'twin' machines moving side by side down towards the core of the Uragiri base.

"They have broken through, all units report to the core construction area," one of the Uragiri operators yelled across his radio.

"Belay that order," a heavy, almost synthesized voice spoke from the command chair.

The Uragiri soldiers gasped as the masked man stepped off his chair.

"Keep all mobile suits out of the core construction area, begin automatic transport procedures and do **not **let **anyone **interfere," he said as he walked out of the room.

Kratos units flew at the Ptolemaios, firing their beam bazookas at the ship. Much to the crews shock the beams pierced through the GN field, triggering explosions throughout the ship. Takuya looked to the ship, his wide in horror.

"Sumeragi," he whispered.

He kicked the Surge into full boost, leaving a trail of gold energy behind him. Takuya fired his beam rifle at the Kratos's, desperately trying to save his friends within the ship. He kicked one of the Kratos's across the head, before shooting it in the head. Hixar and Lockon joined back to back, with Lockon firing his beam pistols at the targets around them. Kyrios shot its claw shield at one of the Kratos, stabbing it with the heat blade built into the shield. Tieria fired his beam bazooka in a wide burst, destroying several Kratos's. A beam suddenly hit him in the shoulder, signifying the launch of more Kratos's from inside the base.

"Damn it there are too many," Takuya said, blocking several shots with his shield.

He swung his rifle around and shot a Kratos in the head. Zen moved behind Elizabeth, stabbing a Kratos with his lance. A beam flew into his shoulder, knocking him into the back of the GN-Storm. Both the Storm and the Dragoon took several shots before firing back with their Vulcans, hitting a Kratos in the head.

"Dragoon, establish defensive formation with Virtue, Surge establish gunner position on top of the ship," Sumeragi ordered.

"Such desperate and pathetic beings," the masked man said as he climbed into his machine.

A pair of red eyes glowed in the core of the Uragiri base.

* * *

><p>Linda Gladys sighed as she signed the necessary papers for Shadi's release. It had been the second time he'd been dragged out of a holding cell, though the first time was when Noah had recruited him. Following Dagger Thanos's lead on the recruiting of naturals, Noah got his own 'convict' to match Dagger Thanos's pilot Lucas. Shadi's skill was evident and Linda admired her teammate. She trusted she had good reason for pulling a gun on some one in civilian life.<p>

"Keep your natural dog on a short leash next time Gladys," the officer in charge of the brig said.

"And next time follow proper procedure and put both parties into custody, for all you know this Gary Biagi could be one of the Blue Cosmos infiltrators that Zala has been harping on about," Linda explained.

"When the new chairman tells us not to interfere with someone it doesn't matter whether he is the devil incarnate, we do not disobey orders," the man explained.

"Neither do I, but it is also a soldier's duty to question an order that lacks logic," Linda said as they opened the cell.

Shadi nodded Linda as he walked out of the cell. Again Linda sighed and followed the man. Linda kept the drive long, taking note of the tense and awkward silence between them. Shadi yawned slightly and leant his head against the window. He tapped against the glass, causing Linda to grip the wheel tighter in frustration. She turned into a construction yard, breaking down the gate.

"What the hell Linda," Shadi growled.

"What the hell Shadi!" she retorted.

He huffed as he opened the door and climbed out. Linda stopped the engine and climbed out after Shadi.

"Don't just shut me out Shadi, no one's died so there's no reason to keep things light until dark, stop giving me the black heart treatment and tell me what happened," Linda explained.

"Are you going to tell Noah?" Shadi asked.

"You know I will if I have to," Linda growled.

"Fine, what do you want to know exactly?"

"What is your connection to Gary Biagi, what did he do to make you point a gun at him?" Linda asked.

"He screwed my head up so much that I'm starting to think he's right, maybe I am like him," Shadi sighed.

"What did he do?"

"HE TURNED ME INTO A SOLDIER!" Shadi yelled.

Linda widened her eyes slightly as Shadi smacked the top of her car. He shook his head as he walked away from the car, looking at the nearby construction crew.

"You see those men over there, I could have been like one of those guys once upon a time. I don't remember much about what my parents did for a living but I know they were honest people and I remember a lot about their deaths. I was born in one of the hell holes, just one of many people that didn't have a choice about where they lived, but I had a choice about my options and when I was young the only option seemed to be to stop the tragedies like my family from happening again," Shadi explained.

Linda walked up beside Shadi, looking the man in the eyes. He wasn't crying, though Linda could still detect the bitterness in his voice and the outrage in his eyes.

"Then he came along, our great leader, Ali Al Sachez. He conned several children including myself into being his little pawns, he seduced us with words like freedom, independence, peace…in time we were so devoted to his cause that we would have done anything, killed anyone. It messes with your head you know, a kid being more devoted to a cause than a career soldier. But then the rebellion broke down, a rival mercenary company caught wind of what Sachez was doing and aided the pro-government side, I saw friends die and I didn't bat an eyelash, I was that fucked up that I didn't even care that my **friends **died, they were all just noble sacrifices for the cause. By the time the conflict was over Al Sachez was gone and everyone else was dead, I was only one to walk away, people dismissed me as just one war orphan."

"What happened after that?" Linda asked.

"I had come of age but I was still pretty young, I needed a cause to fight for so I hired myself out, a little boy could be very deceptive on the battlefield, I joined the old regime of the Krugis republic and there I saw Al Sachez again, he'd done the same thing but this time he was saying 'this is the will of god' you know that attack in Ireland a few years ago, his doing, he told a kid to blow himself and a load of other people up and he just fucking did it no questions asked, after that I realised that Al Sachez was just a sick bastard who enjoyed fighting, a disgusting man that shouldn't exist," Shadi kicked at the ground.

"So you moved to space to get away from all the conflict on Earth," Linda said.

"Yeah, but then I get myself arrested and recruited by Noah, the guy who left his nation to get away from fighting only to become a soldier again, what the fuck does that say about me?" Shadi asked.

"You don't think you're like Sachez do you?" she asked.

"He bought up some good points, of all the things I could have done, could have been I end up being a soldier," Shadi snarled.

"That was your choice, you were incapable of knowing what the right choice as a child, you'd lost your parents and you found a replacement in Sachez, no one can fault you for that. But the choices you make today, as an adult are ones that you have to take responsibility for. At this moment you know that Al Sachez was wrong, you knew that he was up to no good and you've tried to stop him, no one can fault you for!" Linda used those words again as she walked in front of Shadi.

"How do I know I wont end up like him one day?" Shadi asked.

Linda suddenly slammed her fist into Shadi's gut. It wasn't a hard blow but it was enough to make Shadi gasp. He looked down at the woman glaring at him, tears welling in her fierce eyes.

"That's why, because you question yourself, because you people like me, Noah and the crazy brothers to question you. Do you think Al Sachez has anyone in his life to push him down the right path, to punch him when he's being stupid and to hug him when he weeps? I swear if you ever talk like that again I will kick your ass," Linda growled as she struck Shadi's chest again.

Shadi looked at Linda in surprise, touching her shoulders. She shook him off and looked him in the eyes.

"And if you ever become like that disgusting man you just described to me, I swear, I swear on my life that I'll kill you, even if it kills me to do it," her mouth shook as she looked at the man.

He remained silent, still shocked by the rare show of emotion. She didn't even react this way when it came to her sister.

"Walk yourself home soldier, I expect you to report for duty in the morning," Linda said as she walked to her car.

Shadi kept quiet, waiting until he couldn't hear Linda's car anymore. He looked at the construction crew and shook his head.

"I would have been bored quickly," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Linda stopped her car in a nearby alleyway and punched the wheel. Of all the screwed up men in her life she had to fall for Shadi. She punched the wheel again in frustration, she'd have to talk to Noah when he got back about not leaving her in charge of the team, Shadi's problems had pushed her near her emotional limit. Her phone rang and she got a message concerning an incident Sochiro and Ruther had caused.<p>

"Those stupid idiots," she growled.

Akushi Thanos was in a good mood. After so many losses he finally had a win. The Shadow Gundam had done its job flawlessly, deactivating the explosives inside the civilian district and destroying the KPSA ship as it left. Patrick Zala's attempt to hate monger had been thwarted and on top of that his stress would most likely lead to an ulcer. Dagger removed his jacket, throwing it onto the bed and going back to his computer. He activated the screen and began planning his next gathering of Intel.

"Akushi Thanos," he paused as he felt the barrel of a gun press to his head.

He looked at the screen, seeing the reflection of the intruder.

"You should probably have tried sneaking up on me before I got the computer on, you look good in a ZAFT outfit though if you want to infiltrate and organisation and not have someone see your face I'd suggest you wear a mask next time," Akushi explained.

"Thanks for the advice, Veda would overlook me killing you, after all you have seen my face!"

"I had no idea the Shadow Gundam Meister had such large…"

"If you value your life you wont finish that sentence!"

"I was going to say eyes, but now that you mentioned it…" Akushi grinned as he felt the intruder tense up.

"You took me away from the other Meisters, Veda refuses to let me aid them, my links to Veda has been scratchy, I want to know if you are responsible for its shut down!"

"Its not shutting down, its just not giving you the complete picture, I think I know what could be responsible but I need to confirm it and if I cant, I'll need you to do it for me," Akushi said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what it is, I'm trusting you with finding the whole truth, someone is tampering with Veda and the only way to find out to what extent is to find the original Veda system," Akushi explained.

"Where is it?"

"On a massive space station called Celestial Being, the name sake of your organisation, Aeolia Schenberg used cryogenics to prolong his life span and assist in the construction of the First Gundams when I was a little boy, Celestial Being was where the First Gundam was built, based on the technology gathered by the prototype GN units, I don't know whether the original pilot Jack Hunter knew or just how much his father knew but I do know that Celestial Being houses the original Veda system and that Celestial Being itself is hidden in a compressed space."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means it doesn't matter where you go to search for Celestial being, you'll never find it. I know of only three ways to find it, shut down the compressed space emitters found on bases set up by Schenberg during his infamous exploration mission, an Innovade with level 5 security linking with a Veda terminal can automatically shut down the emitters without having to go to their locations. Then the third option which might be impossible considering he had no known relatives, someone with even the smallest bit of DNA of E.A Ray, Schenberg's friend and a donor for his Innovade project," Akushi explained.

"I see, I do have a theory on that but at this point it's too early to tell if the person I'm thinking of is E.A Ray's descendent."

"Doesn't matter, I'm trusting you and the other Meisters with finding out just how far Celestial Being has been twisted by this unknown party," Akushi said.

He felt the gun leave his head and turned, but as he expected the Shadow Gundam Meister was wrong. The young man huffed slightly as he leant back into his chair.

"Figured it would be a woman," he sighed.

* * *

><p>Setsuna and Fon flew towards the core of the Uragiri base. Upon reaching their intended destination they both widened their eyes at the mere sight of the terrifying machine that was being built. They couldn't tell whether it was the genuine Omega Gundam because the sheer size was beyond what they originally thought it would be. It was easily twice the size of the average battleship. Fon motioned to the walls as gas was shot into the room.<p>

"Damn it, beam weapons aren't going to be effective in this environment," he cursed.

He and Setsuna drew their swords and moved towards one of the legs of the machine. But before either pilot could make a move, they stopped and looked up at the Gundam watching them. Fon rubbed his eyes for a moment, if his eyes weren't tricking him then the Gundam above him was surrounded by and generating some kind of black mist. Its eyes glowed a red colour as it raised a massive sword.

"This giant before you is but a stepping stone in my search for the ultimate Gundam, they call me Uragiri's Legacy, you may call me General Legacy!"

Next Chapter 10: Wraith

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I'll either reveal the name and description of the Shadow Gundam meister in the last chapter or in Rise Purpose when she appears. She'll be one of the secondary protagonists of the story with her mission to find the original Veda system being a main plot point of the story. Next time the antagonist of Rise Purpose faces off against the Astrae and the Exia in an epic (I'm hoping it'll be epic) sword fight.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam

Sorry about the wait guys, next update also serves as a tie in to my Rise storyline as a big twist is revealed :)

* * *

><p><span>Gundam 00 Sensou: Ideal of Gundam<span>

Chapter 10: Wraith

Exia and Astrae were both brothers in a way. The red machine, originally plain white was the prototype and precursor for the Exia type Gundam and any machines that would come after it. Both machines were best used at close range, their slim frames made them light and nimble, enabling them to build up speed to overwhelm or completely over power the opponent with either the large GN sword or twin beam sabres. The pilots of these two machines both had similarities but were completely different. Robert Stack Junior, AKA Fon Spark was a fighter, his spirit as a warrior awoken by the death of his parents after a terrorist attack. Soran Ibrahim, AKA Setsuna F Seia was similarly a fighter, yet while Fon lost his parents, Setsuna had killed them himself. While Fon's sanity was questionable, Setsuna was perfectly sane, it was his naivety as a child that allowed certain individuals to manipulate him not only into murdering his parents but fighting their war under the pretence of fighting for god. Setsuna was a dedicated Gundam Meister, whilst Fon was a mere prisoner, an explosive on his neck the only thing keeping him loyal. Fon has no belief in Schenberg's ideology but Setsuna believed in it completely. Setsuna detests war and fighting, Fon however revels in it.

Both have vast differences in personality, appearance, ideology and upbringing. But Setsuna and Fon both share one fundamental belief, though for different reasons. They believe in the Gundams and themselves. Setsuna believes that as a Gundam Meister he can become closer to representing the ideals that Schenberg had placed in the machines, while Fon believes that by being a Gundam Meister he can attain the power the Gundams have. They both believe that the power of Gundam can change the world.

General Legacy has not even begun his path, yet already he commands one of the greatest powers next to the Omega Gundam. Setsuna and Fon looked at Legacy's machine, either the pilot was so powerful that his killing intent hid his machine, or the machine itself could generate that dark energy. Neither pilot could tell exactly what the machine looked like as the dark energy obscured and shielded it. The energy itself seemed alive, spreading like a monster's tendrils. Legacy widened his eyes in both anger and killing intent. His Gundam swept its arm around, the energy flowing like flames as an antiship sword materialised in its hand.

"Setsuna, we've found a match to the energy the machine is generating," Feldt said.

"Fon, Celestial Being sent us a confirmed match on the energy," Sherilyn spoke at the same time.

Fon and Setsuna widened their eyes as the two girls told them what they were facing.

"That power, that energy is from an Arc generator?" Fon asked.

"Its different in appearance from the Purpose but atomically it still has the same internal structure, Veda also confirmed it," Feldt explained.

"We're flagging that suit as Wraith," Sumeragi said.

"Wraith huh?"

The crew of the two ships widened their eyes, hearing Legacy's slightly distorted voice. He drew another antiship sword, raising both to ignite the red beams on both blades. The Wraith unleashed a shockwave that caused the Astrae and Exia to brace themselves.

"A good name, but this state is not unique to the Wraith, you are not yet ready to completely understand the power of the arc generators, suffice to say that the surface of these machines hasn't even been touched. That is both the Arc generators and the Gundams themselves haven't shown how powerful they can be. We will unlock that power, simply for the sake of unlocking it, Schenberg, Glenn, Hunter WILL ALL FALL INTO THE ABYSS OF OBSCURITY!"

Setsuna widened his eyes as the Wraith suddenly appeared to his right. He raised his sword, blocking the Wraith's sword. Sparks ran across the Exia's sword and Setsuna grit his teeth together as he tried to hold off the larger blade. Fon yelled as he flew at the Wraith, swinging his sword at its back. Legacy however raised his second blade, blocking Fon's strike. The Astrae and Exia grinded their swords against the Wraith's as it threw them across the chamber. Legacy then flew at Setsuna again, slamming his swords into Setsuna's two times before swinging around and clashing his swords with Fon's. The red machine flipped over the dark Gundam, with Fon yelling as he swung his sword again. Legacy blocked Fon's strike, and then sidestepped Setsuna's strike, causing the Exia's sword to grind against the Astrae's. Both machines seemed to look at one another before swinging around and flying at the Wraith Gundam.

"This power…" Legacy began as he linked his swords together. "It is…" he stopped both Exia's and Astrae's sword before knocking the machines back slightly, "Magnificent!" he clashed both sides of the dual blade into the sword strikes of the two Gundams. "But it is nothing…" he ducked then knocked Exia back, slamming his sword into Astrae's shield, "In comparison…" after shoving Astrae aside, Legacy broke his blades apart and span around, knocking both Exia and Astrae back "To the power…" twice the Wraith teleported, kicking both Fon and Setsuna in the back and sending them crashing together, "THAT IS OUT THERE!" Legacy yelled as he reappeared in front of both machines, slamming his sword into the Astrae's shield and throwing both machines into the side of the wall.

"Man, what incredible power," Fon muttered.

The Wraith linked its swords together again, but this time the blades formed an even larger great sword. Legacy looked down at the two Gundams, his own machine appearing as a demon looking at the two knights facing it. The masked man raised his sword over his head, the energy around the Wraith moved as if it was a separate entity, attacking the two Gundams viciously. Setsuna fired his beam pistol, trying to hit the Wraith. But the energy coursing around and obscuring the machine protected it from harm, deflecting the particles from Setsuna's pistol. Fon dive bombed Legacy's head but the Wraith twisted, slamming the heel of its foot into the Astrae's chest. The force of the kick threw Fon into the wall and the Wraith turned as Setsuna approached. Legacy batted Exia aside and held his sword in an offensive pose.

"Impressive Gundam Meister and Gundam Slave, perhaps that term suits you both," Legacy muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna asked.

"You are bound by the will of Schenberg, his outdated plan," Legacy began, turning the Wraith to look between the two Gundams. "At the end of the plan lies a permanent global peace, an illusion, a convenient lie to justify the deaths of hundreds, 'they were necessary sacrifices to the plan' such arrogance from Schenberg, in the end you're bound to his will, a slave like Robert here," the masked man motioned to the Astrae.

"How do you know that name?" Fon asked with a growl.

"Soran Ibrahim, Neil Dylandy, Subject E-0057, Multi-Purpose Innovade Model 103, and just wait till you hear about the other ones, although I think I'll leave that until later," Legacy explained.

"Wow, really impressive, you know our names, colour me impressed," Fon huffed.

"I have already impressed you, by defeating you," Legacy laughed.

The whole base began to shake, causing Fon and Setsuna to look at the Omega Gundam in shock. It began to slide out of its restraints, upwards towards a massive port that opened above its head. Setsuna let out a yell as he aimed his sword at the chest of the Omega. But Legacy suddenly appeared in front of him, slamming his sword into the Exia's shield. Fon flew behind the dark suit and swung his own blade down. But Legacy split his sword apart, parrying Fon's blow.

"TIERIA! ZEN!" Setsuna yelled.

"GN FIELD!" Virtue activated it's GN field, releasing a burst of GN particles.

"GN VENTS OPEN!" Zen yelled.

The Dragoon spread its arms out, opening the vents across its body. Zen flew behind Tieria and slammed the back of his staff into Virtue's back. The plug on the end of the staff linked with Tieria's and the GN particles inside the Dragoon began flowing into Tieria's suit. Tieria opened his GN bazooka, charging a hyper burst shot. He flew towards the Omega's launch area and targeted the suit. Legacy batted both the Exia and Astrae aside and looked to Tieria.

"GO FOR IT TIERIA!" Zen yelled.

"FIRING!"

Virtue fired its GN bazooka and the sparking ball of energy dashed towards the gigantic suit. The Omega engaged the thrusters on its legs and flew out of the factory. It engaged its secondary thrusters, increasing its overall speed and flying straight through Tieria's attack. The Meisters widened their eyes as the energy attack burst like a bubble. Zen and Tieria both yelled as their machines slammed against the side of the Omega Gundam. Sumeragi and her crew looked at the Omega Gundam in horror, the machine was a monster in every sense of the word and they were unable to stop it. Legacy's synthesized voice echoed through the radio channels.

"It's over, Schenberg is irrelevant, as are you," he growled.

Fon and Setsuna stood their ground as the Wraith disappeared.

"Did he Quantamize?" Chall wondered.

The Surge flew around the Ptelemaios, firing its beam rifle at the Kratos's that had surrounded it. Elizabeth rolled her gatling guns, cursing as they ran out of particles. Lockon and Allejullah fired multiple shots from their rifles, hitting the Kratos squadrons around them. Fon and Setsuna flew out of the factory; meeting the Uragiri forces head on. The twin Gundams span around, cutting down any mobile suit in their way. They joined in a circle with Dynames and Kyrios, firing beams at the Kratos's surrounding them.

"This is too much," Takuya grit his teeth together as his suit to a shot to the back.

"We can't lose," Fon growled.

Several shots suddenly slammed into the Kratos's. The Meisters, in particular Feldt widened their eyes as the Plutone, the basis of the GN-Gundams flew into battle. It carried a beam magnum and a shield and fired flawlessly accurate shots at the enemy suits.

"Plutone, lending support!"

"Chall is that you?" Fon asked.

Chall sat inside the Plutone, wearing a white Meister suit. She drew the Plutone's sabre and weaved between two Kratos, cutting them down. The young woman came to a stop as several more Kratos's flew towards her. She blocked two shots before another hit her shoulder.

"Rusty are we?" Fon smirked as she supported his superior.

"Shut up and fight," Chall said.

Takuya shot two Kratos's in the head, preventing them from hitting the shuttle approaching the Ptolemaios. Sumeragi looked at the battle, fully analysing the disadvantages of her forces.

'We're being over run fast; we need to figure out some kind of escape strategy. But I cant figure out a distraction tactic without involving sacrificing one of the Gundams," Sumeragi grit her teeth together as the ship shook from missile fire.

Several Kratos's fired missile launchers on their shoulders, hitting the side of the Ptolemaios.

"We're taking heavy damage, hull integrity at thirty percent," Litchy said.

"More heat sources incoming," Chris said.

"Message over the email system ma'am, its flagged as unknown sender…"Feldt hesitated for a moment and Sumeragi turned to her. "It's a…smiley face ma'am, with only one eye!"

"One eye," Sumeragi muttered.

"Heart source approaching us from above ma'am," Chris said.

"We also have another message, a set of coordinates," Feldt said.

The Meisters looked at the incoming machine. It was a heavily customised Flag, the flight pack was bigger, allowing for greater speed, it had a massive sword blade attached to its rifle and a red mark was painted across its face shield, mimicking the appearance of an eye. The Flag fired a flurry of missiles, which flew towards the Kratos's.

"As if we can't intercept simple missiles," the squad leader huffed.

The Kratos mobile suits fired their Vulcans and beam rifles, hitting the missiles in mid-flight. But much to the shock of the pilots, the intercepted missiles exploded and released a mist like substance. One of the Kratos pilots fired his beam rifle and gasped as the beam dispersed.

"Damn it, our beams weapons are useless," he cursed.

He widened his eyes and screamed as a blade cleaved through the cockpit of his suit. The Flag changed to mobile suit mode and cut two more Kratos's apart before stopping at the Meisters Gundams.

"Yo!" the pilot said, his face appeared on the screen of every Celestial being machine.

"Sakon Date," Takuya growled.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Fon asked.

The Flag turned into jet form again and began firing rail rifle blasts, hitting the mobile suits that surrounded Celestial being's ship. Sakon let out a laugh as he turned into mobile suit mode and fired a beam from his rail rifle, swinging it in an arc like a sword and taking out three more Kratos's in the process.

"Fereshte is on board ma'am, no casualties," Joyce said.

"All right I'm releasing an all out retreat order to all forces, the mission is a failure," Sumeragi said.

"So what are you all waiting for bitches, get out of here," Sakon grinned as he flew alongside Kyrios and the Virtue.

The one eyed dragon released another torrent of missiles, covering the area again in energy disrupting particles. Sakon looked behind him and smirked, the Uragiri forces weren't pursuing them. He landed the Flag underneath the Ptolemaios, attached the suit to the ship with its built in magnets. Sakon put on his helmet as he opened the hatch and climbed out of his machine. He watched the Gundams dock with the ship one by one and waved his hands around, feeling the tingling sensation the GN particles gave.

"Too pleasant," he muttered as he slowly and silently floated into the hatch with the Gundams.

One by one the Gundam Meister's exited their machines and removed their helmets. Fon hung his helmet over his shoulder and grinned as he looked at Setsuna.

"Should have known that fighting style would have come from you," he commented.

"I saw knife styles like that in the Kurdish rebellion," Sakon said as he removed his helmet.

"You fought in Krugis?" Setsuna asked.

"I've fought all over the world, I was a mercenary you see," Sakon elaborated as he walked towards the Meisters.

"Hold it right there," Elizabeth pointed her gun at Sakon.

He stopped but didn't raise his hands.

"Put your hands over your head," Chall commanded, drawing her own pistol.

"Chall, your looking good, silver hair is the best," Sakon chuckled.

"I MEAN IT!" Chall yelled.

"What's going on here?"

Some of the Meisters turned to watch Sumeragi float into the hanger, followed by Ian and Joyce.

"Sumeragi Lee Noriega, this man is an enemy of Celestial Being," Chall said.

Christina, Feldt and Lichty watched the confrontation from one of the monitors. The three teens keenly observed the look of hatred on Chall's face as she played with the trigger. Sakon however seemed completely calm, but his smile slowly dropped as he looked in the direction of the camera. Lichty backed away from the screen, gasping slightly.

"H-he-he didn't see us did he?" he asked.

"No way he couldn't possibly know we're watching him," Chris said.

"I can hear you!"

"Lichty stop sitting on the speaker phone button!"

"Sorry Chris!"

Sakon didn't chuckle, he instead turned and began walking closer towards the Meisters.

"DON'T MOVE!" Chall yelled hysterically.

"Just hear me out, I'm not here to cause any harm!"

"That's exactly what you caused, you have the gall to come here after what you did, I trusted you…THEY TRUSTED YOU!"

"Elizabeth, Chall put your guns down, we have an arrangement with Sakon's employer," Sumeragi said.

"And mind telling us what this is all about?" Lockon asked.

"Sakon here is a mercenary," Chall said.

"We know that," Takuya said.

"What you didn't know was that a few years ago, when I was as young as Setsuna is now, Celestial Being was designing the Astrae and Plutone generation suits. This bastard was offered membership in the organisation when he left his mercenary company, he worked with us as a test pilot, he got to know us, he even became the best man for my closest friend's wedding,"

"If you'd call a secret ceremony on an asteroid base a wedding!"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Chall yelled.

Fon looked at Chall in confusion, she was completely different from the way she acted in Fereshte. Her hands trembled, tears trickled down her cheeks and she looked at Sakon with hysterical hatred. Elizabeth lowered her gun as Sumeragi floated to her side. They read Sakon's face for a reaction, but he remained indifferent.

"Ruido and Marlene, they trusted you, loved you like a brother, we gave you purpose and a new life away from the manipulations of profit seeking companies, but you threw it away the day you sabotaged the GN drives, resulting in that horrible disaster that got my best friends killed," Chall switched off the safety on her gun and aimed it at Sakon's heart.

Feldt widened her eyes slightly; her hands trembled as she touched her chest.

"Feldt, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"N-nothing, everything's fine," Feldt put on a smile.

That got Christina's attention, Feldt almost never smiled. She turned back to the screen as Sakon opened his arms, as if welcoming all the hatred Chall had thrown at him.

"Why don't you just ask the question you've been eager to ask Chall?" Sakon asked.

"Why? Why? Why did you betray us? Who paid you damn it?"

"What makes you think I was paid, during that decade, beginning with Ulen Hibiki's project I had been sent into key places to sabotage operations, to manipulate the course of history," Sakon explained.

"If you weren't paid why did you do it?" Tieria asked.

"Ideals, I hadn't yet found a cause worth fighting for!"

"The eradication of war…"

"Though violent means Miss Kujo, what kind of world can be brought on when the people are left with no choice but to accept peace? Grand shows of force and mass blood shed doesn't inspire peace, it inspires hatred, fear, sorrow, I believed that the ideals of Celestial Being were wrong, your goal of taking over the world!"

"YOUR WRONG!" Setsuna yelled.

"Am I, tell me what would Celestial Being do if the fighting flames within the human heart couldn't be extinguished, strip people of their weapons and they will still hate each other, they'll throw stones, beat on each other with their bare hands…set laws and the hatred will still be there, bottled up until they are driven insane and take drastic action and as for making them understand one another how can machines do that?" Sakon asked.

"Our Gundams will change the world," Fon said.

"Indeed, but would that be a world, a peace worth accepting? There was a comic book I once read, my least favourite actually because of its ending, my two favourite characters and the two characters that were right were the most violent in the book, and the most supposedly civilised, 'heroic' characters were frauds, pathetic frauds that turned to drastic measures, one of those characters created a disaster that resulted in the deaths of thousands and he united the world for it and inevitably, his company was the one that could repair that world, so in a war he became ruler of it. For one man to so arrogantly believe that they alone can change the world, to guide it down its proper path that is the absolute evil and those who do not stand up to stop them are even worse…some might say that those who choose not to fight aren't wrong but when its happened right in front of them and they have a chance to make right the wrong committed then they should make the choice no one else is willing to make, the right one, my question is who controls Celestial Being? Who **watches **them? A face, a name, an ideal? Ideals are like the seasons, they change, evolve even…I learnt that if the ideal is worth following it can be passed onto others, what's your ideal peaceful world?" Sakon asked.

"A world where everyone understands one another," Takuya said.

"We can't understand each other," Setsuna sighed.

"Of course we can, if we all work together we can change!"

"We have to reform, we have to change," the meister of Exia muttered.

"Indeed, but I think we've had enough talk of higher causes for one day, I'd love to stay and chat but I have an appointment to keep, a war in Orb to attend," Sakon said.

"War, Orb is going to war?" Zen asked.

"The situation on Earth has gotten too out of hand, you Celestial Being people should lay low until the big spectacular final battle for all humanity…"

BANG!

The Meisters looked at Chall with wide eyes. The barrel of her gun was smoking. Sakon looked at his cheek, a small cut ran across it from where the bullet brushed past him. He looked at Chall with a regretful expression across his face.

"Maybe in another life Chall, but it just wasn't for me, I thought I was preventing great tragedies from occurring, alls I was doing was adding to the tragedy and creating more hatred it seems, I was just getting played…by an organisation like yours, arrogant to believe that their way was the only one, they asked me to take a child from Mendel, they turned that child into their figure head leader…they are the ones that you need to focus on, but not right now, for now just promise you'll survive…the world after this war depends on it."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL US WHAT TO DO!" Chall yelled.

"With the war having escalated so far, its only natural that you should want to lay low until it blows over, trust me when I tell you Celestial Being will be much better suited for the battles that'll come after the way, in deep space," Sakon explained.

"We should converse Veda first," Tieria said.

"You do that, but at some point you're going to have to make decisions for yourselves…anyway catch you later, I've got to get back to Orb to help them get ready!"

"Sakon," Chall said.

"Yeah!"

"They had a daughter, she survived the sabotage, you live to look her in the eyes and tell her your sorry, her parents last words to me are mine to you Sakon…you must live," the white haired woman growled.

"HA! So you can shoot me yourself?" he turned to her with a grin.

"No, so I can hit you, a lot!"

Sakon let out a laugh as he put his helmet on.

"Good luck you guys, for now just survive!"

The one eyed mercenary slowly returned to his mobile suit. He pressed a button on his console bringing up an image of himself, though younger, he stood with his arm over the shoulder of a red haired man, standing with them was a much younger Chall with natural brown hair and a beautiful blonde haired woman holding a baby.

"Live huh, maybe I've lived too long, done too much," he sighed as he activated his machine. "I'm no Rorschach, I'm not even a Comedian, I'm a freaking Nightowl, a damn coward whom let it all happen!"

"_You must live!"_

Sakon looked around as he flew the Flag away from Celestial Being. He didn't see anyone but he felt as if someone was watching him.

* * *

><p>While the members of Celestial Being began to plan for their future, the leader of Uragiri, named after the organisation itself watched the construction of her personal mobile suit. Next to her stood Alejandro and Ribbons.<p>

"You take care of the main Earth forces, and I'll take care of Celestial being, those slaves of Schenberg's will," Alejandro said.

"Of course, but in the end I will be the one in charge Alejandro, it is my purpose to rule, my destiny even," Uragiri laughed as ran her hand through her hair.

Her phone suddenly rang and the would be despot put it on speakerphone.

"General Legacy, the operation was a success I hope," she said.

"Of course," the synthesized voice of Legacy echoed through the room.

The masked man stood in a darkened room, holding the phone to his mouthpiece.

"Good, how was the Wraith, will it be ready for battle?" Uragiri asked.

"The Wraith is a magnificent machine, you have no idea how powerful it can become, but its still not enough more is needed!" he explained.

"Yes well you can pursue your theory after our plans for the Earth are done," she said dismissively.

"I am done Uragiri, finished with you!"

Uragiri grit her teeth together in anger as Alejandro looked at her in confusion. Ribbons however remained remarkably calm.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I am leaving the organisation and taking those loyal with me, those you manufactured to be loyal to you will be loyal to me from this point onwards," Legacy explained.

"I still have the original organisation members, the true humans loyal to me, what makes you think your genetic rejects will even make a dent in a fight against my superior forces?" Uragiri smirked at the gall and arrogance Legacy showed.

"You are superior to my forces in only one aspect."

"And what is that?"

"You are better at dying," the masked man growled. "Don't try to find me, you wont succeed, focus on getting yourself killed at Jachin Due whilst I find the greatest power in the universe. I'm taking the spares with me as well!"

"You arrogant idiot, do you really think you alone can come into the very factory I now occupy and steal the Thrones?" Uragiri laughed.

"Uragiri…what made you think…that I was talking about the spare mobile suits?" Legacy asked.

Uragiri widened her eyes in horror as the line went dead. Legacy dropped the crushed remains of the phone, his only contact with Uragiri. He flipped the switch beside him, revealing a room filled with the dead bodies of those whom had tried to stop him. And beyond a glass wall was a hall filled with many glass tubes and inside those glass tubes were people, each row of tubes was a group of three.

"You are not a trinity, you are not even people, you are merely tools for my rise!"

Next Chapter 11: Recovery

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time Celestial Being plans for the future in the aftermath of the Purpose's destruction in Gundam Seed Purpose, but Alejandro still isn't finished with them.<p> 


End file.
